Spirit Acres The Roses of Love
by Hikari Mibu
Summary: Kidnapping, a child with two fathers, a developing love triangle, falling for people you shouldn't and schizophrenia. It gets better. Namesum sucks but plz and I know it's long but don't let that put you off. Chap 1 is soso but it's what comes after....
1. A dying Mothers Wishes

Dear Diary,

I'm pregnant! I don't believe it, it must have been at that party the other week, you know, the one where I got totaly smashed and passed out in the Mibu Dining hall. I think I may have slept with someone before I passed out, I'm not sure.

Oh God, what do I do? I can't let anyone know, I'll get kicked out on my ass and then what? I can't raise a child out on my own! What do I do? I'm gonna get bigger and bigger before the end of the pregnancy and people will know! I'm getting frantic, I must calm down. I don't want anyone to know, so I can't go to Saisei, she'll make it too noticable. First, I think I should find out who I slept with then talk it over.

Dear Diary,

I love Tokito chan! I love the brutish way she talks to people, the way she disreguards what anyone is saying, just her and only her. That is who I love. But anyway, did you know that Yuya chan is preggers and I know she will try to hide it. I'm not quiet sure who the father is but it is whoever she was handcuffed to. It was at the party the other week, Keikoku had lifted a pair of handcuffs from somewhere and handcuffed people together for a while. I can't quite remember who Yuya was handcuffed to because I was slightly hammerd at the time. I got cuffed up to Tokito chan ;) she lead me about everywhere, even to the ladies. Thankfully I can't see as we ended up taking a partial shower with her before Keikoku un-cuffed us. Ohhh, but Tokito chan...gotta pull myself together.

Dear Diary,

Shinrei sat alone at the window and looked out over the water. I wonder what he is thinking at the moment? Should I ask him? Yeah, sure, let's ask him...

AFTER ASKING SHINREI...

All he said was that he was feeling guilty about something, he said it was because this si the anniversary of when he killed that girl from the rival clan, what was it? Hakiriu...Hakirruru...oh yeah, Hikari! He killed a girl from the Hikari clan and that she was turning away from the fight, she didn't want to battle the Five Stars. At least, that is what I picked up when I asked, all I said was;

"Shinrei han, what's on your mind?" His reply was;

"I killed someone this day a year or so ago, Tora san. I still feel guilty for it."

So, that's that.

"Indiana, we need to speak." Her mother came up behind Indiana in the Rose Garden of Spirit Acres, home of the Hikari Clan.

"Yes. Mum?" The white haired girl turned from a bed of white roses and turned to her mum who approched her.

"Can we take a walk?" Her mother mentioned her to take the path to the house down the hill. Indiana fell in step with her mother.

"As you know, we've not been in the Mibu Clans Good Books...ever and the Elder, Akito, has decided that it is time to make our peace with them." Indiana gave a low growl. She had never liked the Mibu. Especially the ones the call 'The Five Stars' They had made her life a living hell. One of them, she wasn't sure which, had killed her best friend two years ago. It was in one of those stupid brawls over who had the right of way on a road. They came one way, the Hikari came the other and both parties had stoped, facing off to each other from both sides of the road. Things just got out of control and someone ripped Ryo's head right off her shoulders.

"Mum, what is Akito thinking?"

"By inviting them to our house for a week, we could talk things over with the Elders of their clan and you and the Guardiens could acquaint yourselves with 'The Five Stars'"

"Mum..."

"I know one of them killed Ryo..."

"But Mum..."

"I'm sure you will be able to sort things out with whoever..."

"BUT MUM!!!" Indiana practically screamed at her mum.

"No, Indiana, don't argue with me!" She held her eldest by the upper forearms. "I don't have that long to live, I need to see my Clan's safety secured. For both my children and my children's children! I don't want to see this clan torn apart like the last time. We need this peace." She gasped out. Clutching her chest, her ragged breathing barely making it into her lungs.

"Mum, don't exert yourself." She grabbed her mother's shoulders.

-Ok, ok Indiana, you can put up with the Mibu for a while, just make sure your mother is happy before she dies.

"Alright, how long are they starying?"

"Two weeks..." She gasped out.

-Two weeks??!! Two BLOODY weeks...ok, you can handle this...

"They arive tomorrow." Indiana almost choked her mum on the spot.

We were never ment to meet,

Under this illuminant blue sky,

To lock eyes and acquaint ourselves,

Our hands to meet and shake as one,

We should never have met and developed together,

Never to have know what you were like,

To have seen your face and heard your voice,

Against the falling rain,

You took my hand and led me down the hill,

And showed me how to live,

Because life before you...

was not worth living...


	2. The Pink Eyed Flower

Sorry, this is a long chapter, don't be frightend away by it, this is a one off. ;p DO I OWN SDK? GOD I WISH!

The Pink Eyed Flower.

The gates to Spirit Acres towered above the Mibu group: Shinrei, Keikoku, Kyo, Yuya, Benitora, Akira and Tokito.

Yuya was out of breath, the considerable swell under her kimono was now obvoius to everyone. She had tried to hide it at first, denying it to everyone when she developed a bit of a pot belly, but now, it was either a very large tumor or a definate pregnancey, she wasn't denying either. She hadn't confermed it was a pregnancy but everyone knew it was. Everyone had secretly betted on Benitora being the father; the two of them had become quite friendly over the last year. Well, it certinaly wasn't Kyo. The two of them had never seen eye to eye, either horizontally or vertically. Shinrei looked back at Yuya and Kyo, standing on oppisite sides of the group, never making eye contact, not even looking in each others direction.

_Deffinatly Benitiora's_ Shinrei mused. Looking up at the great gilded silver gates, he wondered if this was such a good idea;

Shinrei's mind slipped back to the Mibu castle five days ago, before they had left. He had been called to the Aka no Oon's room, to be told that the Hikari- their closest rivles to the rule of Japan- were offering a truce! He couldn't believe it. He still couldn't! The Hikari warriors were the fiercest, even challenging Kyo's and Kyoshiro's talent. Especially the women of that clan. Supposedly the worst things to unleash upon an army if you ever wanted to bury their bodies. Shinrei himself had never seen the Hikari women on the battle field but he had seen the aftermath of a battle with them. The field, which was once lush and blosseming with life, had been totaly obliterated! It was burnt out and in places flooded, flooded with diluted blood. Of the bodies of the Tokogawa Army...nothing...there was nothing to show an army had existed.

_Will we come out of this alive? I hope this works out, the Hikari are one of the best, if not _the _best in many areas. From what I hear, they have the best healers in Japan. Hopefully, Yuya will be able to get her _lump_ sorted. _

"Hay, Shinrei, don't you think we better get in? It's not polite to let our host wait at the gate." Benitora chimed in. The group had silenced and looked at him at the front of the group. Lifting a blue gloved hand, he placed a hand on a silver pole. He didn't have to do anything before the gate swung open and the inside of the ten foot sandstone walls that boxed in the hundered acre that belonged to the Hikari was exposed. Staring into a great bank of fog, Shinrei could barely make out the figure that moved in the gray. The form glided towards the still group until it stood right in front of Shinrei, nose to nose in fact. The girl that stood skin to skin with him took one step back, Shinrei vigourously rubbed his nose; trying to rid himself of the after tingle of static that had passed between them. The girl was dressed in a mellow blue cheongsam, blonde hair falling to her shoulders. Her green eyes seemed to be staring through them rather then at them.

"Shinrei...I hate water..." Was the only thing she said before turning her back on them. Shinrei looked at Kyo and followed the girl. The fog got worse before it got better but the girl was always seen, probably because of the faint flame coloured glow she gave off, outlining her in the distance. The fog lessened but it didn't vanish, the faint glow stopped and outlined the girl who had turned her top half around to make sure they were still following. She had stopped at the top of a flight of stone stairs, in front of the largest wooden doors Shinrei had ever seen. They paused and looked up at her.

"Maaaaaa...the enemy is here!!" She yelled at the top of her voice.

"Emiko, don't yell! I'm sorry Shinrei-sama, I'll be right down." The voice seemed to be coming from the fog over head.

"My mother is in the tower so it might take her a while to come, so I will welcome you." Another voice came from the other side of the door.

"Rika..." Emiko moaned. Rika, an exact copy of Emiko, appered at the other side of the door.

"Mibu samas, welcome to Spirit Acres. Please excuse our lack of organisation, half of us are still a-bed. We had a long night but please, make yourself at home." Rika pushed open the door, stepped aside and bowed them in. Entering in a single file, they were greeted by a warm fire in the grand marble fire place burning in the entrance hall. The hall had the dimenstions of a small bungalow, the walls were covered in multiple stitchings of blues and greens, the stone floor below their feet was dark sandstone with more blue and green in random places.

A grand staircase of marble was suddenly occupied by a small woman dresed in a regal purple robe. She was slim, her dark hair tied in a lose plate and her frame was dwarfed by the high collared robe. Her skin, was chalk white and she would have been beautiful if her skin hadn't been sagging off of her cheek bones. The Mibu thought that the woman was about 86 years old but was suprised to hear the voice that had called down from them from the tower. She moved down the stairs as nimbly as an 8 year old. She approached Shinrei and bowed to him.

"Welcome, if I may introduce my two youngest daughters: Emiko and Rika." The twins stood side by side, becoming unidentifiable, and bowed to them.

"My son, Daisuke, is still in bed but my oldest is up somewhere. Ah, here she comes, Sakura, come and greet the guests." Indiana's white head of hair appeard at the top of the stairs. Her red and gold high collard dress clung to her figure and fell to her feet. As she descended the stairs, the splits at the side of the dress reveled long, shapely legs, her feet in red slingback heels.

"Shinrei-sama, this is my eldest, Sakura..."

"Indiana." Indiana abuptly put in, before her mother could put in anymore. Shinrei held out a hand.

"Hikari sama." He bowed, at a loss at which name the white head before him had wanted to be called. She scrutinized him as he straightened. Her pink eyes narrowed. Shinrei couldn't quite believe her eyes were actually pink!

_That's probably why they called her Sakura. Her eyes are that shade of pink. _

Her head snapped up from his feet as if she had heard this thought. Her pink eyes locking with his own amber ones.

_Whoa...what did I do?_

Indiana glanced down at his still outstreched hand and tilted her head a little, as if she had never seen it before. After a second, she hesintently placed her own hand in his. He gripped her hand gently and she did the same, as if unsure what to do.

"Well, I'll show you to your rooms." Her mother put in. Indiana dropped Shinrei's hand as if it would bite her. The company moved around her, heading up the stairs to the first floor. Shinrei stood a moment longer, looking at the top of Indiana's head-she had bowed it- and studied the white until Kyo called after him. Indiana thought inwardly to herself as he brushed passed;

_This could be a little harder then I first thought. _


	3. Randomly opening doors & White Night

**For HotIceRed, my first reveiwer. **Do I own SDK? Nope, not a page.

**Randomly Opening Doors and White Night True Light**

_Hummmmmmm, I wonder how high the rock is? _

Emiko tilted her head as she stared out of her window on the second floor, looking at a the rock water feature in the back garden. She wasn't even intrested in the rock, she was trying to be random on purpose. Just to get her mind off of someone.

_The one with the orangy-blonde hair and green eyes..._

"Who is he?" She ponderd.

_Let's go and find out. _

Walking out of her room and descending the stairs to the floor below she walked to the first door she came to. Pushing it open without knocking or checking whether anyone was inside.

_No one_

Closing the door, she pushed open the door oppisite. She saw Benitora sitting at the dressing table lining up different brushes and combes. Looking up, he nodded in her direction in the mirror. She just turned and opened the next door.

Kyo was lying on the double bed, half naked, staring at the ceiling. He didn't even look at her. The door after that reveled Akira, sitting meditating on the bed.

"mmmmmmm...Tokito..." He murmerd. Emiko only tilted her head.

_Is this guy alive? _

Deciding to leave the possibly dead Akira alone, she continued to open up empty rooms until she came across Shinrei unpacking his only bag.

"Huh? What is it Emiko sama?" Shinrei asked. Emiko only snorted and grunted in:

"I hate water."

Leaving Shinrei alone to close his door, she opened up a few others. She came eventually to the Music Room, where Indiana was playing piano version of 'White Night True Light' She didn't even look up from the keys as she spoke,

"You're doing the random opening of doors again, aren't you?" Emiko only nodded.

"I can't tell you exactly where the Fire User is, except that he is on this side of the hall next door to the pregnant one." She carried on playing throught this speech, never stopping, never missing a note. Again, Emiko only tilted her head.

"Why are you think of him?"

"Huh?" Indiana wasn't put off her playing by her younger sister's random comment.

"I can't tell but you're thinking of a he."

"So what of it?"

"Nothing, I can't even see who it is. So never mind." Turning, her oldest sister called out;

"Close the doors behind you. And don't wake the others." Emiko used the heel of her foot to close the Music Room door. Indiana's song came to an end.

_Damn...she's getting too good at that..._

Emiko wasn't even looking now, just kicking open doors, hoping that someone would make a noise. Kicking open the tenth door, her hopes rose then plumeted as she heard a noise then looked upon Yuya. Strune across the bed, clutching her lump and sweating like she was caught in a desert heat wave. Yuya suddenly let out a scream. For the third time that half hour, Emiko tilted her head.

"Do you need help?" Yuya's emerald eyes met hers. "No?...Good." She knew who was next door. Actually knocking this time, she waited for a reply. Upon recieving none, she entered anyway.

He wasn't in his room. She checked his en-suit bathroom and found him trying to enter a freshly run bath.

Keikoku just blinked at her.

"Yes?"

"What's your name?" She wasn't embaressed on remotly put off by his lack of clothes.

"Keikoku. Could you help me?"

"To do what?"

"To try getting in this bath without getting wet." She only laughed.

"What's so funny? And which one of the Hikari Twins are you?"

"Em...em...emi...emik...emiko..." She couldn't help but laugh at him. Or at herself, she couldn't tell which.

A/N

'White Night True Light' is the opening theme for D.N Angel Anime.


	4. Thoughts in the Head and Red Eyes

**This chapter maybe a bit longer, to meet HotIceRed's needs, so enjoy. **DO I OWN SDK? hummmmmmmm...Keikoku? Do I own SDK? No? No? Good. ;p

**Thoughts in the Head and Red Eyes**

"I'm sorry again, Kyo-sama." Indiana bowed as she closed the door. She had just spent the last ten minutes apologising for her sister's intrusion.

_Now, that was Yuya _(who had recoverd from her pain, just to let you know)_, Akira, Kyo and Benitora. Tokito-sama wasn't in her room and all I heard in Keikoku-sama's room was splashing and my sisters laughing. _DO NOT _want to know what's going on in there and the last person is..._

"Oh dear, do I really want to?"

_Do I really want to what?_

"Do I really want to talk to him?"

_And your problem caller?_

"What am I gonna say to him?"

_The same bloody thing you've been saying to the last...1...2...3...4 people. Why should Shinrei be any different?_

"Because..."

_Because..._

"..."

_Come on...what is it?_

"...I dunno..."

_Oh brillient. Right Einstine you are. You can _see_ your sister's love problems, find a reason why the Earth revolves around the Sun but not to why you can't speak to one guy. _

Indiana's arguements with her conscience had become more verbal over the past couple of months, even before the Mibu had arrived, she had had a long running battle with her conscience, most of them had ended up with her shouting at a brick wall.

"You don't know what?" Came a voice behind her. Indiana stiffened and paled.

_Ohhhhh...you're in trouble now. _Her mind teased. _What ya gonna do?_

Turning, Indiana laid eyes upon Shinrei; dressed in black combat like trousers a black vest top and a matching pair of black gloves, it really set off the brightness of his hair and his eyes...

Indiana hadn't really noticed them before,but now, when he wasn't wearing a single peice of blue, they seemed to give off a sort of light.

_Freaky..._

"Shut up!" She mutterd. Shinrei gave her a look.

"Sorry, I'll leave you alone then, Hikari-sama." He started to walk past her and then he stopped. Probably because Indiana had reached out and grasped the shoulder of his vest top.

_Oh NO!!!!!!!!!! Aghhhhhhhhhhh!!!! What have I done?_

_Think of something!_

_Shut it, you're not helping..._

"Can I help you Hikari-sama?"

"Don't...don't call me Hikari-sama. Please call me Indiana." Shinrei, who had grabbed her wrist, let go as she released his vest top.

_Please call me Indiana!! _Her inner voice mocked in a forced tone. (You know the one, where you're making fun of someone:)

"Ugh, sure...Indiana." The way her name seemed to roll off his tounge sent shivers down her spine, the way it was intonated:IN-di-ANA.

"Thank you. Oh..." She bowed politly, "I'm so sorry for my younger sister's intrudence earlier on. I hope you are not upset. I would not have my guests so." Straightening, she managed to hold his gaze for a while before becoming too overpowerd by them and her conscience's constant bugging.

"No I was more startled then anything else. I, er, take it your sister doesn't like water?" At this, Indiana gave a deep giggle.

"No she does not. She drowned when she was six and it took us three hours to bring her back to life. They were some of the longest hours of my life, I can assure you." Shinrei instantly thought about his relationship with his brother and how they had only just started to bond. Somehow, seeing the look on her face as she silently recalled those three hours made him regret not getting to know his brother sooner.

"You must really love them then?" He commented quietly, not meaning to be heard. But she heard and the answer she gave shocked him a little.

"Yes, so much so that I sometimes wish my entire clan were dead, or that I never knew them. Because, when they die, I know I will never feel the pain of a lost loved one."

Shinrei stepped back from her. Now seeing her in a new light. He never knew, never thought that, that someone from a rival clan could feel that way.

_But..._He thought to himself,_ I was wrong, I suppose it was because I was so wrapped up in the Mibu Clan that I never took the time to actually step back and see things from their point of veiw. We Mibu were supposed Gods, never feeling the sting of loss due to our healing arts, but these people, are probably more God then we'll ever be. _

So lost in his thought was he that he didn't realise that she was speaking.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to drift like that." She bowed. A little horrifide that she was bowing to him, he took her by the shoulders gently and lifted her to met his eyes.

"No, Indiana-sama. It is I that should be bowing." Placing her straight, he gave a bow. She blushed, just like her true name, but he never saw it. Raising, he met her pink eyes.

"You have the most amazing colour of eyes."

"Humph, a freak accident, that's all."

"Accident?"

"When I was six moths old, Akito dropped me into a fire and it burned my iris', turning them pink. They do occasionaly go red from time to time. The cool thing is, is that I can change them to red when I want but it takes a bit of effort."

"Really? That would be something to see."

"Like now?"

"Well, not now but..."

She suddenly widened her eyes and he stepped away.

_Blood...red...roses...Kyo...Demon...love..._

Those were the first six words that passed through his mind at that moment. Indiana groaned and lowered her head, eyes closing and a hand coming to cover her face.

"Sorry, I can do it for hours on end when I am not tired but I haven't had much sleep lately."

"That's fine. They really are something!"

"Have I creeped you out?" She asked, still covering her face with her hand.

"No."

"Good, so you'll be able to handle the rest of the family then."

"The rest?"

"They are all asleep at the moment. We were up celebrating our Elder's marriage to my aunt. So we were up till an hour before you arrived."

"You party hard then?" He joked.

"Oh God it was boring! Almost commited suicide it was that bad."

He laughed. He laughed like he had never laughed before. This girl, for girl she was to him in age, was one of the greatest people he had ever met. And he found himself thinking, not for the last time, that this could be a lot easier then what he first presumed.


	5. One Life for One Year

**Chapters will be coming up pretty fast as I have now started my Summer Hols!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

DO I OWN SDK? Shinrei, do the honors;

"She does Not own Samurai Deeper Kyo. Credit goes to Akimine Kamijyo."

;p

**One Life for One Year**

"Tokito-sama, what a suprise to find you in here." Indiana's mother approached her. "What is this you are doing? Ahh, you're a tariot reader too?"

"Do you read the cards as well?" Tokito looked up at this aging woman with suprise. "I would have thought that a woman of your age wouldn't be interested in fortune telling and the like." The woman only laughed.

"Tokito, it may suprise you to know but I am only 40 years old." Tokito stared, wide eyed at the woman.

"It is suprising, I know but it can't be helped."

"What is it? How are you so old yet so young?" The great hall where they were situated darkend considerably. Tokito glanced around at the sudden lack of light. The once clear sky was now clouded and the Sun seemed to shrink away from what Tokito had just said.

"It is a family curse, of sorts. It's all to do with how many people we've killed. Or not killed as the case may be."

"Please, explane."

"We Hikari were born to be on the battle field, to end lives that are not of our own flesh. The more people we kill, the stronger we become but there is a catch. We must kill people to extend our life span."

"Life span?"

"Yes. Each Hikari are born with a watch, which counts down our life. Some of us are born with hundreds of years to the clock, while some have only a decade. To extend our life span, we must kill. That is the rule 'One life for One Year' Myself and my eldest, Indiana, were both born with a decade for a life, so we killed. But that is where the second rule comes in;

'Do not kill one too many, or your life span will be reduced to what it was'"

"Meaning?"

"Every Hikari has a limit as to how long their life can be extended and if we excede that limit then our clocks will be set back to our original time span and that is how long we have to live left. It cannot be stopped."

"And you exceded that limit?"

"Yes, we age physically quicky but that is it. A sort of punishment really. I have only a couple of weeks left, maybe less. But I will see my family happy before then, Tokito-sama."

Tokito looked at the woman.

_Born to kill but limited to the number of kills. What a life. _

"So, Tokito, do you know how to palm read?" Tokito answered that she did not. The old woman took hold of Tokito's palm and studied it for a while.

"Seems like...your love life is to be alterd...a great deal it seems."

"By who?" Tokito was instantly intriged.

"By someone that can see right into your soul but not your eyes. I'm sorry, it doesn't say anymore." Tokito took back her palm and rubbed it with her tumb.

"Don't worry, Tokito-sama, we will not kill you. The curse only allows us to kill ordinary soilders of the army and the Five Stars and the rest of your group can hardly be classed as soilders. When we see ordinary soilders, the curse totally takes over and we lose control of our own bodies. If someone like you were to attack then we would defend, naturally, but we wouldn't kill you unless you wanted to kill us."

"But how do I know I can trust you?"

"Put it this way, Tokito-sama, if you were classed as ordinary soldiers, all of you wouldn't have made it passed the front gate, let alone suvive three hours with us."

**OK, a little short but I needed to explane Indiana's mum's condition. This was just something to fill in the time between chapters. **


	6. Bath Time!

**Akira:Does Hikari-Dono own SDK? No she doesn't. **

**Thanks Akira. **

**Akira:Will you get me with Tokito chan because I did it?**

**Stop it, or I'll do a Hyper Kid on you. (Akira is now silent)**

**Bath Time**

_Huh? How am I all wet? Oh yeah, Keikoku is trying to get into a bath without getting wet. _

Emiko walked down the white carpeted hall way back to the bathroom when she came upon Indiana sitting with her back to the white washed wall.

_Humm, wonder what my sister is doing up against the wall like that? _

Indiana only looked up at her younger sister as she stared down at her.

"Yes, what can I do for you?"

"Why are you down there?"

"I have a headache."

"Oh." Emiko just wonderd on, back to Keikoku's bathroom. Indiana leaned forward, behind her sister was the longest trail of Cling Film she had ever seen, it just kept on coming up the stairs as her sister moved on.

_WTF?_

Indiana stood and followed the trail of Cling Film to the stairs and looked over the stone banister. The trail seemed to be coming from the stairs that lead to the kitchen in the basement. Giving the moving line of Cling Film a side look, she abruptly stomped her foot on it. Back in Keikoku's bathroom, Emiko pulled at the thin plastic and at the stairs, it broke at Indiana's foot. Indiana picked up her end of the Cling Film and started to roll it into a ball. She cleared the stairs no problem, but when it came to to entrance hall, her foot slid on something and she was sent crashing to the floor. Her teeth clashed together and her jaw vibrated as her chin made contacted with the stone floor. Her nose was flooded with the intoxicating smell of Jasmin Oil. Forcing her eyes into focus, she saw the oil in the shape of her sisters foot print. It seemed diluted with something, as it seemed to sit ontop of the small traces of water left behind.

_Again, WTF? _

Picking herself up, her eyes traced the trail left by her feet.

_God...I don't even wanna know what their doing in there. _

A thought suddenly came to her head.

_Oh shit!_

Forgetting about the Cling Film, she raced up the stairs and took another look at the good white carpet.

_Oh COME ON!!!! Akito's gonna kill me!_

On the cashmere carpet, great dirty trails of water and oil were left in Emiko's wake.

_Aghhh, the cashmere carpet. Ohhhhhh I'm screwwwwwwed! _

**Meanwhile...back in the bathroom...**

The Jasmin oil hadn't worked- the only thing in chemistry Emiko remembered was that oil is denser then water- she thought that Keikoku would be able to sit ontop of the water and take the bath while not getting wet. Well, let's just say that that was a bit of a disaster, as Keikoku was now wet and oily and smelling of pungent Jasmin oil. After drying him off, they had thought about it in silence for a while. The two of them just looking down on the oily bath, that was, until Emiko had another of her random tangents and announced that the water level wasn't very deep and that if she sat in the bath, Keikoku could sit ontop of her, then he wouldn't get wet. He only agreed and a short time later, Emiko found her cheongsam soaked along with her hair with Kiekoku sitting on her stomach. The scene played a little like this;

"Right, hang on." Emiko slid into the bath. No, she actually slipped on the oil, which sent a mini tidal wave over the side of the bath and splashing Keikoku's toes. The bath was only a little shallower, most if it sitting on the laminate flooring or soaked into her clothes. Keikoku looked at Emiko's damp blond hair and face, he decided she was something else;

_Not stupid or loud or bossy_

"Are you going to get in?" He did, but the problem with that was, well, it's hard to sit on someone in a bath ment for one person. First, he stood on her face, then stomach, chest then his foot found footing in the very narrow space between her legs. Placing both feet in that space, he fell right on her poor stomach. Letting out an 'ooff' sound, he turned his head. Emiko was now compleatly submerged in the water. Only the place he was sitting on was dry. He just sat and watched as she slowly tuned from a pale white to a blue then to a purple. He only watched as she drowned until she pulled up, letting her stomach drop, dumping Keikoku in the water and letting a fountin of jasmin scented water pour from her mouth into his face.

"Where you drowning?"

"No, I wasn't."

"It looked like you were."

"Well, I wasn't!" She put on a pouting face. "Even though I hate water, I know how to swim."

After climbing out, they stared back down at the bath again, then Emiko had another of her random tangents.

"Cling Film!" She ran out of the room and left him there, looking after her.

She returned five minutes later with a length of thin plastic.

"What are we going to do with that?" He asked, non-plussed.

"What you are going to do," she lay the lenghth of film over the oily bath water and mentioned for him to get in.

"I'm sure this will work, nice thinking Emiko-san." Well, as you can imagin, it didn't. As soon as he sat down,the plastic sunk and him with it. Panicking a little, he rushed to get out and only slipped upon the now sunken Cling Film and oil. Slipping, falling face forward into the water and sending most of the H2O over board and soaked the floor and Emiko's cheongsam.

"You know what." She said between fits of laughter. "You should just take a shower!"

"Yeah, but how do I take a shower without getting wet?" What she said next was probably one of the few smart answers Emiko was ever to give you.

"Use an umbrella!" She giggled.

**OK a little longer but worth it. I edited the first chapter so please take a look. **


	7. Of Blind Men and Fog

**Kyo:No, Hikari doesn't own SDK**

**Time to start on Tokito and Akira now. **

**Of Blind Men and Fog**

Tokito moved away from the table in the dining hall. Hikari-sama had left her to read the cards herself.

_Someone who can see my soul but not my eyes..._

The words plauged her, she wonderd who the Hikari was talking about. Pulling a random card from the deck, she looked down at it; Ice.

_You refuse to acknowledge what's infront of you. _She read the meaning of the card.

_What the hell? _

Placing it on the top of the deck, she reshuffled the deck and randomly drew another; Blossom.

_Something unexpected will bloom from your blindness_

Seeing the deck wasn't going to be any help to her, she shoved them in her back pocket. The sun had slowly reapperd from behind the cloud it had hidden behind when she was talking to Hikari-sama and decided that some air would be good for her. But, upon opening the front doors, she was greeted with a dense fog and chill wind.

_WTF? Where's the bloody sun? _

"Ahh, sorry Tokito-sama, we can't allow you out there." Turning, Rika stood behind her.

"Why not? Can't I go wherever I want?"

"Your arrogence annoys me, Tokito, but I am willing to let it slip for now." Tokito glared at Rika.

"Well, why shouldn't I go out there? It's only fog!"

"Ah, but it's Hikari Fog, it hides things and if you don't know where you are going, then you can be forever lost in it. And, also, the Hikari wilderness surrounding the castle is not for those who are not Hikari. The wolves, especially, take a liking to protecting the Clan. They can not tell the difference between guest and trespasser." From the fog, several anamalistic noises came. Instantly becoming scared, Tokito gripped the door side. Rika only frowned and by the tone of her voice, it sounded as if she was worried too.

"That's close, even for the wolves. They know they aren't allowed passed the markers."

"Markers?"

"The red stones surrounding the castle, they mark where the wilderness ends and the front lawn begins. They are not allowed passed that boundary unless we permit them. They have never came more then ten meters of the markers in packs before."

"But that doesn't sound like wolves."

"There are many more terrible things in the wilderness other then wolves."

"Like?"

"When Aokigahara became over-run with the failed Mibu experements, many were drawn here. We don't know how or why, they just showed up one day. But, it turns out that these experements were diesesed and mutilated to the point of being inhuman. It was hard to tell what they were at first but it was the red eyes that gave them away. We can't do anything to get rid of them, we can only hope they respect the law of the wilderness and let us be."

"But what happens when they don't? What do you do then?"

"That happened once and it was Indiana who saved our asses. They seem to fear...or respect her...for her red eyes it seems. They had myself and my brother cornerd, quiet literally, Indiana jumped on the first mutant and squashed it. The others just looked at her and backed away. In that moment, Indiana's eyes were glowing a bright red, as if someone was holding a light behind them. The mutants cowerd and backed away. They've never attacked us since."

Tokito was terrifide now, but she didn't show it. She only let go of the door and stiffly walked back to the dining hall. Rika only looked out over the fog. Praying that the animals in the wilderness stayed put for the while, while the Mibu where here.

**AT THE SAME TIME...IN THE KITCHEN...**

Akira sat at the centre worktop of the kitchen, drinking his sake. He was in deep thought -about Tokito no less- and what he should do. Now, Akira is a man who can sense anyone and anything, but what he didn't sense was a boy jumping from one worktop to another in illumonous yellow pyjamas, doing backflips along the surface of the worktop.

"Listen, Akira man, if you really love Tokito so much, then just go and tell her." Akira was so suprised by this statement that he jumped from his stool (sending it flying into the wall) and drew both his swords.

"Who's there?" He demanded. The boy just did backflips across the table behind Akira.

"Akira-sama, just tell Tokito...or I will." The boy joked as Akira turned and looked at where the boy would have been if he hadn't jumped over Akira and landed on the table behind him. By now, Akira was becoming pissed off.

"I'm warning you, when I find you I'll..."

"You'll do what?" Akira screamed and fell back on his behind. The boy had uncoverd his presence right infront of Akira and I mean RIGHT infront of Akira, nose to nose in fact.

"Jeez man, get a grip! It's only," The boy looked at the kitchen clock. "Six thirty in the afternoon man. Stop screamin', some of us are still asleep man."

"What the hell? Who are you?" Akira shouted at the stranger. It wasn't that he was afraid, oh no, if the boy was in the castl that ment he had to be a Hikari, but what botherd him was that there was something he couldn't place about the boy. It was like he was vulnerable yet not vulnerable.

"Akira, what's wrong? Indiana came pounding down the steel spiraling staircase into the kitchen. "Oh, **that's **what's wrong. Daisuke, don't go freaking out the guests, alright. It's bad enough that Emiko and Keikoku are doing freaky things in the bathroom (Ooo, that sounds dirty;p) without you scaring everyone else." Daisuke looked a in his older sister's general direction, not exactly at her but not that far off. It was a pretty good guess, seeing as how he was blind, just like Akira.

"Ohhhhh, Annnaaaaaaa, you always spoil my fun!"

"'Cause you're a spoilt brat. Just because you're blind seems to make you special for some reason."

_He's blind. I see now. _

Akira picked himself up and straightened up. Holding out a hand to Daisuke, he didn't expect Daisuke's hand to meet his half way. Hands shaking, Akira sensed out the boy facing him. Tall, around his height, lightly built, blonde hair falling to his neck and blue eyes. Daisuke kept his eyes open, even though his pupils would look too small and Daisuke was about Tokito's age, possibly older. Letting go, Akira turned and picked up his fallen stool.

"Daisuke-sama, it's a pleasure to meet you. How do you know my name and...and...about the other thing?"

"Oh, Daisuke has a sixth sense. Whenever an Hikari loses one of the five senses, the sixth sense kicks in and makes up for the loss and makes it twice as strong as before. And it isn't limited to that sense either, he has all the abilities of a phychic too, which can be really creepy too."


	8. She threw the book at Him

**Short and Sweet. I don't own SDK.**

**She threw the book at him. **

"Ana, what should we have for dinner?" Indiana's mother asked her eldest that night, as they sat in the study together. The only thing lighting the richly furnished room was the great fire that burned in the harth. Indiana sat in an armchair, legs swung over one arm with her back braced aginst the other. A very old book on water magic sat in her lap.

"I think it should be whatever the guests want. We are playing to their needs, arn't we?"

"Whatever do you mean, Indiana?"

"Well..."

"You can decide what to have for dinner, Hikari-sama. It is your house afterall." Shinrei walked in from the doorway, closing the door behind him. Indiana's mother bowed and left the room. Indiana continued reading her book, after her conversation in the hallway with him, she had felt ashamed that she had been so open with him and had receeded back into her shell, she had not talked to anyone (except for her sister when she had asked what was wrong) and had hid in her room. She had hid in the study in the hope of avoiding this very person, but now, he had found her and she could not leave the room for two reasons; 1) He would know she was avoiding him 2)It wasn't proper hosting etiquette to leave a guest alone in social rooms like the study. Shinrei stopped looking at her and moved to the row of book cases lining a dark wall oppisite. Scanning a row at head height, he pulled out a tome next to the space which was once occupied by the book Indiana was now reading. Filling a chair oppisite, he engrossed himself in the book on water techniques, or so it seemed to Indiana. He was eyeing her, her flame tinted hair and red illuminated eyes caught his attention and he wouldn't look away. She felt his amber stare lock upon her and she blushed, she couldn't help it. So she did the only thing she could do: She threw the book at him. A five hundred and eighty page hardback, leather bound book. It hit him, full on in the face.

"Would you stop looking at me!?" She yelled at him. Shinrei looked at her, nose bleeding, eyes rapidly blinking in her direction. The infuriated look vanished from her face as she realised what she had done. Sliding from her chair, she crawled to his feet. Kneeling, she reached up to him with a hanky she pulled out of nowhere and dabbed his nose.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean too. It's just, I can't handle it when people stare at me like you do."

"No, Indiana, I shouldn't have been staring." Holding the hanky to his nose, Indiana sighed.

_After all that time avoiding him, I run into him here. Stupid. _

_Ahhhh, young love..._

_Shut up. I don't need to start talking to myself right in front of him. _

"So, ouch, what's for dinner?" To this question, she had no answer. Only this;

"Just pray to God that my Mum's not the one cooking." He laughed and only made his nose bleed more.


	9. Handcuffs at Dinner

**I don't own SDK blah blah blah blah blah. Enjoy.**

**Handcuffs at Dinner**

"Ahh, there you are, please, take your seats." Benitora moved to the seat closest and started to retract the chair from the table when;

"Umm, excuse me, I think you're about to take my seat." He turned and saw a small girl standing behind him. She must have been about six or seven years old but she spoke like an adult.

"Um, I'm sorry but there isn't a name place here."

"I think there is, Benitora-sama. Right there." Big brown eyes looked up at him and a small finger pointed to a small piece of folded card on the plate in front. There was the name 'Anzu'

"Oh, I'm sorry Anzu."

"That's ok. I believe your seat is further up the table." Benitora bowed and walked the length of the table, checking for his name. He came to Yuya's place and looked at the next one along, only three spaces away from the Elder's seat.

_Ah ha, there I am and right next to Yuya-han. _

He took his place next to Yuya and talked away. Kyo took Yuya's other side. Next to him, Riku took her place and glanced at the empty seat next to her.

_What is Daisuke's place doing here? It should be Emiko._

At this, more people entered the room, most of them wearing proper clothes but the younger ones -like Anzu- showed up in brightly colored pajamas. The entire bottom half was filled with brightly coloured Hikari but the top half remained incomplete. Emiko, Indiana, Daisuke, Shinrei and Hotaru were missing, as well as the head of the clan. Moments later, Shinrei walked in alone. Yuya motioned him up the table.

"You have to look for your place." Riku called up to him from her place that he was to be sitting on the other side as Daisuke was to be sitting next to her. He swept to the other side of the table and found his place without looking at who was sitting in the empty seat next to him. He only knew that Akira was sitting on the other side, who was a little embarrassed that he had to sit next to Tokito. He sat and viewed Riku opposite. Looking up the table, he could see Indiana's mother and a man sitting in the two seats on the right of the Elder's chair and what he presumed was the Elder's wife and a doctor sat in the two on the left. He got into conversation with Akira and didn't even notice Indiana walked in the room in a blue kimono with white sakura printed around the edges with her white hair swept up in a pony tail. She came up to Riku and her younger sister only shook her head. Spotting the three empty seats, she prayed to God that she wasn't sitting next to Shinrei, but God never answers the prayers of a killer.

_Ohhh Daisuke...what have you done? _She gave a look at her younger brother, who had spectacularly appeared from up the chimney, sending soot all over the marble floor. He only grind as he saw her sister's desperate look. Her eyes looked down at the name place again, that is when Shinrei saw her look.

"I'm not that bad a person to sit next to? If you don't want me to sit here then I can move." He started to rise but she gently placed a hand on his shoulder and pushed him down.

"No, it's not you; I'm just out of it. I'll sit before I embarrass myself any further." She nodded in the direction of several of her family members who had paused their conversations to listen in on hers. All that remained now was Keikoku and Emiko. They had to be there before the Elder arrived but, it was too late. Akito came from the back door beside the fire place and all but the guests had to rise to greet him.

_Egh, either they don't want dinner or they are very late, either way Emiko is in trouble now!_

Akito, a young man of about thirty, with dark hair and eyes, scoured the table. Everyone fell silent, knowing what was going to happen next.

"Sakura, where is your younger sister?" He didn't shout or raise his voice, he only calmly asked and that meant trouble.

Indiana clenched her fists, nails digging into her palm. He needed an answer, but she didn't know where she was, she couldn't lie to him and she couldn't tell him the truth, either.

"I...err...that is...I..." The tension in the room was intense, you could hear the heart beats of everyone in the room, they echoed off of the high rafters of the hall and vibrated the glasses on the table. But the loudest sound to Shinrei, was Indiana's ragged breathing.

"Answer me girl, or face the consequences." Akito's voice never changed. The hairs on the back of Kyo's neck stood on end, as did everyone else's. The blood was now pouring from Indiana's hands now, she felt faint and wasn't sure if she could hold herself up.

_This is it, bad enough I'm being punished for the ruined carpet but this is the end, he'll kill me here and now!!!_

"Well, um, Akito-sama, the truth is that I don't..." Her attempt of bravery was interrupted with the doors opening and in stumbled Keikoku and Emiko. The two seemed unable to move away from one another as they laughed their way to the top of the table.

_Oh God, they're high, they're both high! Emiko's been at the opium again. This is it! Good bye cruel life!_

"We're sorry…..Akito-sama, it's just…we were having so much fun we didn't hear the bell." Emiko snorted at the Elder. Indiana's eyes had widened and steeled over, she was going to kill her sister! She and Keikoku made their way behind Akito's chair and sat in the last two remaining seats.

_WTF? They're wearing handcuffs!? _

They had trouble sitting down at their places, given that they had about an inch of chain between both hands. Akito only looked down at them, disgusted His head turned back to Indiana, whose eyes hadn't moved from the plate in front.

"There is something else you have to answer for, as well. The expenses for a new cashmere carpet for the guest bedroom hall. I suppose you will be paying?" A rhetorical question. Of course she would be paying for it; she couldn't let her sister take the rap for it. She nodded and Akito finally sat down in his chair.

**Ok leave you all on a cliff hanger. **


	10. Bad Tempers

_**I don't own SDK. **_

**Bad Tempers**

Shinrei looked up at Indiana; she looked as if she was about to pass out. Akito sat and his family followed suit. Indiana rigidly sat and slumped in her chair. Shinrei took up her hands and grew wide eyed at what he saw. All the blood drained back into the cresent shaped cuts in the palms of her hands and the skin repared itself. Feeling her palms with his thumbs, he couldn't quiet believe it.

"It's water magic. I can control my blood and since the body is essentually liquid I can heal myself quickly. As I understand, you can control water too."

"I do but...nothing like this."

"I can teach you, it's quite basic." He nodded slightly, still thumbing her palms.

"I'll show yoou then." She reluctantly took her hand from his and picked up a small vegtable knife and slit his palm. He pulled back and almost licked the free flowing blood but she took his palm and grabbed his attention.

"Now, I want you to concentrate on a river, the cleanest river you can imagin or remember. Got one?"

"Yes."

"Now, imagin it's flowing backwards and let the feeling of the water rush over you." Shinrei closed his eyes, feeling the sensation rush over his feet and all the way up his body. It was hypnotising. He almost lost to the sensation when Indiana said calmly to him, with a hint of a giggle to him;

"You're doing a little too well." Looking down, he saw the blood in his arm flow backwards and his entire arm turn a deathly shade of white. He became light headed and thought he was going to faint when Indiana placed a slight kiss on his right cheek. He felt all the blood leave his face and cascade back dow the vessals in his arm.

"Sorry, it seems to be the only way to reverse it." She blushed slightly and he giggled. Her pink eyes glanced across the table, it seemed that nobody saw.

"So, what's for dinner, mum?"

"Uh, everything!"

"Everything?" She asked in a dry voice.

"Yes, I couldn't decide what to have so I cooked everything."

"At least we wont be limited." Shinrei commented. Indiana leaned in and whisperd in his ear that they were all in danger of food poisoning and that they were a limited number of dishies that were safe to eat because her mum was only capable of cooking those dishes safely. Shinrei laughed and asked her to point out the safe dishes. She only replied that she orderd out whenever her mum cooked.

When the dishes were served, Yuya prayed that there was something safe for her baby to eat. And was releved when a plate of high fiber Tofu was placed near her. She felt someone looking at her and turned to the top of the table. Indiana's mother was smiling at her. Yuya smiled back, knowing things were safe.

Akira and Tokito saw the same plate and both went after it. The Peking Duck didn't stand a chance. Grabing one end of the plate, Tokito grabed another and they both hauled the plate towards them.

"Hay blind mans bluff, this was my duck, get your own."

"Sorry Tokito, I saw it first." Tokito laughed.

"You **SAW **it first? Oh please. You can't even see your own ass so don't go saying you saw this duck, blind boy."

"Ahh, but I saw it with my third eye first, Tokito."

"What the Fuck? Third Eye? Yeah, you're only saying that because you know I saw it first. Third eye my ass."

Shinrei only laughed and leaned over.

"Is that a safe dish?"

"No...wait...yes! Yes it is, it's Duck Stur Fry she can't cook."

"Good." Shinrei leaned in over Akira and lifted the plate out of both pairs of hands and dished himself half the Duck and lowerd it back into their waring pair of hands. Indiana gaped at Shinrei's plate.

"I take it you don't want pudding?"

Next to her, Emiko and Keikoku where laughing their heads off. You could not believe the mess they had created with the tomatoe soup. Sharing the entire bowl between them, they had some how got it all over the white table cloth for a meter around them, all down their clothes and up the wall behind them. The handcuffs were partly to blame. They had to negotiate as to who was to use the right hand and who was to use the left and it turned out that Keikoku was to use the right cuffed hand and Emiko to use the free left hand. It was also the fact that the too of them were hyper from all the jasmin oil used in Keikoku's bath. He had ended up taking a shower, with the umbrella. The two of them had cramed into the box shower and put up the umbrella, thus making it impossible to move. You can probably imagin what happened after and why Emiko's cheongsam ended up in the bin in Keikoku's bathroom.

Half way through dinner is when things got out of control. It was during a bowl of soup that Daisuke kicked Riku, who was sitting next to him. Now Riku, who is normally very tolerant of Daisuke, was pushed over the edge and smacked Daisuke right across the face. The entire table fell silent as his head rocked on its neck and snapped forward. His face lit up into a bright smile, a sure sign that something was about to go down hill.

"Uh-oh." Was the only sound that quietly came out of Indiana's mouth. Daisuke streached out a hand and from the far end of the table, a bowl of cold chicken soup came. Indiana saw what was to come but couldn't stop it in time. She only sat with her head in her hand and sighed as Daisuke dumped the soup over Riku's head. The thick brown liquid stuck in Riku's blonde pony tail as she pulled the bowl off her head. Indiana smothered a laugh at the look on her younger sister's face. She wasn't laughing for long though because Riku burst into flames. Literally. The soup evaporated from her face and hair. Riku lit up the entire dark dining room with her Human Torch trick. All fire in the room died and only Riku shone. Daisuke was now grinning wildly, this was exactly what he had wanted. He was a trouble maker by nature and any chance to piss off his sister was taken. All the wiser members of the family had taken the intiative and had left with anyone they could grab. Riku may be calm and collected, but by God, she had a temper!

Akito lifted himself from his seat and yelled at Riku to extingush herself and leave the room but Riku either didn't hear him or ignored him, her eyes had become flaming black embers and were locked onto Daisuke. Daisuke only stood, facing his older sister, which looked a little weird because he was looking up at her and burst into flames himself. Emiko had suddenly came down from her hyperness and had become serious, she had enough experiance of her twin's bad temper. And she and her older sister knew that when Daisuke and Riku go at it, you take cover and don't come out until you can see the sky again. Emiko looked at her older sister, who only sat stone like in her chair. It wasn't until the table cloth caught fire that she finally yelled an order to run, when the last eighty-five of hundred family and guests finally ran from the room. Indiana grabbed Shinrei's high collar, Akira's obi sash and had somehow managed to clasp Tokito's arm and run them to the door. She got half way down the table when she turned. Emiko was struggling to pull Keikoku away from the table. He was too memorised with the two human torches to realise what danger he was in. Letting go of the three she had grabbed, she ran back to her sister. Upon arrivel, she grabbed the mass of orange hair and pulled. That worked, but it wasn't very fast and they needed speed to see the next day. So, she did something she promised never to do again. She took her other hand and grabbed hold of his crotch. Keikoku let out high pitched squeel and insatntly doubled over. Keeping a firm hold on both areas north and south of the waist line, she dragged Keikoku and a handcuffed Emiko out the door along with his half brother and friends, both males were indicating what pain he was in by keeping both hands firmly infront of said area, while Tokito laughed as they ran from the burning table.


	11. He's Gonna Kill Me!

**Usuall disclamer I don't own this.**

**He's Gonna Kill Me!**

Indiana was in trouble, and she knew she was in trouble. The look that Akito gave her was enough to conferm it. All of the dinner guests had assmbled in the entrance hall, watching the fire swirl in the dining room. They couldn't see anything. The table, floor, walls and the siblings had compleatly vanished. All there was was the colours of flame and that was it. It was just fire- which never came passed the door- and the heat. After minutes, or what seemed like hours, people moved away and Akito, the guests, Indiana's Aunt, the doctor and Indiana herself were left. Akito cleared his throte and Indiana's hands curled around something soft. When Akito clears his throte, you either prepare to run to the ends of the Earth or prepare to be put in hospital and Indiana didn't want to awaken from a coma again, so she raised herself onto her heels and prepared to sprint.

"Indiana..." Akito's voice didn't raise above the fire. Kyo's hair stood on end and Benitora's eyes were squeezed shut tighter.

"Come with me. I must speek with you in my study."

_No, I'm not going to get the shit kicked out of me again._

What she did next, took years off her life, and went down in the Hikari History Books as one of the bravest things ever said.

"No." She whisperd. She was terrifide that her voice would break. Her hand curled around the soft thing she had grabbed.

"What?" Akito turned to her, voice vindictive and threatening. Indiana's eyes turned red but she didn't care. Akito moved towards her.

"What was that? Sakura?" The thing she grabbed squeezed her hand. She wasn't paying attention. But she gained courage and courage became confidence and confidence ment changes.

"No. This is not my fault. So don't blame me for something that has no cause. This is no ones fault." Behind Akito, Indiana saw her Aunt, mother and Taichi (the Doctor) tense and gasp. Akito's eyes widened and Indiana had the random thought of Akito's eyes would pop out if he widened them any more (Emiko and Keikoku-sama must be rubbing off on me)

_What the hell are you still doing here? He's going to fucking kill you you baka. Run!!!!_

_Oh God..._

_What????!!!!_

_You're actually _**right**_ for once!!_

Time seemed to freeze for once, and all that moved was Akito and what Akito was moving was his right hand and in his right hand, was something really sharp. Time slowed and Indiana saw things the way Diasuke probably saw them; slow (the the step forward button on your DVD player will give you this effect) she saw the razer Akito liked to carry about with him, for the killing of the Mibu Failures or the maiming of family members. And for the slow moments she saw things like this, she pitied him. Feeling her lungs expand gently, she realised that he was well intent upon killing her this time.

_Just like Dad..._

_Oh yes...just like Dad..._

_Honey...Sakura...run...don't let Akito send you to meet me. Honey, it's time to run...the time to make changes will come, but now, run..._Hearing her Dad's final words being replayed over and over again in her head brought her back to reality and the reason, the **only** reason, why she remained with her family at all. Tokito gasped and razer was brought down upon Indiana who lent back and let the razer slice the stray strand of white hair which floated from her face. This was the time when her aunt, Taichi and her mum landed on Akito, crushing him. Taichi looked up at her, the blonde man looked at her.

"Indiana, run. We can hold him but not for long. We'll sedate him, but run!" Akito's right hand wriggled free and slashed Taichi across the cheek.

"Go!!" And then she ran. Pulling the thing in her hand behind her. She didn't know where she was going. She only ran up the stairs to the third floor and pulled the thing behind. She stopped at the end of the corridor where another passage crossed its path. She turned and came face to face with Shinrei.

_Oh God, what have I done? _

She looked down at her hand. He hadn't let go. She didn't want to let go. Tears welled up in her eyes and she let them fall, her red eyes dimmed to a muddy blood colour and she cried. Right in front of him.

Shinrei couldn't believe what he had just saw downstairs. The way Akito looked at her, scared him and enreaged him at the same time. And now, she was crying. He pulled on her hand and took her in his arms, encasing her in his embrace. She snuggled into him and just enjoyed his warmth. She liked it, liked **him**. She couldn't deny it and it was only the first day! She threw her arms around him and buried her face in his blue cheongasam. He took her in and let her wet his shoulder. She quietend quickly, he just stood, cradling her in his arms. He felt her heart beat calm and reaturn to its natural rythem. He just buried his face in her hair and just enjoyed being with her.

"Are you ok?" She asked in his shoulder.

"Yes, I'm fine. Are you? You look terrifide!"

"Well yeah, of course I would be. I mean, Akito just tried to kill me and..." She leaned back in his arms. "I..."

_Just like a really corny romance novel. I mean, just look at him, he's moving in to kiss you and...wait...what are you doing?_

_I'm moving in to kiss him. Don't try and stop me. _

They were just and inch, maybe less, away from each other. So close they could feel each others warmth when...

_CRASH_

"Jeasus, Hotaru!" It was at that time that Keikoku came flying through the air and smashed into the wall. Tokito's voice had shouted. Indiana and Shinrei seperated and ran down the hall to Shinrei's half brother.

"What have you done this time idiot?" Shinrei asked, kneeling at his brother's head.

"I only got in the way of that mad guys razer. He got me in the face and flung me here. It was quiet fun."

"He, he isn't sedated?"

"No!" Akira came runnng after Keikoku and ended up tripping up on Hotaru's clog and fell ontop of him.

"Kyo and Benitora are holding him back but I think your Elder has totally lost it."

"And Tokito and Yuya?"

"Yuya is with your mother and I think Tokito is..." It was at that, that Tokito came flying and landed on Akira. Hotaru grunted at the extra weight.

"Akira, how much did you eat? You just gained a lot of weight just now." Tokito looked up at Indiana.

"Kyo and Benitora can't hold him for much longer. I suggest you get your skinny ass outta here. I think Akito has lost all his marbles." Indiana sighed and the sound of Benitora screaming down the passage that Akito was heading their way followed.

"Doesn't this guy ever give up?" Hotaru asked. "I'm bored of playing tag now, can we play something else?" At this, Indiana laughed. A deep laughter that penitrated the very core. It was beautiful. And despite that Akito was looking for her with homicidal intent and a razer, she had to laugh. She could see why Emiko had taken a shine to him. Shinrei's brow cocked at his younger brother.

"This is something we can do. It's called 'Getting outta here without getting Indiana killed.' Wanna play?"

"Yeah, what's the rules?"

"Get Indiana away from the man with the razer without getting her killed or getting yourself killed. Ok?"  
"Sounds like fun." From the corridors to the left, Akito's demented laugh could be heard. Shinrei stood and grabbed Indiana's arm, picking her up. The three on the floor picked themselves up and they asked if there was a back door to the house. It was through the Council room on the bottem floor and down a set of stairs. The tough thing was, was that there was only one set of stairs to the bottem floor and Akito was too close. The sound of Akito coming closer disterbed them. It was decided, through the back door and out into the back garden.

_Now, just to get rid of Akito..._

"Taichi has seditive in his room and it's the only way to contain him."

"So, we gotta get that sedative." Akira said.

"No, don't try. Akito is smart. A tactitian like Yukimura, he'll be preventing anyone from getting to that sedative by staying very close to Taichi's room. The only way to get him away, is to draw him away. With me." Shinrei clenched his teeth.

"And one last thing." She added in.

"Yes."

"See this door we're standing infront of?"

"Yeah."

"Who's name is on it?"  
"Taichi." Hotaru read out. Akito's laugh came around the corner and his shadow creeped around the bend. They all stared, only Tokito kept her head and pushed Indiana's chest, sending her stumbling backward.

"Come on out little bitch, let me kill you, just like that traitor of a father. Let me open you up with my razer, the same way I did to him." They ran down the hall, just as Akito laid eyes on the end of Hotaru's clog.

Indiana had never run like she had done before. Only hearing the thump of her heart. And while she was running, she was undressing.

"Hay, this is a time for escaping, not stripping." Tokito yelled. Dropping her sash on the floor and ripping off her gloves, she dropped them. Another hall intersepted the one they were on. As they approached, she tore off her robe and flung it to the corridor to their right. It landed half way down the passage, but it could still be seen. She ushered them to the left and ran. Akito came to the crossing of passages and sniffed, when he picked up nothing, he noticed the blue kimono to his right and he ran that way. Ever entent now, that he was sure that Indiana was running around naked. But of course, Indiana is also a tactitian and had anticipated another of Akito's fits. She had wisely put on a pair of blue shorts and pink t-shirt underneath. She had also cleverly hid her trainers under her kimono too. Eventually, the rescue party came to Taichi's room again. But they didn't stop there. Akito was now approaching from the right so to go down was the only way to go. The homicidle Elder was hot on their heels again, so a quick detour to the first floor was neccesary. Akito could be heard rampaging on the second floor above. The guest bedroom hall way was now carpetless- it had been taken away and destroyed- and the hard wood flooring sat beaneth their feet. They stopped, for the first time in minutes and took a well deserved breather. Indiana placed both hands on the wall and panted hard. Shinrei reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this. I was afraid that Akito would take another turn. I'm sorry again. I shouldn't have answerd him back. Is Keikoku-sama's face alright?"

"Yeah, my face is fine."

"But how about you? Do you think you could make it?" Shinrei squeezed her shoulder. She nodded. Akira looked over at Tokito, who was sweating like she had ran around the Mibu Village. And he was imidiatly turned on.

_Oh..not NOW!_ He fumed at himself.

Keikoku moved passed Shinrei and Indiana and walked up to a light patch in the white paint where a picture used to hang. There, sticking out from the wall, was a leaver. He stood a stared at it.

"Come on, I think Akito has left the third floor. Let's go." Shinrei ordered. Everyone moved except for Keikoku, who was staring at the writing in big red letters scrawled above the leaver.

"DO NOT PULL! UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES! WELL, OK, ONLY IN A DIRE EMERGANCY BUT THAT'S IT! DO NOT PULL! EMIKO HIKARI

"Hummm, let's pull this, see what happens." Indiana turned and saw Hotaru reach for the leaver.

"Noooo! Keikoku!! Don't pull that leaver!!!" But, what did Keikoku do? He pulled the bloody leaver. And what did this leaver do? The hard wood flooring the group were standing upon split neatly down the middle and they all fell into a dark oblivion.

**OK Kinda long but I enjoyed it. I needed to apply pressure to Shinrei and Indiana. **

**Shinrei: You could have let me kiss her. Come on, this is part romance part humour. **

**Hay, I'm author so I decide when you get any. IF at all. **


	12. Daichi's Daughter

**Daichi's Daughter**

Yuya watched Kyo and Benitora limp down the stairs. Kyo was sporting a slash over the right eye and Benitora had several cuts down his arms, they were lucky, it could have been much worse. She turned to Indiana's mother and asked why a mad man was after Indiana.

"Well, Akito is many things; a leader, perfectionist and tactition. He up holds the family with an iron fist and punishes anyone who dares defy him. He likes to keep up the sophisticated assasin look. He also hold a strong stances in Misogyny."

"What's Misogyny?"

"Hatred for women. He dispises women and thinks they are good for only three things;House Keeping, Setting examples of and siring heirs. That is the only reason why he married my sister. His child will inherit his position and power and, most likely, his opinions that women are a secondary race. That their existance belongs at home, 'To be seen and not heard'"

"That's just crule and WRONG!" Yuya yelled. "We are here for a reason, not just to carry on the race."

"Well, Akito and all of the Elders before him shared the exact opinion. We can't change him."  
"But why does he pick on your daughter so?" Benitora asked.

"Because of him."

"Who?"

"My husband. Daichi. He was from another clan and he tried to free us from Akito's rule, but when Indiana was seven, Akito murdered him in her bedroom. Diachi had gatherd us together and had pursuaded us to leave the house at night, but Akito had found out and had come to stop him. He slaughterd my husband infront of her. He tore open his throte with his razer and let him bleed to death slowly but that wasn't enough. While he lay dying, he slowly cut off his fingers, then his toes. After he was done with that, he opened up my husband's body and removed his heart. Akito ate it raw right infront of Sakura. Akito then painted the walls red with Daichi's blood with his bare hands. Sakura was kneeling on the other side of her father's body as Akito obliterated Daichi's body. All the while, she looked at Akito and didn't take her eyes off of him. It wasn't until Akito had turned to kill her that she moved. She stabbed him through the heart with Daichi's sword. Only, she didn't hit him in the right place and he survived. After we found her, she was severly traumatized but she recoverd, bearly. Sakura is now partial to schizsophrenic attacks while in great distress. It happens very rarely but Akito has a way of provoking it. It seems to be a long term punishment for her."

"Holy shit." Benitora mumbled. "That's terrible."

"Yes, but I think that it is a way to beat him. She could be the one to finish him off, to free us. But, that would be manipulative of me. To take advantage of my daughter's mental disability. I'm not the only one though, who thinks that Sakura's disability could be the only effective weapon. You see, when she has a schizophrenic attack, she doesn't change personalities or rock back and forth, she kills. She becomes a killing machine, compleatly in control of her emotions but she can't control her body, the curse seems to take advantage of her weakness. We just need to unleash her at the right time. But that's wrong of me."

Yuya, Kyo and Benitora only looked at the woman. Her head bowed, her hair falling in a mess over her face. She seemed to be crying, but if she was, then she was not going to show it to her guests.

**Ok, short 'n' sweet but my head is banging off the ceiling at the moment so this was all I could manage at midnight. Will write more tommorow, sorry for the wait. And the reveiw button is collecting a bit of dust, so if you could polish it on your way out, it would be much appriciated. Flame if you want! But some crit would be nice. **


	13. Yuya's Child

**Ok, a bit longer then last chapter but I'm trying not to make the fic too long. Is it chapter 13 already? Gie wiz, this has more chapters then my book! **

**Yuya's Child**

Akito was sedated, for now, all that was needed for the time being was to find Indiana and the others.

"Mine," Taichi turned to Indiana's mother "Where would Indiana hide from Akito?"

"I don't know Taichi. She usually hides in her room but she isn't there. There was no indication that she even went to the second floor. Remember, she ran all the way to the third floor."

"Yes, but the only things I found were her clothes. I hope to God she isn't running around naked."

"No, she's like her father, a tactician. She wouldn't be running around naked, not with Shinrei-sama behind her. No, she would be wearing something else underneath, I saw her trainers."

"Good girl. Now, this house, in comparison, is not very big. So where could she have gone?"

"Didn't we watch Shinrei-sama lead her down to the first floor?"

"Yes, but they are not there."

"So where...?"

"I know!" Benika's voice chirped up behind them. The Clan Hall -the room where Tokito got her palm read- echoed her voice. The two adults turned and looked at the nine year old in Fusha Pink Pyjamas.

"Where have they gone? Benika-chan." Mine bent to Benika's face level.

"Through the trap door."

"Which one Benika? There are so many of them."

"The Big One!"

"Which one is that?"

"The one on the guest bedroom hall wall. You know, the one that opens up the floor. The one that was hidden behind the Sakura Tree picture that Indiana got for her thirteenth birthday." Mine straightened and looked at Taichi.

"The Dungeons." Taichi's voice had a hint of severity in it. "It's dangerous Mine. The Mibu experiments have found a way into it, if they get lost, or if they meet with the experiments, I dread to think Mine." They didn't realise that Benika was listening in. They only realised this when she burst into tears and through sobs uncontrollable, she asked;

"Is Indiana going to die, Auntie Mine?" Mine only picked up the child.

"No, Benika, Indiana is not going to die. She's too smart for that."

_Any day now, it's coming, I can feel the contractions..._

Yuya lay helpless on her giant bed, back supported by the two foot thick mattress.

_What am I going to do? If I give birth here, will the Hikari be able to handle it? And what would I say to the others? And when it does come, I'll finally be able to discover the father. _

Yuya gasped as another contraction soared through her. She guessed at two days, maybe three days tops. She might stand a chance of getting back to the Mibu Castle before then, but that option wasn't shining too bright. Emiko peeped through the ajar door. Something was wrong with Yuya's baby, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. It wasn't something she had never come across before, she knew this feeling, but she couldn't remember what it was. The best way to describe it was that it felt like it was Kyo's baby but then it was Benitora's baby as well. Was it possible for one child to have two fathers? It was rare and almost unheard of. It only ever happens to a women once in their lives. But it was almost impossible to pin point the exact time of that phenomenon. And children born of that phenomenon rarely live to see their twenties. She moved away.

_Yuya has two days, at the most. Today, tomorrow or the day after that. That is when Yuya will go into labour. And yes, it will be worse then normal labour, there is a high chance that Yuya will die, but I don't think Indiana will let that happen. _

Emiko took out a large Fob Watch from the inside of her robe and flicked open the lid. The clock ticked her life away and she simply watched. Emiko had three years left, three years left to live, so she intended to live every second of it and a birth like Yuya's is not something that comes around every year. So Emiko will definitely be there to watch.

_My fate, it seems, is not unlike that of her child's _She thought sadly as she closed the watch.

Kyo and Benitora sat quietly at the bottom of the stairs. Kyo only gazed at his feet and Benitora looked out of the front door - which had been left wide open - into the fog.

"We have to tell Yuya-han soon, Kyo-han. It's not fair on her. I mean, we were both a little drunk and Yuya was almost passed out." Kyo only just grunted.

"I suppose, dog-face deserves to know. We did kinda take advantage."

"Yeah."

Emiko stopped at the top of the stairs and rolled her eyes.

_Of course. _Her theory was proved right. She smiled slowly. Yes, Yuya's child and her fate, were the same. Emiko, wouldn't live to see twenty. Emiko looked to the right. The flames of her siblings battle stilled burned. The heat was unnatural, but that is the way it should be. It should be heated and long (I have personal experience of this!) And she knew the only thing to be replaced was the table cloth, her siblings would control themselves, they knew Akito would only take it out on Indiana. And they saved the worse part of their fury for the battle field, the only real damage they would inflict was upon each other. Other wise, it had been a typical day in every sense, except of course, for the guests arrival.

_What I can't believe is that they seem to be handling my freakish family pretty well. I'm pleasantly surprised. _

She skipped down the stairs, kicked Kyo in the back as a sign to move out the way, and carried on to the kitchen.


	14. Trapped and Upset

**I don't own this. So don't try and put your lawyers on me, yes Callum, I am talking to you! It gets a little hot at the beginning but don't be put off, it doesn't last long. **

**Trapped and Upset**

_There is something on my ass. _

Tokito awoke to something groping her butt. She shook her head and slowly took in her surroundings. All was black, she couldn't even see her hands, even when placed against her face. She seemed to be straddling something, so she placed her hands on the thing between her thighs and ran her hands over it. Her hands glided over a place that made the thing she was straddling buck and gasp in a sudden burst of pleasure. Beneath her, Akira grinned, he couldn't resist a chance to feel up Tokito's ass.

_Ugh, my head. I'll kill Keikoku when I find him. But, I landed on something soft at least. _

Indiana turned her head, letting her lips graze over something soft. She wanted to find out what she had landed on, she she did the same as Tokito had done and let her hands glide up the side of the object between her thighs.

_It feels like a torso. A very nice torso, finely toned and a possible six-pack. I wonder..._ She had a devious thought and slipped her hands back down the torso until she came to the waist. Slipping over the belt, she sent her curious, adventuring hands under the cloth.

_...Yes, a slight hint of a six-pack. And whoever it is has very smooth skin. _

Her fingers reached the torso's heart and felt it beat under her fingertips. The chest expanded and deflated slowly. She turned her face again, letting the soft thing pass over her lips again. She rest her cheek on the soft thing and just continued to feel the heart beat under her fingers. She had totally forgotten who she had fallen with. All she knew was that it was Keikoku's fault. The soft thing on the side of her cheek let out a deep sigh and she felt it pass her ear. The arms, attached to the torso moved silently in the dark and also sent adventuring hands over Indiana's front, smoothly brushing over her chest and around her neck.

Hotaru just lay and listened. He couldn't see anything but her could hear. He could hear Akira gasp and Shinrei's breathing becoming laboured as Indiana's hands were sent up under his top. He stared back up at the darkness. All these sounds were making him wish Emiko was down there. It made him want to do the things his half brother and friend were doing.

Indiana sat up to let the hands have more room to run over her mouth. One hand grabbed a strand of silver and rubbed it. She just let it rub, until, the hand pulled the strand downward.

_What am I doing? I shouldn't be doing this, not to her especially. _But Shinrei couldn't stop himself. He pulled himself up to meet her face half way when there was the sound of flesh hitting, no, slapping, flesh and...

"You fucking pervert AKIRA! What do you think you were doing feeling my ass like that?" It was at this point, that Hotaru decided to light a dead rat's tail he found. Indiana jumped off Shinrei and sent herself sprawling on the floor feet away.

"Ow." Hotaru said dryly as the rat's tail burnt his fingers as it was burnt out. Out of instinct, Indiana started herself glowing, putting out a slight green, eery tint to everything three meters away from her.

"Guys, come closer." She ushered them into the light as she stood up. Akira followed Tokito, he had a delirious grin on his face as well as a red patch where Tokito had slapped him hard. Hotaru came forward with his fingers still in his mouth. Shinrei took his time, he didn't approach out of the darkness until he had sorted his cloths and had made the red from his face disappear.

"Right, we need to find our way to the Potions Room (Yes, VERY Harry Potter like) and then climb the stairs to the kitchen. Thing is, many of the hall ways have collapsed and we may not be able to get to the center of the dungeons. Which has our only way up."

"So, let's get going." Tokito moved passed Indiana but was pulled back by her firm hand.

"Listen to me Tokito, the dungeons have become over run by the Mibu experiments. We need to stick together." At this, she tensed. Tokito had seen the worse sort of failed Mibu experiment, but the fact that the dungeon was over run by them was terrifying.

"So, which way?" At this, Indiana had a Hotaru moment and forgot.

"You don't know!" Tokito shrieked. "You don't fucking know!"

"Shut it, you are becoming an annoyance. The last time I was down here I was nine. Let me think!" She thought, but to her dismay, she had no idea. So she did the best thing she could do in that moment, she walked onto the right. The others followed.

Daisuke looked up from his position, balancing on his older sisters chest.

"Ana." He stated. His sister growled at him, demanding him to repeat what he just said.

"Ana, she's in trouble. She's trapped in the dungeons. And it's your boyfriends fault." At this, Rika instantly calmed and the flames subsided.

"'Keikoku-sama is NOT by boyfriend." She calmly stated. "It's my ignorant twins boyfriend. You know Yukimura's the one I like."

"Ah yes, Sanada-sama. Your presence and Emiko's presence are so similar."

"But, Ana's in danger? She fell into the dungeon?"

"Yes," Daisuke only looked distant again as he watched his oldest sister aimlessly lead the other four, "and she's not alone."

"Where is she heading? Surely she would be heading for the potions room?"  
"Yes but she has no idea where she is going. Remember, the dungeon was rebuilt after Anzu over did it on her water attack and flooded it."

"We gotta go and rescue her."

"Yeah." The danced up from there positions and left the room in a hurry. They were both heading the same way; the Kitchen. After racing across the entrance hall and pounding down the stairs, they came to the kitchen. Emiko stood, standing in front of the only blank wall.

"Emiko?" Rika panted.

"We're in a lotta shit. Akito decided that the potions room was to be sealed up, along with a few of our rebellious relatives. Well, I can't get into the potions room and there is no other way to get in or out. They're stuck down there." Emiko's voice seemed to tremble a little. Rika moved to her sister's side and held her close.

"There were so many things I wanted to tell her and 'Taru-chan. I wanted to tell him something so important but I never will and Ana, I wont be able to tell her about Yuya-sama's baby and..." Rika buried her twins face in the folds of her kimono. The three of them hung their heads in silence and prepared themselves to go and tell their mother that her eldest was about to die right under their noses. They turned and mounted the stairs, Daisuke first. Half way up the stairs, it seemed, that God gave him and his sixth sense a kick in the butt as his psychic power picked up something. He stopped dead on the stairs and the twins grunted through their tears.

"She saved! They're saved! There is the short cut to the house!"

"So, what about it?" Emiko asked.

"Stupid blond, where does the short cut come out at?"

"The potions room. So?" Daisuke only cast her a look and Rika smacked her around the back of the head. Emiko finally saw it and breathed a sigh of relief. The siblings had gleeful look on their faces as they started up the stairs, but just as they reached the top, Emio stopped short and Rika bumped into her.

"There's a small problem. The short cut, is deep within the wilderness. And we are not allowed out if the house at this time, remember? We almost got ourselves killed last time. And we're only alive because Indiana could scare the shit out the experiments with those eyes of hers."

"Well then, we break the rules. We're very good at that, aren't we? And if Akito tries to intervene or give Ana into trouble, we'll jump in. Got it?"

**K, not getting us any where but it had to be done and I know it gets kinda steamy at the beginning but please bare with me.**


	15. The One with all the Thoughts

**The One with all the Thoughts in the Head...**

_Is there something you wanted to say to me?_

_Fuck up. _

_Ewwwwww, don't swear at me young lady, that is not how your mother raised you. _

_Leave me alone. _

_I can't. I AM you, remember? I'm afraid you're stuck with me the rest of your life. _

_Oh Jesus..._

_What now?_

_I'm lost. _

_Ha ha aha ha! Do you want me to tell them? I could probably get us out of here._

_No thanks, you had enough fun already, the way you felt Shinrei-san up like that. _

_But it was funnnnnnn, you spoil your own fun, ya know that? And you were enjoying it too, I could feel it. _

_Fuck off_

_And since when has it been Shinrei-SAN? Wasn't it always SAMA before? _

_That's out of habit..._

_Liar...Look, if you like him that much, why don't you just tell him, quickly too, before Arisa-chan gets her claws into him?_

_Listen, how long have you been with me?_

_Since conception. _

_Right, so you should know me better then anyone else. And you should know that it's not like me to just come out and say it._

_Which is why you'll never get laid and die a virgin! _

"FUCK UP!" She yelled as she spun on her heel and yeld in Tokito's surprised face.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Tokito yelled in Indiana's face. Indiana shook herself.

_See what you've done?_

_Not my fault. _

_Yes it is. _

"Indiana?" Shinrei pulled her back from her conversation with her consciousness. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." They had come to a cross roads and Indiana hadn't a clue.

_Akito._

_What?_

_He had the dungeons re-built, you can't find your way. _

_And you can?_

_Yeah. I've been down here before. _

_When? _

_After he had it built. Let me take over. I can take care of them. _

_No. They don't know about you yet. Just tell me the way. _

_I can only subconsciously remember it. Please, just let me take over. If the Mibu experiments attack, you'll have to change to me anyway. _

_No, not now..._

"Sakura-sama." Akira's voice penetrated her mind. "Which way?" Indiana closed her eyes and let herself fall into rhythm with everything else around her. To the left, she could hear the dripping of a loose pipe somewhere far off and the right, she could hear the ripping of flesh from bone as the experiments fed off one of her missing relatives. She felt something brush passed.

"Keikoku, where are you going?" Shinrei asked his brother, who was turning to the left.

"It doesn't look like she'll be making her mind up soon, Shinrei. She's having an argument with someone that we can't see." Indiana's eye's widened then started to twitch as the half minded space case hit the nail bang on.

"You're off it Hotaru." Tokito entered into the conversation. "I know she's crazy like you but don't insult her. She's saving our asses!"

"Thank's Tokito." Indiana answered dryly. She turned to the left, away from the sound of a late dinner being devoured and headed toward the dripping.

**Somewhere, in the wilderness...**

"Eh, Daisuke?"

"Yah?"

"We're lost."

"Rika, get a grip. Daisuke is the only one who remembers the way. Chill. And if he forgets then he can use his ESP to help us out."

_Should I tell them that my ESP doesn't work in the wilderness except for letting me see?_

He faked a smile. He didn't need his older sisters panicking. It was dinner time for the things in the wilderness. They didn't want to attract attention. Around them, the wilderness swamped them, the only light shining down was the full moon. Apart from that, they were in darkness. The fur of the Fur trees and the dead leaves made their path almost impossible to walk, but the siblings carried on. Knowing that their eldest, was in trouble. They had left the house some time ago and it was close on midnight when they finally got to the centre of the trees. Shivering and soaking from falling into a stream which Daisuke claimed he never heard (which he didn't) they made it to the clearing which was the heart of the wilderness. It was a long and spacious glen with grass up to the waist and a odd clumping of rocks to one end.

"Ok, it seems that the door to the Potions Room has been covered in grass. We need to watch where we step or..."

Riku stopped mid sentence as Emiko vanished through the rotten wooden plank that served as a door for the crumbling entrance.

"Ughhhh, I think I found it!" Daisuke and Rika bent to the left to see the hole, no bigger then a fire place gaped back at them, dust and a bit of steam came from deep with in the darkness. That darkness was soon dispelled as Emiko finally got the sense to illuminate herself. A deep set of stairs led down to their sister and as they descended, the two others set of a greenish glow.

"I wonder how Ana's doin'" Daisuke asked. Rika snorted.

"Forget about Ana for a moment, I wonder how mum's taking this?"

**Back at the House...**

"They WHAT!" Mine screamed at Anzu, when she finally managed to get it out of the child that her three youngest had vanished into the wilderness and that her oldest had no hope of escape. That thought, however, was forgotten as a loud and heart wrenching scream came from upstairs. Mine and Anzu stampeded up the marble stairs and was joined by Taichi on the landing. He didn't look too good.

"It's Yuya, the contractions are getting worse."

"How much time?"

"I give her, two to ten hours before she goes into labour. And then..."

"Are we ready for it?"

"Mine, we need Ana, Yuya isn't Mibu born and the pain..."

"What pain?" Benitora's voice slid in. His face was contorted in fear for his puppy love. Taichi looked at Mine. Yuya stopped screaming and Kyo appeared from around the corner.

"You do know what is happening to Yuya-sama?"

"No! What is happening?" Taichi again looked at Mine's worried face. He was about to speak again when Yuya screamed.

"Later." Mine grabbed Taichi's wrist and led him to Yuya.

**Below them, in the dungeons, on the east wing. Indiana was working herself into a panic...**

_Listen to me! Stupid girl. I can save you, you are only getting more lost then you already are, let me take over. _

_Get to fuck! _

_Look at me! Well, you can't but just shut up and listen! I've just came back from upstairs and... _

_So that's where you were._

_And Yuya is..._

_About to give birth, I know. _

_To a Clarysicical child. _

Indiana took a gasp inwards and slipped on something, falling into Shinrei's chest.

_Clarysicical? Are you sure? _

_Yeah, and she ain't Mibu born either so the pain will result in her untimely death. _

_Oh, wait, I see where this is going. They're gonna ask me to take the pain for her, right?_

_That's what they're planing. Yeah. And you might want to move away from Shinrei, he looks a little worried. _

She glanced up and saw Shinrei's upside down face. His eyes gave off a soft sort of light. She got lost in them for a moment and let her eyes narrow and slip from a pink to a soft red.

_Hayyyyy. Keep up with me here. _

They voice in her head scolded.

_I promise; I won't talk, I won't look I'll only lead. And you can stop me if you feel the need to do so. Deal?_

Indiana sighed. It seemed like the only way to get out alive and in time to save Yuya. And it was so dark that they wouldn't see the changes.

_I won't glow, I'll use a fire ball instead..._

_Mmmmm, Ok. Just get us to the Potions Room, right? _

_Right. _

The glow around Indiana faded and cast them all into the pitch blackness of the dungeons. Indiana felt herself shrink back into her body and felt something else take possession. It felt relaxingly numbing to simply watch from the back of the mind from the sidelines.

"Indiana?" Shinrei's voice echoed around the hall and Tokito started to panic, screaming that she had tricked them and had left them to die. But it was at that time that a fireball appeared in Indiana's hand and lit up the tunnel, though, barely enough to see by.

"Oh, there you are. I thought you had left us." Shinrei sighed in relief. "What happened?"

_He asked me a question!_

_Then bloody answer! _

"I lost my energy then. Sorry. Come on." Shinrei noticed that her voice was different, a tone deeper. And it had a stronger accent to it, more then the one she had before. He couldn't place where it was from. Definitely more of a western accent from over the oceans. It wasn't what Chinmei called 'American' it was far too west. More of a softer, sophisticated accent, it definitely had another accent under it, like an under tone. He realised that he was rambling on when he saw Tokito flap the card of Death in front of his eyes. Indiana was in front and was vanishing into the darkness with Akira and Keikoku beside her.

"Come on Shinrei, don't get left behind." He ran to catch up with them.

**Right, sorry, it is long and excuse the bad language. As usual, I don't own this. I wish I did though. **


	16. Daisuke's ESP

**Daisuke's ESP**

_"Hay, I think you're lost in your own home, Kid, the dining room's this way." She started to walk to the room where her palm was read but Daisuke shot back with;_

_"Who do you think you are? The tour guide? I think I know where my own dining room is." Tokito only looked stunned at the boy. _

Tokito audibly sighed and it echoed off the walls of the tunnel. She replayed the two sentences over and over again in her head as she followed the light in front of her from the corner of her eye. She was back in the house, just before dinner. Daisuke had rung a bell from the hall and Tokito had collected around the boy in bright yellow pyjamas. When he had started to lead them in the supposed wrong direction she had rounded on him, surprised that the boy didn't know the way to his dining room. The reply she got sent her reeling. Nobody talked back to her like that and got away with it. She sighed again and Akira bent down, asked whether she was alright and was met with a snide comment that she didn't need looking out for by a blind man. Akira only stared after her. To him, she seemed to grow colder by the day. And it seemed he may never be able to tell her.

_Humph, I knew you were tired! Are gonna give up on her like that? That's just pathetic Akira. _Akira heard Kyo's voice in his head and knew that Kyo was right. So he became resolute, determined to not lose to Tokito's coldness.

Hotaru glanced at the strange figure with the fire ball in her hand. Whoever that was, it wasn't the person he had fallen with. But just to check, he came up with a fool proof plan.

"Emiko's sister." The figure in front of him turned and looked at him.

_Damn, she answered. She is Emiko-chan's sister. _

_That was close. _

_I know, can you feel my heart racing? _

_Yeah. _

She felt herself turn and walk on.

_How far are we?_

_Not that far now. But this is where it gets dangerous. Akito had traps set up. Whether for the Experiments or for us I don't know. _

She stopped and felt Tokito bump into her.

"What the hell did you stop--" But she was cut off by a hand being waved in her face. One long, pointed, black nailed finger pointed in front of them. The brick work changed. It looked fresh and new. The bricks were smaller then the rocks used to build the old tunnel.

"What is it?" Akira asked.

"Akito is a very spiteful man, he set traps for anyone who dared enter."

"But you can get passed them right?"

"No. Akito hates me. He never told anyone about these. I don't know what to expect so bare with me."

_When were her nails painted black? _Shinrei had to ask himself.

Slipping off a ring from her finger, Indiana threw it. In the passage before them, lanterns lit and some of the new bricks were peeled back and sharp implements were reveled.

"Shit, I hated these things in training." The Mibu and the Emperor turned to face her.

"What sort of training do you have?" Tokito disbelievingly asked.

"Errr, very different training then you had. Wait." Extinguishing the fireball, Indiana placed a foot out onto the mismatched foot work and applied her weight. It held and she stepped out. Noticing that the tiles on the floor we carved with letters of the alphabet, she took them in slowly. The only letters to be carved in capitols were A.K.I.T.O.

_Obnoxious bastard. Well, this should be easy. _

Stepping on the capital letters, she safely made it to the other side. She turned and saw the others look at her.

"Just step on the capital letters and make sure they spell out Akito. That's the safe path." Tokito looked down at the floor. As did Shinrei and Hotaru.

"What's the problem?" They looked back up at her with bewildered and worried faces. That was when it hit her.

_Agh, they're Japanese! They don't speak or read English! _

"This is going to be a problem."

**Meanwhile, on the stairs that never seemed to end...**

"I need to pee!" Emiko's voice seemed to scrape the grime off the walls surrounding them.

"Listen, Emiko. We've been climbing for three minutes and for the duration of those three minutes, you've been whining. Shut up!"

"But Rika!"

"Girls please. A little decorum if you will." Daisuke had vanished to the bottom of the stairs that ended a couple of steps away from the yelling twins. Leading the silent sisters to the opposite wall of the room they had ended up in, Daisuke felt around the wall and shifted all the dust and thick covering of spider webs that covered the metal doors to the Potions Room. Daisuke tried pushing the doors open but slipped on the eight years worth of dirt that covered the floor.

"Well don't just stand there." He implored his sisters.

The Potions Room was incredibly clean considering the state of the room outside. It was actually well kept.

"Akito has used this room quite recently." Daisuke's ESP told him. "Making poison it seems." He picked up an empty bottle of Silver Oxide. "To poison our guests maybe? Or us even. I wouldn't be surprised if he tries to kill Ana like this."

Emiko had wandered over to a table in the far corner. Out of the old wood worm fested table top, multiple leavers and buttons sat in disarray. Turning her head, she checked that Rika and Daisuke weren't looking. Only, Daisuke couldn't be seen.

"Pull this one." Emiko jumped as her younger brother appeared out of nowhere on the opposite side of the table. His pale finger was pointed to the largest on the table.

"Sure?" Daisuke sent her look.

"My ESP has never let me down yet. It tells me that this will bring the one you are looking for here. And that doesn't necessarily mean Ana." Emiko blushed and her hand found its way to her heart. Daisuke's eyes narrowed. Something was wrong with her sister. It wasn't that she was out of time, but...

"Oh, I'm sorry Emiko-chan." He silently consoled his sister.

"It's alright. I'll cope. Now, lets see what this does." And with that, she yanked the lever back with ease.

**Back in the dungeons...things were not going smoothly. **

"Tokito, it looks like a cross with the top missing." Indiana was trying to describe the letter 'T' to the teenager who was stranded almost at the end. With Shinrei on the letter 'I', Akira on the letter 'K' and Hotaru on the letter 'A'.

"I don't see it." Tokito whined. Indiana felt the presence grow frustrated with Tokito's blindness.

_Calm it, she's only Mibu._

_Yeah, I know but...hang on, where have they gone?_

When they looked back, the Mibu, the Emperor and the floor, where gone.

"Did it work?" Emiko looked up at Daisuke...

**Potions Room...**

From behind the walls, screams could be heard. A great cracking sound of stone hitting the stone floor came from Rika's direction and Tokito's high pitched scream could be heard. The hole in the wall caused dust and mortar to fly everywhere and a stunned looking Tokito sat in the centre of it all. A bang sound from the door caught their attention as the book case rotated and the Akira was pinned against the back of the bookcase by clothes pegs outlining his rigid figure, his expression of fear, shock and fright was indescribably funny (it was all Emiko could do but not laugh). A whooshing sound from the centre of the room announced Shinrei's arrival as the table folded in on itself and Shinrei was strapped to the table by the metal restraints. His looked seriously traumatized. Rika did a quick head count and announced they were missing two. A small creaking sound came from above them. The great circle iron candlelarbra that was lighting the room was playing host to Hotaru as he had fell through the ceiling.

"We just need Ana know."

"Err, Emiko, my ESP is telling me to push the green button in the right corner. Emiko pushed.

**At the trap...**

_Where the hell did they--_

The last she saw was a light heading towards her as she slid down a metal tube.

_Change back! Change back NOW! _

Indiana felt the presence recede and let her take control. The slide stopped and she fell down a flat tube. A very, black, dirty tube. She fell and landed on a large cold pile of soot and ashes as she sat in the empty fireplace. Covered head to toe in soot. She could feel her pores clog with the dirt. Coughing violently, she tried to stand but banged her head off the brick work and sat back down in the soot.

"Welcome back sister." Her red eyes locked on Daisuke's cheery smile and she wanted to kill him right away.

**Ok, I don't own this. Please R'N'R I would like to know what you think. **


	17. Getting Back Home

**Getting Back Home**

Tokito looked at Daisuke and blushed.

_What? Why am I blushing?_

Daisuke gave her a sidelong glance and she looked at the floor. Indiana picked herself up from the ashes and dusted herself down.

"Ana-"

"I know, we got to hurry. Yuya hasn't time."

"Why? What's wrong?" Tokito asked with the ever so subtle hint of concern in her voice.

"She hasn't got a lot of time before she is to give birth to a child that will kill her." Emiko looked up from Hotaru for a moment to add in;

"Because she is not Mibu, she is a simple human, and the pain of giving birth will be too much for her small body to take." She turned back to Hotaru and ruffled his hair, watching the dust and cobwebs fall to the floor.

"We need to move now. Yuya is about to go through a world of pain before she kicks the bucket. Let's see if we can save the baby as well." Rika moved to the door after releasing Shinrei from the table. Indiana was busy plucking out the clothes pegs from Akira's clothes that were pinning him to the back of the bookshelf. Akira moved to help Tokito up from the floor but Daisuke got there first. Again, she blushed as she took his hand. Daisuke could feel Akira fuming at him, Daisuke only gave him an uneasy smile as the air around Akira was dyed a very dark red. Rika gathered the younger ones together and ushered them into the hall by the staircase, leaving herself, Indiana and Shinrei in the room.

"Shinrei-sama, I'm not quiet sure what you'd want to do after Yuya has her child but..."

"I think we should leave. I'm sure you weren't prepared to help anyone give birth. We'll be gone before the end of the week."

"Oh, but feel free to stay as long as you need. We have everything Yuya will need."

"But I believe we should go, I'm not sure how you're Elder would react and I wouldn't like to put Indiana in that position again." He looked at Indiana and she locked her gaze on the floor. Riku's green eyes flicked back and forth between the two of them and a sly smile slipped over her mouth.

"I'll let the two of you make sure that we've not missed something." And she slipped out of the room.

"Have we left anything?"

"No, but...Indiana." She turned and faced him. "I...I don't particularly want to go but I know I must. But...uh...maybe...I don't have to go back alone."

"Uhh, I'm sorry but..."  
"You can come with me. And your sister to, I can see the two of them have become close."

"I'm sorry but I can't. This would enrage Akito, he doesn't want me alive or out of his reach. This would only put you in danger." While she was talking, he had closed the distance and had embraced her in his arms.

"At least I wont go away unsatisfied." And that was when he kissed her. He gently embraced his mouth over hers and held her there. She wasn't sure of him first but she decided that -seeing that she didn't have much time left- she might as well kiss him while she still could. It wasn't as if she wasn't enjoying it; she really did. It just happened too soon, I mean, it was...she pulled out the Fob Watch and checked the time...One o'clock in the morning on their second day here. He pulled away slowly and fixated his amber eyes on her red ones. Indiana blushed and looked away. Reluctantly, she moved away from him and walked to the door. Shinrei sadly allowed his eyes to follow her to the door before darting them to a shelf full of bottles. After quickly scanning the names, his eyes landed upon a name that stirred ideas in his head.

_Hemlock huh? It comes from the West, England I think. Used to heal wounds and could incapacitate anyone when the fumes is taken in._

He removed the bottle quickly as Indiana lent back into the door and asked whether he was alright and if he was coming with them? Hiding the bottle in his cheongsam, he quickly followed her and the others up the winding stairs.

**At the house,Yuya's contractions were becoming worse and worse and Taichi gave her 30 minutes before labour...**

"Right Yuya, just breath evenly, Taichi is getting ready. We think a 'C' section is best. We don't think pushing is a good idea."

"NO! I want to push!" Yuya practically screamed at Mine. "I don't want this the easy way!" Mine looked at Taichi and prayed that Indiana would arrive very soon.

_Come on Ana, I know this is something you hate doing but Yuya-sama will die if you don't._

**In the Wilderness...**

"Move it! Yuya doesn't have that long till labour and she's already in pain." Daisuke yelled as his ESP screamed in his ear. Behind him, the other seven tried to keep up, even Hotaru, who only had a blank look on his face and had on more then one occasion turned and asked Emiko why they were running? In which she turned, slapped him and said that they were saving Yuya's life and that if he asked that again, she would feed him to the wolves.

_God, she's only just a little better then he is. _

Shinrei compared the two. Tokito caught up with Daisuke as he charged on.

"So...erm...Daisuke, what's it like to have ESP? And how did you become blind?" Her words were almost drowned out as the loudest sound scared the birds from the trees and sent all the smaller animals running home. The sound itself, was a cross between a scream, a roar and a laugh. Tokito looked back over the group with a terrified look on her face. But Daisuke only turned to her, as if he were totally oblivious to the sound.

"Well, having ESP is like having several other yous running around, seeing if there is anything important going on and if there is something that you need to know, you will see it happen or a voice will whisper in your ear and about coming blind, well, Akito poured boiling Mercury on my eyes as soon as I opened them. I've always been blind but my ESP help me passed that. Are you alright Tokito-chan?"

"Um...Daisuke-sama, what was that noise?" She asked in a scared voice.

"Oh that? That was the sound of the Experiments getting together. We must have caused a lot of racket. Well, we better get moving." Tokito only stared wide eyed after him. After climbing, stumbling, pulling Hotaru out of bogs and rescuing Shinrei from wild Bears, they finally made it within twenty meters of the red stones that signalled the beginning of the front lawn. Stepping back, Indiana allowed everyone else pass and make it to the markers. Daisuke came up to her as they looked over the Wilderness one more time.

"Can we make it to the front door do you think?"

"I dunno Dai. We may have to run for it." As Indiana commented this, Tokito walked between them. "The Experiments are closing in." Tokito gave a small gasp. The siblings looked back into the fog, red pinpricks floated in the darkness.

"They'll make the run, you go with them, ESP will be useful at the birth." Daisuke's blind blue eyes illuminated themselves as he grabbed onto her shoulder.

"You can't persuade me from this." His grip tightened.

"Then let me help you."

"But I don't need..."

"It's alright. I know, I know all about your physical schizophrenia. It's ok, I think it's sooo cool that my sister has an alternative personality." Indiana smiled. A little relieved that she would never have to explain it to him when he was older. Riku came up to them. And when she took in the look on their faces, she instantly disliked the idea.

"No...no...no...I will not stand by and see my two siblings..."

"We ain't giving you any choice, Onee-chan. We're gonna give you a chance to help Yuya-chan, you're training to be a doctor like Tai-san, he'll need you more then a psychic and a mental patient." Riku gave in and left the pair of them to walk back into the fog.

"Where's Indiana?" Shinrei asked at the edge of the Wilderness. It that moment, the sound of an Experiment being ripped apart and another being flown back into a sharp tree branch came to them.

"Never mind, she and Daisuke can handle themselves. Experiments of the Mibu sort are scary, but Sakura and Daisuke on the war path...is something totally different. Don't get in their way. Now, they can't hold them off for long. Do you think they can make the fifty meter dash before they have to retreat?" The two brothers and the Emperor nodded. Another of the Experiment let out that blood curdling sound and that was a sign for them to race to the front door. They didn't get very far before a deformed face appeared out of the fog. The skin seemed to be melting off of it's bones, one eye was down at the mouth while the other rested on the forehead. Jagged teeth and fangs were protruding from all areas of the mouth. It reached out and grabbed onto Shinrei's foot but was pulled back into the fog by black cat like claws and the sound of screaming from the monster came soon after. Darting up the stairs, swining open the door and collapsing on the rugs. Riku sat up as Yuya's bone marrow freezing scream ripped through the house. Doing a quick head count, she discovered;

"Tokito is missing!" Akira sat bolt up right and ran to the door. Tokito wasn't there. He was joined by the twins and his other friends. At that moment, Daisuke and Indiana came traipsing out of the fog. Daisuke had deep cuts and bruises all over his body, his yellow pyjamas were torn and were hanging limply from his clothes. Indiana had a slash down her chest and one down the left side of her neck and a bruised eye but the worst part was, both of them had blood soaked into the remains on their clothes. On them, their was no other colour but red. And their faces were smeared in the dark red liquid. Even though they were pretty messed up, they had the sort of glow on them, like they had done some rigorous training.

"Is Tokito with you?" Riku called out to them. They looked at each other and shook their heads. And that was that, Akira took off passed them and Indiana was about to follow them when her mother called out after her;

"Indiana! Yuya's about to give birth! We need you!" Indiana skidded to a halt and turned around. But the Experiments gave another scream and then she was forced to run in that direction.

"INDIANA!" She stopped and looked back at her mother with the desperate look before she gave in and ran back into the house and up the stairs. Before Mine closed the door, she gave the front lawn one quick look over before sighing and started praying for Akira and Tokito.

**Longer but I feel like this is dragging. R'N'R PLEASE!** **Do I really need to disclaim?**


	18. The One Where Yuya Gives Birth

**The One Where Yuya Gives Birth**

Yuya let out another screech as Indiana finally reached the first floor. Kyo and Benitora were both pacing back and forth in front of Taichi's room (like expectant fathers should do) and when they saw the blood soaked Indiana they stopped. Kyo frowned so deeply his eyes vanished into his skin and Benitora actually opened his eyes wide.

"What happened to you?" He asked. Indiana panted heavily as she stomped passed them to the door. Kyo sniffed as she passed and grinned.

"You got into a really violent fight with the Experiments, didn't you? You absolutely massacred them. And you enjoyed it too!" His grin became toothy and his fangs seemed to glint in the light there was. Indiana only looked back at him, her hair no longer white but tainted a black and her eyes were totally engulfed in a livid red. No other colour showed there, except for the thin vertical slits of black she had for pupils. Kyo was taken back by the smile she gave, very much like his, only her fangs were much longer, reaching the bottom of her lower lip.

"So, I'm like you. What of it?" Kyo only laughed hard as she pushed into Taichi's room.

"Ah. Indiana, I need to speak with you!" The good Doctor yelled as Yuya slowly slid into labour. Indiana lifted a hand to silence him. It was way too late to stop it anyway; now that Yuya was in labour, she really had no choice but to grin and bare it. As well as she could. I mean, she was just about to take the pain of giving birth from Yuya and go through it herself. It wasn't as if she had a choice. She was in ten meters of someone in pain and the Gods were cruel enough to make her take it. Yuya panted heavily as another contraction hit. Rika ran through the door as Indiana exited it. Taichi, Rika, Mine and two other Hikari were present. Yuya finally felt the baby move and closed her eyes, listening to the commands Tiachi was calmly saying. He said something about an incubator, IVA drips and blood type AB drips to be prepared while he whispered in her ear to push.

_I wasn't ready! I think the C section would have been better but...It's way too late now! Oh God I'M SORRY! I'M GONNA DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Yuya screamed and then...

"Hay...the pain...it's gone!" Yuya smiled in relief and the room fell into silence as Taichi got her ready for the birth.

"Another contraction should be coming, tell us when you feel something Yuya." But Yuya never got that chance as Indiana's scream broke the silence, followed by a loud;

"FUCKING HELL!" At the same time, Yuya felt a sort of tingle.

"I've got a sort of tingling feeling."

"That's a contraction, push Yuya."

Down in the front hall, Daisuke came up to Shinrei and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Shinrei-kun, my sister needs you. She's on the first floor." Shinrei darted up the stairs and found Kyo and Benitora kneeling over a bloody mound on the carpet-less floor.

"Where the hell have you been?" Kyo asked as he ran up to her. Rolling her onto her back, he shifted the white hair from her face and sat her up. The white strands of her side fringe stuck to the perspiration on her face, her pink eyes were heavy lidded and she panted as if her nose was blocked. Without warning, her face scrunched up and she clutched at her abdomen as she screamed.

"What the hell is going on?" Shinrei asked.

"It's as if she's taking all the pain for Yuya-han."

"Yeah, I remember Emiko saying that the pain would kill Yuya." At that, Mine popped her head out of the door. Seeing the three men and her eldest on the floor, she closed the door and walked to them.  
"Are you o.k honey?I know giving birth wasn't exactly part of the plan but, I'm sure Yuya-sama will be grateful when she learns that you saved her and her baby's life." Mine's tone was light and cheerful.

"Mum..." Indiana started sweetly.

"Yes sugar?"

"Just..." Her tone grew to a growl as she lifted her head, "Tell...that Yuya...to...FUCKING HURRY UP...and PUSH...that LITTLE BRAT...OUT OF HER!!" She screamed in her mothers face. If it was an anime, she would have sent her mother flying down the hall.

"Ok." Her mother's tone was a light as ever.

"Excuse me, what's happening?" Benitora asked.

"Oh, Sakura-chan is a Pain Carrier. When ever a friend is in pain, that pain is passed to her. Another curse of being schizophrenic I'm afraid. Now, I need to go. Yuya is-" Indiana felt another wave of PMS times a thousand wash over her as Yuya had another contraction. She keeled over and tucked into a ball.

"Shinrei-sama, if you would look after her, I'll try and get this over with quickly." He nodded and Mine moved back into the room. Kyo and Benitora got back up and paced up and down the hall again. Shinrei gathered Indiana in his arms hand held her close. A white hand clasped his chest and she bared her fangs, which he swore where not there before. A lot of questions came to him, but this wasn't the time to ask them.

_Schizophrenic?...Fangs?...what is going on? _

For the next ten minutes, whenever Indiana screamed, Shinrei held her closer. Her hand would tighten around the fabric covering his chest and would bite down on her lips, causing blood trails to freely flow down her chin to the blood soaked t-shirt. After a very long and painful contraction, Shinrei actually took the time to look at her. The pink t-shirt she wore had tears all the way around, leaving a creamy stomach exposed but whatever material was left covering her top half was caked in dry blood. The shorts she wore were reduced to almost nothing as large claw marks were left in her skin, almost as if something had tried to claw off her legs. Minor and major cuts and scrapes covered her legs down to her red trainers but the worst of it was that, when he turned her over, it looked like she had been stabbed and the blade had been dragged down her back repeatedly across her back.

_What the hell was she fighting back there?_

Kyo and Benitora stopped pacing to look at Indiana's back.

"Looks like she was beaten up pretty bad." Benitora commented.

"Not really, she got off pretty lightly. But I bet she showed no mercy to the Experiments that attacked her. Her brother isn't that better off either." Kyo grinned. The sound of Indiana choking on the breath she took in as Yuya had another contraction. This was the longest and the worst. The pool of blood seeping from her wounds and lip grew about her and the sound of a crying baby filled the hall. Taichi came out of the room, wiping the sweat from his brow and massaging the hand Yuya had squeezed. He walked up to Kyo and Benitora.

"It's a boy." And Indiana passed out on the floor.

**Not as dramatic as it could be, but it's kinda hard writing your first birth. R'N'R. Don't panic, it gets better after this. And I don't think I need to disclaim. **


	19. The Random Stuff In Between

**The Random Stuff In Between**

Indiana felt the water about her move as she slowly came back to conscience. There was a lot of talking (more like screaming) and the sound of many people running back and forth from the bathroom to Yuya's room and the constant sound of the new baby wailing.

"Why did you put her in the bath with her clothes on Tai-san?" Her mother's voice boomed in her ears.

"Her clothes were stuck to her and I thought it was best not to remove them as they may bleed even more."

"And is it necessary to keep both taps running while she's in the bath?"

"Yes, we need to keep the water flowing so it doesn't infect. I don't give a damn if it floods the bathroom Mine." She heard her mother leave the room.

"Shinrei-sama, have you seen the baby?"

"Yes, I have. It's...definitely a peculiar child."

"Yes but I'm not sure how we'll explain it to Yuya-sama though." She could hear Shinrei's voice drop a decibel.

"And, Taichi-sama."

"Yes?"

"Thank you, for telling me about Indiana's schizophrenia." She tensed at this. She felt Taichi's left eye lock on her without Shinrei noticing.

"It's not exactly schizophrenia, Shinrei-sama. She just has another conscience in her, like Kyo and Kyoshiro. Only, this one is a part of her, it's a physical manifestation of the other side of herself. So, it's not really schizophrenia."

"Right." Taichi proceed out the room.

"Oh and Shinrei-sama!"  
"Yes?"

"You will still be friends with her. I don't want her losing anymore of her friends because of the manifestation. She's lost so many before." Shinrei sighed and she could sense that he was smiling.

"I won't leave her, Taichi-sama, just because she shows her other side more then anyone else." She felt Taichi's eyes glide over her once more before he left. It felt awkward, being alone with Shinrei in the flooded bathroom with very little on. He moved again, toward the toilet behind her, put down the lid and sat on it. He then trailed his hand lightly over the surface of the water near her head and caught up a bloodied strand of hair. Squeezing it, he watched the blood fall into the water then watched it slip over the edge and onto the bloody water on the floor. Dropping the strand, he sunk his hand into the water and lightly landed on her bare shoulder and ran his finger tips across it, up her slender neck and trailed across her cheek. Indiana moved and grabbed his hand. Gazing up at him, she whispered;

"Thank You." Before plunging into the water.

Yuya, was over the moon, even though she couldn't explain the lack of pain or how her new born son looked like Kyo and Benitora, she was happy. The two fathers looked at each other nervously; they were NOT ready for the new mother's reaction when they told her that her baby had two fathers. He really did look a lot like the two of them. His face had the hard lines of kyo but he had a large matting of pink hair (Tora's hair is pink right?) and they could already tell that he had Yuya's shape of eyes. Now all they had to do was find out what colour of eyes he had.

"Have you thought about what your gonna call him?" Mina asked Yuya.

"I don't know, Mina-chan. But I would like to call him that reminds him of his birth place." Mine looked thoughtful.

"Indiana would have an idea...what...Yuya-san, what are you..."

"I'm going to see Indiana-chan and ask her."

"But should you be walking, I mean, this early?"

"Don't worry Mine-chan. I feel fine." Everyone around her poised; ready to catch the mother if she fell, but to every one's surprise, she walked as confidently as if she had never given birth. Everyone follwed her to the adjoining bathroom where Shinrei watched Indiana heal.

"Hay, Indiana-sama!" Yuya bowed to Indiana. "Thank you, I understand that you saved my life and that of my child's, thank you from the bottom of my heart." Stepping into the bloody water that now layered the laminate flooring and soaked the edges of the carpet.

"Umm I was wondering, Indiana-sama, if you would so kind as to name my son."

"You mean, suggest a name for him."

"No, I want you to name him. Indiana-sama, what would you like to call him?" Somebody handed Yuya her son and she handed it to Indiana -who sat up in the bath.

"He looks like..." A sly smile slid across her face as she lingered on the end of a sentence and saw Benitora and Kyo hold their breath and prepare to run when she finished;

"Ryo. He looks like a Ryonenmasa."

"Ryonenmasa..." Yuya sighed "Yes, I like it. Shiina Ryonenmasa. Perfect."

_Yeah, also perfect as Tokogawa Ryonenmasa or Mibu Ryonenmasa. _

Indiana kept that thought to herself though.

**In the front Hall... Emiko and Hotaru were sitting on there backsides. **

"So...Yuya's had a baby boy?" Hotaru broke the silence.

"Yeah."

"I want a son some day."  
"Yeah?" Emiko blushed a deep shade of scarlet. "Umm, 'Taru-chan, I wanted to tell you something...really important."

"Yeah?"

"I mean, it's so important that you can not tell anyone!" "  
"I promise."

"Well, umm the fact is...um...the truth is..." Hotaru just stared at her.

"I..umm." The sudden sound of Yuya's screaming came from the first floor.

"She's not giving birth again is she?" Emiko asked.

"Seems so."

"Want to go and see?"

"Yeah, why not?"

**In Taichi's room...**

"What do you mean?" Yuya screamed at Kyo and Benitora.

"There is a once in a life chance for a woman to become pregnant with two men. You just so happened to get lucky and Kyo and Benitora decided to..." Mine trailed.

"Rape me!!" Yuya screamed in their faces. Yuya was breathing heavily, sweating in absolute rage, there was steam coming from the new mother.

"There is also a chance that you son wont live to see twenty, Yuya-chan." Yuya gained control of herself for enough time to slap Benitora, slap Kyo then collapse in a chair.

**In the Bathroom...**

"Daisuke..."

"Don't worry, I can go with the other you and look for Akira and Tokito."

_Don't bother, they are making their way up the front path. I don't know what they did but Tokito has a glow around her, like the one they had when Emiko came out of the bathroom in Hotaru's room. _

"Daisuke."

"I'm on it." He left Shinrei and Indiana alone again.

"Shinrei." She turned in the bath, folded her arms ontop of the rim and looked at him.

"Yes, Indiana?"  
"You said that you wouldn't leave me. Even though I can change my hair colour and eye colour and develop fangs and be in two places at once. You said you wouldn't leave," She reached an arm out and took his hand, "Thank you, nobody's ever been this kind to me before." She gave him the a small smile and he decided that it was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

_Yes, I'm not going to leave you. Ever. No matter if I have to kidnap you to keep you safe._

**Right, baby details and an opening for the next chapter. We're on chapter 19 already? Wow. R'N'R PLEASE! I'm dying!**


	20. It all goes Pear shaped

**It All Goes Pear Shaped and It gets a LOT Worse. **

**Two days after Ryonenmasa is born...**

"Emiko-chan-chan, have you seen my handcuffs?" Hotaru asked Emiko, who was sitting on the window seat in the library. She only sighed.

"Emiko-chan-chan?"

"Oh!" She gasped at being disturbed. "No, 'Taru-chan, I haven't seen them." He turned and was on his way out when she called back to him;

"No, in fact, I tell a lie, Shinrei-san had them. He was looking for Ana-chan."

"Right, He's always stealing my stuff."

"'Taru-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"When do you go home?"

"Today, why?"

"I want to go with you. I can't stay here."

"Why not?"

"Remember I tried to tell you something important two days ago?"

"Errrr, no." Emiko sighed.

"Then never mind." Hotaru sat next to her in silence.

_I think the handcuffs can wait. Shinrei won't do much with them. Not unless...he plans on doing something to Emiko-chan-chan's sister. _

"Emiko-chan-chan, let's go for a walk."

**In Mine's room, things were not going too well. **

"Mum, how long do you have?" Indiana asked her mother, who was tucked up in bed, looking worse then ever.

"Not long, honey. About two days." Indiana looked away. "Sakura, don't look like that, what would Shinrei-sama say?"

"What's that got to do with anything?" She snapped.

"I think, he has a lot to do, with everything." Mine's smile was a knowing one. "He likes you a lot."

"Yeah, I know he likes me!"

"Have you kissed him yet?" Indiana blushed hard and Mine laughed.

"That was a little below the belt. Mum."

"Was he any good?"

"I wouldn't know, I was a little stunned so I didn't fully co-operate."

"Kiss him again. I would like my eldest to know that the man she's chosen is the right one for her."

"Stop it. I didn't choose him, he chose me. So I don't think that kissing him again would..."

"Who are you kissing? Better not be my impudent half brother." Shinrei entered the room. Indiana blushed and looked out the window.

"I came to see how you are, Mine-sama, thank you for having us."

"It's a pleasure, to have the Mibu here is an honor."

_Mum is being unusually polite, and I mean, more then usual._

"Where is your Elder? Mine-sama."

"Akito is in the Safe Room, Taichi is giving him a constant dose of sedative to keep him out for the duration of your stay, he didn't think that having Akito rampaging around the baby and mother was a good idea." Indiana spoke for the first time.

"I see." Mine's eyes narrowed at the way Shinrei looked at Indiana. It wasn't evil but she could see what he intended to do.

"Sakura, could you go and get Tai-san for me. I think I feel a headache coming on." Indiana glanced at Shinrei then at her mother, she promptly left the room. Shinrei watched her go, his amber eyes looking up and down Indiana's body as she left. The door snapped shut and Shinrei turned to Mine.

"So...What do you want to talk about? Mine? With this being your last day, shouldn't you be spending it with your family?" His tone was hard and challenging.

"Listen here, Mibu scum, my eldest is the most violent person I ever had the pleasure of meeting. Do you and your little friends at the Mibu Palace think you can contain her? Can you contain any of my four children? I think not, and I swear, if you do anything to any of them, I will rise from my grave with an entire force of Hell's demons to rip you and your tiny clan apart." Her voice was cold and forceful. Shinrei laughed a little,

"Don't worry, Mine-Arina Hikari, your children will be safe in my clan's hands. Your entire family will be. Especially Indiana..." His eyes suddenly softened at the mention of her name. "She'll be the best looked after." His eyes hardened again.

"Heh, only the third day and you like her that much. Honestly, so quickly, I knew the Mibu where impatient but I never thought."

"Well, we've been watching the Hikari for some time, so we practically know every single one of you inside and out."

"Bet you never saw Sakura's schizophrenia coming, did you?" Mine challenged.

"No. I'll admit the Aka no Ou never told me about that but it's something we could fix."

"'Fix'? Listen, there are somethings you Mibu _Gods_ can't fix, Indiana or Daisuke, none of my children are broken. There is nothing to fix. And even if there was..." She cocked her head with a smirk, "...I doubt you'd fix her anyway, you like her TOO much, dangerously in fact."

"Shut it. And did you know that Emiko is..."

"Yes and before you ask, Daisuke isn't the only one with ESP." They heard a sound at the door and tried to put on some sort of normality. Taichi entered the room with Indiana.

"Are you alright Mine?" Taichi placed a hand on her forehead.

"Yes, in fact, I'm fine Tai.You had better go and check on Ryo and Yuya-san." Taichi cocked an eyebrow at Mine then finally got her drift when her eyes shot to Shinrei and Indiana. When they were finally alone, Mine turned to Shinrei.

"If you like her that much, then kiss her...now!" Shinrei grinned wolfishly and Indiana blushed and glowered at her mother.

"Well?" Mine gave a grin but her eyes gave away how much she wanted to prove Shinrei wrong about how he'll look after Indiana. Shinrei slid a hand around her waist and pulled her into his chest and gently took possession.

_Well, I might as well humor her, since this the only time she'll ever see me kiss him. _

Indiana moved her lips slightly which allowed Shinrei to slip in his tongue and meet hers half way. She slowly let go of all restraint as he pulled her in tighter, his other arm wrapping around her shoulders and pinning her to his tight chest. Indiana let her hands crawl up his front as slowly as she did in the dungeon three days ago and rest her hands on his shoulders. His tongue left hers and he parted there lips. Mine had frowned while the two of them embraced.

_He's serious. Well, looks like they're on their own. _

Mine's frown straighted as they parted and looked at her, she only smiled and her eyes fluttered shut for the last time and the last thing she saw, was a small tear slide down Indiana's face and Shinrei pulling her into a hug as she heard the loud ticking of the second hand of her clock make it's last trip around the watch and stop dead on twelve.

**Outside, Emiko and Hotaru were walking around the lawn. **

Emiko stopped as she felt her mother slip from existence.

"Emiko-chan-chan?" Hotaru asked.

"It's my mum."

"What's wrong?"

"She's gone. She's died." Emiko tried to hold back the tears but they came anyway. She broke down right in front of Hotaru who only pulled a bright orange hanky with a chick in the corner out of no where and hand it to her.

"Do you want to go and see her?"

"No, by the time we get there, her body would have vanished any way." The two of them moved to the house and met Shinrei and Indiana in the Front Hall. Indiana had gained control and smiled like nothing had happened.

"Was she..."  
"She was fine and it's gone. We can't bury it." Shinrei and Hotaru only looked at each other. The elder one nodded slightly and the youngest only looked lost as he cocked his head and made a sound. Shinrei rolled his eyes and turned to Indiana.

"Hay, I know what we can do." He pulled out the handcuffs.

"Those are mine Shinrei." He paid no notice as he handcuffed Indiana's right arm to his left and dragged her out the door. Hotaru sighed;

"Looks like the plan is in motion."

"What?" Emiko looked lost. Hotaru dragged Emiko by the wrist and came out the door to see Shinrei pull Indiana passed the marker stones and vanish into the Wilderness. Walking out onto the lawn, he grabbed a large metal pole before he dragged the confused little girl to the side of the house where there was no windows and turned to face her. He lifted the pole and swung it, it only tapped her in the side of the head.

"Humm, it didn't work." Hotaru looked at the pole with a critical eye.

"Ah, 'Taru-chan, what's the pole for?" That broke his concentration.

"Oh, I'm supposed to be kidnapping you." Emiko rolled her eyes.

_I might as well, seeing as I have nothing here, being kidnapped by the Mibu will be a change, at least, Akito won't get mad at me if I'm not there. _

"Listen 'Taru-chan." She took the other end of the pole, "This is how you do it." She swung it across her head with force, but not enough to knock her out. Hotaru took the pole back and swung it again. It missed the first time and when it did hit, it was a slight tap only.

"Listen, just imagin Shinrei's head on my neck and not mine." Hotaru's eyes widened as he saw Shinrei's head ontop of Emiko's petite frame. He looked stupid whearing a bright red dress.

"I always knew that Shinrei liked to where dresses. But I still can't do it. I want to stare at it more."

"Just imagin Shinrei's clothes. That should make it easier." Suddenly, Shinrei apperd where Emiko used to stand.

"What the hell did you do to Emiko-chan-chan?" He bought the pole down on Shinrei's head and Emiko fell to the grass.

**In the Wilderness...**

"Shinrei, it's not safe in here. Especially since we're handcuffed together." Shinrei stopped a little way from the safety of the road that lead to the gate.

"Indiana, I'm going to ask you to come with me before I leave. And this is the last time." Again, Indiana declined.

"Shinrei-san, you know why I need to stay here." He only looked down. Not believing what he was doing.

"Fine. Indiana, what's that over there?" Her head turned to the road and the shiloett of Akira came into veiw.

"It's Akira, what's he doing out here?" She asked quietly. But she never got an answer as a blue cloth was brought over her mouth and she gasped in. She caught the smell of something rancid.

_Hemlock. Oh shit. _

Her vision blurred and the last thing that stood out, was Shinrei's eyes as she stared up at him, as she fell onto his shoulder and the sound of his voice whispering what sounded like sincer apologies. Then she blacked out altogether.

**OK, what ya think? R'N'R please?? Do I need to disclaim. P.S I'm gonna try and wrap this up in the next 5 chapters. **


	21. First Consciousness

**First Consciousness**

_Agh, my head's bangin' off the ceiling..._

Daisuke's eyes rolled in their sockets as he slowly came too. He tried to open his eyes but found that he couldn't.

_There's something covering my eyes. _

"Ahhh look, he finally comes too, how you Dai-chan?"

"Emiko?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Where are we? And, is that Ana and Rika there too?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's us. Looks like we're stuck in the Mibu dungeons." Indiana answered.

"Are you blindfolded too?"

"No, only you. Bastards got smart and some how found out that your ESP is controlled through your eyes. At least, you're only blindfolded."

"Why?"

"They did something. Spirit Surgery I think. They removed everything that allowed me to change into Yue."

(A/N Yue is the name they gave to Indiana's other personality)

"They removed Yue?" Daisuke sounded flabbergasted.

"Yeah, she's contained in a _perfume_ bottle somewhere on one of my surgeon's dressing table. The only thing left of her is her bad ass attitude, her conscience is totally gone. So I can't be in two places at once, I can't run and get help."

**They were kidnapped on Wednesday, had been on the road for two days and had been in the dungeons for five days. And for those five days, Rika, Indiana and Emiko had been slipping in and out of conscience from lack of food, water and air. Daisuke had never woken before then. This was the first time they had all been awake simultaneously. **

"How do you know they performed Spirit Surgery?"

"Well, because I fucking woke up as they opened up my chest. THAT'S how."

**The minute the party had arrived back at the Mibu Palace, Indiana had been sent to the Operating Theater so that Saishi and Saisei could surgically remove her 'Other Self' **

"Ohhh, Shinrei-channn, she's a pretty one. Will you marry her?" That was the first thing Indiana heard when she came around, totally restrained on the operating table, kimono open at the top and a mop of vivid pink hair pulled back under a nurse's hat and a sharp pointed instrument very close to her skin.

"Hay, what the fuck are you doing?" Indiana yelled out in shock. The pink hair pulled back and turned to a man in the corner. It took a couple of seconds for her eyes to focus and make out a depressed looking Shinrei standing there. He moved out of the shadows and came forward with a familiar cloth in hand.

"Oh, Shinrei, you don't have to gas her with that horrible Hemlock stuff again. We can just put her to sleep." Shinrei came up to the side of the table and she was thankful that her kimono was covering her slightly. He looked at her with sorrow in his eyes as she narrowed hers.

_And to think I trusted him. Liked him even. _

"Ohhh Shinrei! She has such an unusual colour of eyes, it's beautiful! And her hair! It's so long and thick. It must be a nightmare. But we'll talk later OK?" With that, the pink haired one pulled a mask over her mouth and sent her into oblivion again. She felt Shinrei's hand on her forehead before she passed out.

"That's nasty."

"Yeah, they left enough in for me to still have a balance but Yue is no longer here." Indiana blinked at her brother and Emiko chained to the wall opposite. "I've never felt so helpless."

"So, how were you three kidnapped?" Rika lightened the mood.

"Well, I actually _helped_ 'Taru-chan kidnap me. He couldn't hit me hard enough so I told him to imagine Shinrei's head and he kinda forgot that it was me and hit me hard enough to fracture my skull." From above her head, Emiko was just able to touch the dried blood that had settled in her blond hair after Hotaru had split it open. Her sisters rolled their eyes and Daisuke laughed.

"How about you? Rika?" Indiana asked.

"I was sparring Kyo and her threw the Suzaku at me, that was enough to knock me out. And you?"

"Shinrei handcuffed me-"

"Ewwwwww, hope you didn't do anything TOO dirty Ana-chan." Daisuke poked in. Indiana had the little red cross on her forehead.

"Then what, Ana?"

"Hemlock." The other three hissed.

"That was dangerous. It could have given you Hemlock Poisoning!" Rika said.

"Well, I'm here aren't I? And what about you, Dai?" Daisuke blushed and said nothing. Indiana looked at Rika.

"Well, Tokito came into his room and kissed him flat out on the mouth. There was no Hemlock or poison, he just passed out from the shock and embarrassment." Rika sneered.

"Well, for someone with ESP you did pretty well." Indiana mocked.

"Yeah...well...I'm not the only one that got lip action the day we were kidnapped!" It was Indiana's turn to blush.

"Oh oh really!" Emiko got all excited. "Who?!"

"Can't you guess, you stupid blond?" When Emiko shook her head he answered "Shinrei-kun!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SHINREI! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" Emiko jumped up and down in her seat on the floor. "What was it like?" Indiana suddenly felt more then embarrassment, she felt a little ashamed about it too. The fact that she liked it didn't help either.

"She liked iiiiiittttt!" Emiko jested as she saw her sisters grin.

"No I didn't!" Indiana replied sharply but her sisters and brother could see the truth.

"Don't worry about it, Ana-chan, we all fell for it." Emiko sighed. She more then anyone should have felt ashamed at being fooled by it all. Considering...

**The Crimson King's throne room...**

"Shinrei, Hotaru, how are you feeling?" The Crimson King asked to two that knelt before him.

"I miss Emiko-chan."

"Emiko? As in Emiko Ichigo Hikari? Your chosen prisoner?"

"Yes."

"And you? Shinrei?"

"I would like to see India...Sakura, and try and talk to her. I think she needs some explanation." The Crimson King thought this over for a minute while the brothers swapped glances.

"Fine, I think they need to get out of their cells anyway. They have been mistreated enough already." Shinrei sighed as he remembered the sight on the operating table.

"Fine, go and release them, but their captors are to be responsible for them."

"My King, Kyo was to capture Rika Hikari for Sanada Yukimura, shall he not be responsible for her?" Shinrei interjected.

"Yes, yes, now the pair of you get out and start kissing our prisoners feet and beg forgiveness. But remember, they can't leave the grounds but they can go anywhere they like in the castle and village."

The sound of heavy metal locks moving and hinges screeching and light pored in passed the door frame. The siblings (except Daisuke) scrunched up their eyes and turned away. The sound of heavy footsteps approached and their wrists were instantly freed from the restraints above their heads. Daisuke made a move for his blindfold but a hand stopped him and was instantly dragged his wrist away, his feet stumbled as the hand dragged him out of the dungeon. Indiana looked up at the masked Mibu foot soldiers that had came and released them, they were bigger, massive even. There was no way she could fight back, not in her weakened state. She just let them drag her from her sitting position and down the left passage along with Emiko and the other two were taken to the right. After many turns and flights of stairs, Emiko was sent off in another direction. She was too tired to do anything but get dragged along the bright hallways. When they finally stopped in front of a wooden door, they just dropped her onto the floor and knocked. A voice allowed them entrance and they flung open the door and shoved her in. Yuya was there, along with Ryo. Yuya ran over to Indiana and started to check her over.

"I'm so sorry, Indiana-san. I'm so sorry." Ryo started crying and Yuya brought him over. He had definitely grown in the passed week and a bit. He was now the size of a puppy, with a face like Kyo's, green eyes and black hair with a pink streak going though it, which was the only sign that Benitora was part of his parentage. (Basically, it's Kyo with green eyes and a pink streak)

"Indiana-san, I need your help." Indiana looked up from the floor, whatever energy she had left was draining so quickly.

"Ryonenmasa is growing faster then usual, is this something I should know about my child?" Indiana couldn't be angry at Yuya, she had nothing to do with this. She shook her head and rasped out;

"You child cough will grow cough cough faster then most cough cough cough in the first two months. Nothing to worry about." Yuya placed Ryo in his crib and ran to the bathroom, she came out with a glass of water but the Mibu Foot Soldiers burst back into the room, picked up the limp form from the floor by the shoulders and dragged her away. She only panted as she was dragged up more stairs, feeling her legs graze over the marble through her kimono. After sometime, she was thrown into another room and the soldiers left. The carpet was blue. That was the only thing she could process at the time, that, and the rim of a glass was being pressed to her mouth.

"Drink, you need it." She swallowed the water down like a life line (which it was) and gratefully accepted it again when another, bigger glass was pressed into her. She gratefully swallowed it, but then brought it back up when something met it half way. She coughed violently and let the blood exit her mouth in great amounts.

_Damn, Hemlock poisoning. _

"Shit." She felt a blue cloth pass over her hand and mouth. She tried to push it away but;

"It's clean, don't worry. There's no Hemlock on it." She felt it pass over her mouth gently. "Indiana..." Her eyes glided up to meet Shinrei's with great effort. "...I need you to listen, I know this appears and probably is hostile but that is not..." The cloth was shoved away from her and her hand came down across his face with a satisfying slapping sound. She was too tired to say anything but watch as he recovered from the direct hit. She fell to her hands as she shook violently as her body started giving out. She coughed up more blood and let it run through her fingers like it was falling freely from a tap. Shinrei pulled her forward into his arms and let her cough up all over his white shirt. She pulled away and staggered to her feet. He stood and prepared to catch her.

"Indiana..." He moved forward and she backed into the corner by the door. He got close enough that she actually managed to land a good punch into his chest that sent him flying back into the wardrobe. Upon hearing the noise the soldiers moved in, grabbed her and subdued her.

"My lord, are you alright? Shall I throw her back into the dungeons? Or torture her?"

"No! No-" He watched as Indiana threw up more blood, "She can't do anything, she's too weak. Put her on the bed but tie her hands to the headboard." Again, she was dragged and dumped, this time, onto a giant Queen Size bed. And the last thing she thought was;

_I'm gonna bloody pass out again on Shinrei's bed. At least, it'll be in style. And hopefully, I'll get to punch him again..._

**Blah blah blah blah, not much happening so I don't think I'll get it done in the next four chapters. Do I Disclaim? Of course I do...**

**To Vhii1217, I'll do more AkiraxTokito it's just I didn't have the settings for them in the earlier chapters. But please keep reveiwing. **

**To HotIceRed, thanks for your latest chapter on Hotaru and the Shinigami (did I spell it right?) Kept 'Taru-chan amused for AGES! **

**To Kookie-chan, loving your fanfic 'The New Jyuyuushi, will reveiw soon. **

**To Kyo So Sexy, am I doing ok? **


	22. The One with some horrible truths

**The One with some horrible Truths**

Dear Diary...

This is sooo sad! I'm actually writing a diary. This is something that Rika or Emiko would do but seeing as how I'm trapped in Tokito's room I really can't find that much to do except stare at the walls or out at the courtyard below. Tokito was kind enough to take the blindfold off but I now have to wear these damn sunglasses and the worst part is is that I can't take them off! I just can't bring myself to take them off! So I can see but not use my ESP! Damn. I've been fed, watered and I can poke my head out of the window to gain some of the fresh air. Tokito seems...interested...maybe not the right way to put it but it I can't really describe it. I can't ask her anything about it because Akira is always in the room whenever she comes around to check on me. It has been three days since I was taken from my sisters and locked in this room. I wonder how they are doing? I would have found out by now but these sunglasses have the power to block my ESP. It's not as bad as what they did to Ana-chan though; getting Yue-chan removed seemed to drain the life out of her, she needs Yue; Yue complets Indiana, like Ying and Yang...no, in fact...EXACTLY like Ying and Yang. Indiana's the light side and Yue's the dark. You can't have one without the other.

"Daisuke-san?" Tokito popped her head around the door frame as she disturbed Daisuke's diary entry writing.

"Yes Tokito-san?"

"Would you like to take a walk? I can show you the Sakura Trees and I suppose you're getting sick of Rice and Miso?" Daisuke nodded.

"Well come on then. And don't worry about Akira, he's out in the Village. He won't disturb us." Daisuke blinked behind the black of his glasses and rose from his seat on the floor. Tokito stepped back as he sent his head out and checked that there was no soldiers standing guard. There were.

"Don't worry about the guards, they won't hurt you." Tokito laughed. That was when he suddenly noticed that she was wearing something in a soft pink. Something very short in pink. Daisuke just stared and Tokito laughed.

"I know it looks stupid on me."

"No, no it looks good on you." She blushed and he smiled. Tokito melted on the spot.

A little later, the two of them walked amongst the falling sakura petals. The pink mixed with the white and even the subtle tint of blue mixed in with the colours.

"Blue?" He turned to her with a curious look on his face.

"Yeah, Dr White did some random experiment on making blue sakura. He only ever got one tree completed." A petal landed on her blond hair. Daisuke reached for it and slowly traced a gentle line down the centre of Tokito's face. He let it linger at her lips and passed it over the slopes of her mouth. Daisuke liked what he was feeling, even if Akira would kill him for it. He did something which he had no experience in; he leaned forward, feeling the presence of Tokito near, heard her breath enter and exit through those pink lips and smelt the intoxicating fragrance of floral perfume and the ever slight hint of tarot cards. She was incredibly soft and sweet. Considering the foul language and the tough demeanor, this came as a surprise. Tokito made a slight sound under him and Daisuke moved; placing both hands on the side of her face and caressed her cheeks with his thumbs. Tokito raised a hand from the place on Daisuke's chest and let her fingers wrap around his golden bangs. Daisuke grabbed her delicate hand in his one, pulling away from her swollen lips he gracefully held her fair knuckles to his mouth and embraced them.

"Tokito."

"Yes Daisuke?" He said nothing. It wasn't to grab her attention or for her to even answer; he just wanted to hear her name roll off his lips one last time.

LineLineLineLineLineLineLineLine

Oh Diary Diary Diary, I don't know what I've done to deserve this. Why has Yukimura-chan brought me here? He could have asked and I would have followed him to the ends of the Earth. This is how I found myself in the same room with Sanada; After the Mibu solders took me away from my sisters and brother, my only family in this strange place, I passed out from the movement alone. After which, I awoke on the bed of my lover of two years, who was pacing back and forth at the end of the bed.

Yes, my mother never truly approved of the age difference between myself and Yukimura, but that is not relevant as how we met is more important. Like all girls born _after_ Ana, we were forced to work in a whore house. Me and Emiko worked since we were fourteen, at the age of fifteen I met Yukimura, I had been sent to his room; he had asked for a something young, so they sent me. And when he discovered my age, he blew a gasket. After, he freed me and my sister he sent us home but I told him of how our elder had sent us to work and let us stay with him, after traveling with him for a year, just after our sixteenth, I slept with Yukimura for the first time. He made me feel like I could do anything in the world, like I wasn't as damaged as I was. He didn't treat me like dirt or like a whore. I feel so alive when I'm with him, that I will live forever, even though I won't live to see Yukimura's age.

"Rika-chan?" He looked at me when I awoke, worry, fear and...lust? Filled his eyes.

"Yuki...mura?" I couldn't quite believe what I was seeing. What was Yukimura doing in the Mibu castle? I tried to sit up, but I couldn't, Yuki placed a hand on my aching shoulder.

"Don't move, you've been out for three days." He helped me swallow some water and something that tasted like Pear and set me back down on the bed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. He played about with my hair that had somehow got shortened considerably since my kidnapping, it now came to my shoulders and flicked out like his. I looked down at my new length of hair and he laughed a little.

"They had to cut it so they could tell the difference between you and Emiko-chan." His hand came to my cheek and stoked it, his thumb passed over the bridge of my nose and over my lips.

"Ri-chan..." He bent his head and kissed me slowly. Sparks instantly flew and I felt wide awake yet sleepy at the same time. One kiss from Yuki can drain any woman of all sense and reason and energy was no different. I closed my eyes and smiled, feeling the warmth of the sun land on my face for the first time in what seemed like years. I don't know how long I stayed that way but the next I opened my eyes, Yuki was gone but a note left in my hand told me that he would be back soon and that the bathroom was adjoining to the room and clean kimono's hung in the wardrobe.

LineLineLineLineLineLineLineLine

Diary, 'Taru-chan can be so spacey. When the soldiers threw me into a room I landed at his feet.

"What you doin' down there?" He asked. I tried answering but my throat caught and I coughed violently. He just stared down at me.

"Would you like a drink?" He asked. Looking up, I could see the fading markings of honochikewai on his face and body through his torn top. I only blinked, too scared to speak as I might cause another violent, painful coughing fit. I nodded slowly and he came towards me with a glass of water.

"I hate water, like you, but I was told that this is what I needed to give you, so you need to drink it, 'cause I don't want you to die Emiko-chan-chan." I almost cried but I didn't have the fluid in my body to form any tears. After dribbling most of it down my dirty and slightly bloodied cheongsam, I finally got some fluid in me. It felt so good to have water, even though I hate the stuff. After the third glass, Hotaru hugged me. I asked why and the only answer he gave me was;

"It feels like something I should do." I buried my head in his shoulder and I breathed in the scent of his blood returning to normal after using his Honochikewai and the smell of sparring (does that even have a smell? All I knew was that he had been sparring recently) He spoke again;

"You stink." I only broke out in laughter.

**Ok, what do you think? And I don't think that I'll be able to wrap this up in the next five chapters as I said. (Did I say that before?) Disclaim, I do. EXAM RESULTS TOMORROW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! agggggggggghhh! **


	23. I really really like you

**I really really like you**

_Great, I'm chained to Shinrei's bed and I don't know how long I've been out but the sooner I open my eyes, the sooner I can find out..._

Indiana opened up her eyes to look up at the ceiling. Something was running down the bridge of her nose. Her eyes snapped open to see Shinrei propped up on one arm, lying next to her, running his index finger down her face. She watched him as he traced a finger down over her mouth, chin, neck and down the centre of her chest and stopped at her navel.

_Why does his finger feel closer to my skin? _

She looked down to see that she wasn't wearing the cloths she had passed out in. She now wore a pair of pink shorts and a top that didn't reach passed her ribcage.

"Hay, what the hell are you doing?" She strained up to see Shinrei quite topless with only the pants of his hakama covering him. He shook his head,

"I was seeing if you would wake up if I touched you. I shook you but that didn't work, so I let Siashi take you for a bath. When you didn't wake up then, I tied you back up to the bed and when I saw what Saishi had put you in..." He circled her belly button with his finger. She felt her stomach muscles contact as his finger circled inwards, closing in on her belly button until he stopped on the edge of the delve in her thin stomach.

"I just couldn't help myself." He lifted his finger off her stomach and looked down at her with a smug look on his face.

"And I liked what Saishi did to your hair." His tone was mocking with an edge of amusement. That was when Indiana discovered that her thick waist length hair was tied in two bunches at the side of her head. She groaned.

"Now, if only you were wearing a school uniform, I wouldn't be able to control myself, there would be no telling what I would do. What with you chained to my bed and all." He grinned and laughed quietly, ever so slightly tipsy with the power over her. Indiana bent her legs as much as she could, just to see how much leeway her legs had to move with. It wasn't very much, about three inches or so. Shinrei placed a gentle hand on her right leg and let the finger tips run down her leg. A burning sensation burst through her legs and she hissed as he continued to her ankle.

"Saishi waxed your legs after your bath." Indiana was amazed that she hadn't woken up with that sort of pain being inflicted on her. Suddenly, images too R rated flashed into her mind.

_If she waxed my legs...what else did she wax?_

She let that thought slip from her mind as Shinrei's fingers glided back up her sore legs to the inside of her thigh.

"You're being a jerk, get off me." She almost kneed him in the face but he moved out the way in time. His hand returned to the bend in her knee with his face;

"I know, but I like the fact that you're here and no where else at the moment." He kissed her knee cap.

"Where are my sisters and the brat?"

"Oh, you mean the twins and Daisuke? They're safe, they've asked to see you but you've been out of it for a day longer then they were. They were out for three days, you've been out for four." Indiana closed her eyes.

"I think it's time you moved from this bed, you look like you need fresh air." The sound of rope being untied came to her and her hands came free. She couldn't quite move them but was able to sit up while Shinrei got the other ropes.

"I feel very exposed in these clothes." Shinrei laughed as he handed her a blue kimono. She took it and put her feet on the floor in days. he heard all the bones in her spine crack as Shinrei placed a hand on the base of her back and one at the top of her neck to help her straighten.

"Thanks." She whispered. When he didn't leave the room, she only looked at him.

"Where's your bathroom?"

"You can change in here. I need the bathroom anyway." He walked through the door at the other end of the room. Indiana turned and stripped.

Shinrei knew he was being a perv but he just couldn't help himself. He had to look. He watched as she pulled her hair out of the bunches and let it fall down her bare back. He noticed that it didn't have any scarring at all, it was perfectly white and clear. He glanced down at the base of her spine. She had a pink Cherry Blossom tattoo painted there. She pulled on the waist line of the shorts and Shinrei looked away. Indiana smiled. She wanted to see just how far she would have to go before he finally looked away, he had some decency at least. She dressed quickly but was still acutely aware of Shinrei watching her, after pulling on a slightly longer pair of blue shorts she found with the Kimono, she stretched, putting on a bit of a show for Shinrei. She turned slowly and Shinrei instantly braced his back against the door so that he wouldn't look where he shouldn't. Indiana only pulled on the blue top and the rest of the kimono, leaving her hair free and sat on the edge of the bed. She knew that Shinrei hadn't watched since she had turned. Even though she had turned back, Shinrei hadn't looked through the crack in the door. After a while, Shinrei came out of the bathroom. She couldn't help but smile at him.

"What?" She finally cracked up laughing. She rolled around on the bed in sheer amusement.

"You filthy perv! You just couldn't help it!" She stilled and sat up to get a better look at his horrified face.

"You...I don't know what you mean!" He finished quickly.

"I know you looked Shinrei. It's ok. I don't mind." Shinrei controlled his blush as she looked at him. Rising from the bed, she planted a kiss on the side of his face.

**It was lunch time in the Mibu Palace and everyone had sat down to eat. **

Tokito looked up at Daisuke who didn't see her looking. Akira sat across from them, he seemed to notice Tokito's look at Daisuke and instantly grew jealous.

"So, what did you two do while I was away?" Tokito looked momentarily dumbstruck and Daisuke looked up. Akira pressed them. Both blushed; after the kiss they shared the day before the two of them had never been more then three feet away from each other. Akira had been busy with things in the village today as well.

"It's none of your fucking business, blind boy. What I do to my prisoner is none of your concern. Keep out of it." Tokito looked stern and went back to her Miso. Daisuke looked at Akira, who glowered, and went back to his Sushi. Akira didn't like their silence. They were on friendlier terms then what she was with him and he didn't like it. But that feeling was pushed away as Daisuke looked back up and said to his sisters, who sat next to him, that their older sister was approaching. On cue, Shinrei led Indiana into the dinning room. Every one looked up from their seats on the mats on the floor.

"Ana-chan!" Three very familiar voices reached her ears. The sisters and brother darted from the mats and wrapped their arms around her. Shinrei stepped back and let Indiana hug her siblings. Shinrei took the second last seat on the floor and took up the plate of sushi. The siblings took their seats and Indiana searched for one. Shinrei waved her over. She crossed her legs as she sat next to him. Across the table, Saishi and Saisei sat and looked at her.

"What????!!!!!!! You took out your bunches!! It took me ages to do." Indiana only blinked as the pink haired woman yelled bombardments of complaints. Shinrei tried to suppress a laughed as Indiana was fussed over by Saishi.

"Ah, Shinrei, can you give me a hand? I don't like the attention." Indiana whispered in his ear as Saishi checked out her ass.

"Saishi, leave my prisoner alone. Her ass is mine to check out." Saishi looked at Shinrei.

"Ohh, you do like her!" Shinrei smiled,

"Yeah I like her. I really really like her. So back off, everything on her is mine." Saishi backed off.

"Thanks."

"No problem, 'cause everything I just said is the truth. I do really, really, amazingly, painfully, like you. And I was wondering if..." Shinrei was cut off by Yuan.

"Shinreiii, you hitting on your prisoner?" The fire master nudged the water user in the ribs. Shinrei blushed.

"Well, go for it. I mean, she's hot. I'd definitely hit on her." Now it was Indiana's turn to blush.

"Hay, you're embarrising my prisoner, just stop or I won't be able to talk her into coming out of my room now." Shinrei joked around while Indiana helped herself to rice.

_So, I'm his prisoner huh? Right, better get used to being treated differently. _

Shinrei was looking at her as she stared absentmindedly down at her bowl of rice.

"Indiana? Sakura? Are you alright?" He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm ok."

"Listen," He turned to face her, "Just because you're my prisoner, doesn't mean you'll get treated differently. Firstly, you're not in the dungeon anymore and secondly, you're out here eating with us, no prisoner is treated this way."

"So, we were kidnapped so we could be treated civil. Very strange."

"The reason we brought you here is because-" Again, he was interrupted, by the Crimson King himself.

"Now now Shinrei, don't go reveling all now, just because you like her doesn't mean you can tell her all." Shinrei nodded and the Crimson King left the room.

"What were you going to ask me before you were interrupted by Yuan?" She asked on a different note.

"Oh, er, would you consider accompanying me today? Instead of staying in the room all day." Indiana blinked.

"Of course not; any prisoner wouldn't accompany the person who caught them. I was being stupid."

"No, no, I'll come. Just don't handcuff me again."

**I disclaim any ownership. This is killing me, I really can't come up with anything to get from here to the big finish I have planed. Got any ideas?**


	24. Hotaru gets Pervy

**Hotaru Gets Pervy...**

**Mibu Village, Hotaru and Emiko were wondering aimlessly for sometime...**

"Hay! Shinrei's makin' out with my sister!" Emiko commented as she clocked Shinrei pressing Indiana up against the wall of a building and proceed to make out. Hotaru only stopped at looked back at her.

"Huh? Makin' out with Rika?" Emiko slapped him across the back of the head.

"Indiana, you baka." Hotaru looked at his older brother make out with his captive's older sister.

"Wonder what that's like?" He asked.

"Is this something we should be watching?"

"Shinrei..."

"Shinrei what?"  
"Will mind..." Emiko sweat-dropped. She looked up at him. She wanted to ask him something.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah." He was too engrossed in Shinrei's make out session to notice that Emiko was closing in on him.

"Taru-chan." Emiko came close enough, so that when Hotaru turned, his lips locked on hers. Hotaru passed out onto the floor. Across the way, Indiana pulled away from Shinrei's ravaging mouth long enough to grunt her amusement as she saw Hotaru pass out on the floor and Emiko poke him in the head. Shinrei glanced at them then turned back;

"Ignore them." And pulled Indiana back into a stunning display of tongue and lip acrobatics.

Emiko pulled the unconscious Hotaru to the reception of the closest inn she could find. The woman at the desk only looked down as Emiko dragged in one of her Patriots.

"Damn, I knew I was good, I just never knew I was _that _good." She grunted as she propped him up at the side of the desk and supported him with her foot. The Receptionist just sighed.

"Is he drunk, by any chance?"

"Egh, no. Just passed out." The Receptionist laughed.

"And would you like help in carrying our Patriot to his room?"

"Room?"

"We always have a room prepared of our Lords and any...friends they may bring with them." Emiko had to think about that for a second.

"Oh, no, I'm not his...I'm just his prisoner."

"Ohh, so you're the one we've heard so much about. You and your siblings are quite famous. Four of the Great Guardians of the Hikari Clan, here in Mibu Land! No one would have thought that the Hikari would be so easily infiltrated. You are not so great as you believe yourselves to be." Emiko frowned deeply, that was when Hotaru woke up.

"Don't listen to her, Emiko-chan-chan, the Great Guardians are harder to infiltrate then that. And that woman doesn't know what things you go through, so don't listen to her." He chose that moment to pass out again. The Receptionist only looked reproachful and handed her a key.

"I can help you carry him."

"No, I got him." Placing the key between her mouth, Emiko picked up Hotaru like newly weds and followed the directions the Receptionist told her. She threw him down on the bed and watched as the water bed under the sheet bounced.

_Ohh shit, better remove all sharp objects. I better check him as well, I don't want to get soaked._

She discovered that her orange kimono had pins keeping it her size and didn't want to remove them because she would look stupid wearing a kimono three sizes too big for her. Flinging it onto the chair she wondered over to the sleeping Hotaru in her black underwear. She tried to remove his two bladed katana but found that the sheath was attached to his belt. After safely removing katana and belt, she felt him down for any other sharp implements. She removed his clogs and robe, leaving him in his red under shirt and shorts. After folding his clothes up neatly, she decided the best thing for her to do was to sleep it off with him, so she climbed in under the sheets and arranged them on top of him. She rolled over and adjusted to the feeling of the water bed shift beneath them. Looking at the sleeping fire user, she wondered what his hair felt like. She reached up a hand and entangled it in his orange locks.

_It's surprisingly soft and thick. _

She enjoyed the feeling of it a little longer, until...

"Ugh, Taru-chan, get off me." She asked quietly as he rolled over and pinned her to the water bed. He shifted a little and got comfy. He, like his brother, knew he was being a perv, but that was kinda the whole point, he reasoned. He let his hand wonder and land on the soft mound that was lying a little further down from his face. He felt her shift uncomfortably underneath him but he refused to move. He buried his face in her shoulder and sighed contently, his other hand was too busy groping her ass. He gave both hands permission to give a quick squeeze to whatever they were holding onto and heard Emiko give a slight gasp and a;

"Taru-chan, that is my ass you're groping."

_She seems to know I'm awake._

The fingers on her right breast seemed to take action by themselves. They pulled away the black lace that covered her and left her more then a little exposed and let it travel down her stomach to the lace lining her hips. Emiko's hand shot to his and took it, preventing it from going any further.

"Hotaru..." He opened his eyes but never moved his head.

"I'm listening." She sat up so he was kneeling between her legs (looks very wrong I know) and looked at him.

"What is it Emiko-chan-chan? Are you sick?"

"No, it's just-" It was at that moment, that the Receptionist chose to enter unannounced. She only looked at the scene on the water bed; he, kneeling between her bent legs and she in her underwear. It spoke volumes.

"Oh, I was just, umm...checking to see if you were ok, Lord Keikoku. Seems that everything here is fine so I will leave you two alone now." She backed out the door and Emiko could hear her run down the stairs.

"Emiko-chan-chan, why are you in your underwear?"

"Because my kimono has sharp things in it and we're on a water bed." Hotaru's eyes widened as he felt the bed beneath him bob dangerously.

"Get off...very...slowly..." Emiko slowly and carefully ushered Hotaru off the bed, but didn't see the one single pin that had caught in the lace of her underwear and had fallen off. The inevitable happened; Emiko's foot landed on the pin which pierced the skin of the bed. And what happens to a hole in a water bed? It gets bigger. Emiko and Hotaru sank as the water spilled from the bed all over the floor. The two of them simply sat in the great puddle of water and blinked.

"Ohhhhhh, Emiko-chan...reveling a little too much and 'Taru-chan, you're sleeping with Emiko-chan _already_? I never thought you had the brains and you promised _me_ that I would be your first..." A voice echoed around the room. The two of them looked around and Emiko suddenly noticed someone. Someone, hanging from the ceiling in a black cheongsam with silver lining. The girl, bronze skin, brown eyes and short brown hair swung from the ceiling. The silver chain hung from her neck and the many silver bracelets and rings glittered in the sunlight.

"Red-chan!" Emiko smiled as the girl fell from the ceiling.

"She wears a lot of silver."

"Yeah, Red-chan likes silver. And black."

"Em-chan, where is Cherry-chan?"

"Cherry-chan?"  
"Indiana. I dunno, the last I saw, she was making out with his brother." She pointed to Hotaru, who only sat up and poked Red in the head. Red saw her chance and grabbed his hand and forced him to the floor. Emiko leaped on top of Red, successfully pulling the Hotaru crazed fan girl off of him. Hotaru just looked dazed and confused.

"His...ass...is...MINE!!" Red tackled the semi-clothed Emiko to the floor and launched back at the poor Mibu brother. Emiko grabbed Red's hair and slammed her against the wall.

"No, Taru-chan, is MY captor! His entire BODY is MINE!" Red rolled her head as she regained some self control.

"Sorry Em-chan, I lost it there for a second. Now, I have something very important to tell Cherry-chan."


	25. The Threat of Akito

**The Threat of Akito**

**After Emiko, Hotaru and Red checked themselves out of the inn as discretely as possible, they went in search of Indiana...**

"They're _still_ makin' out?" Red's voice seemed to wake Indiana from a trance. She managed to pull away from Shinrei long enough to get a good look at her Hotaru loving friend. She _did not_ look good. All the colour had drained out of her face, her skin had become paler then the white of her hair and the only colour that remained was the pink in her eyes. She basically looked like she had taken a swim in a pool of white paint. The slight trickle of blood that ran down her equally white arms and legs dripped onto the ground. Shinrei grabbed hold of Indiana's pale face and forced her back into a lip lock and gripped her arms from where all the blood stained the sleeves of her kimono. Red's face grew angry and she did the most fantastic Flying Roundhouse kick to Shinrei's head which sent him soaring through the air to the back of the ally.

"Don't you dare kill my Cherry-chan!" She yelled at him as he flew through the air. Indiana only slumped and Emiko caught her.

"Cherry-chan?" Hotaru bent down and poked Indiana in the chest. "Will Cherry-chan be ok Emiko-chan-chan?" Emiko looked at Red who approached them with an unconsciousness Shinrei in one fist.

"Since when did her start calling me Cherry, huh?" Indiana coughed.

"You ok Cherry?"

"Yeah Red, I'm fine. What the fuck was up with Shinrei?" Red dropped Shinrei and rolled him over. They looked just in time to see the black markings all over his arms shrink back and leave Shinrei's form. A large black mass gathered on the ground then slithered up the wall and over the buildings.

"What was that?" Emiko asked.

"Cough Syrup?" Hotaru put in.

"No, it's one of Akito's Black Darkness's." Red told them.

"What's that?"

"Demons, basically. Do whatever they're told if promised a body. Have the power to drain the life out of people if they're not stopped. Cherry should be alright."

"What about Shinrei?"

"Oh, he'll be ok. Black Darkness's don't drain the life of the person they posses." Indiana coughed. All the blood on the floor drained back up her arms and the dark stain on her kimono vanished as she healed herself. The colour instantly flooded back into her skin and she managed to stand.

"This has Akito written all over it."

"Yeah, it's what I came to tell you about. Akito is awake and he's pissed."

"I thought Taichi had him under sedation?"

"He did, but all that sleep seemed to make him stronger, he...well."

"Couldn't Taichi put him back under?"

"He did, for the first five days you were missing but he over heard me and Tai-kun talking and was raging! We couldn't sedate him."

"But..."

"Cherry...Tai-kun's dead. Akito threw him in the dungeons with the experiments." Indiana rested her head against the wall.

"Who else?"

"All most all the women. His wife, Arisa, Thoru, Winny, Mika, Yuki, Romi, Yukino, Kirari, Karina, Arina, Rin, Ren, Risa, Kagura, Hana, Saya...some got away along with the children..."

"Which ones? Which female adults got away?"

"Aria, Airi, Kaede, Sayuri, Mizuki, Mio, Kira Mina. All the children are alive. Before he burnt down the house, he said that he would becoming for the ones that resemble the 'Betrayer'."

"Who's the Betrayer?" Everyone turned to look at Shinrei who had managed to sit up unnoticed.

"My father, Daichi, he was labeled 'The Betrayer' by Akito."

"And the ones that resemble him?"

"Sakura and Daisuke. Daisuke is the spitting image of his father and Indiana reflects his ideas and thoughts. They resemble their father more then anyone."  
"Wait, that means he'll be after Daisuke!" Emiko noticed.

"Not only that but they were to ones that massacred the Experiments when Yuya gave birth, that is another reason."

"Yeah! And Dai-chan's had his ESP restricted, he won't know a thing!" Indiana almost yelled.

"Then we better get back to the castle and fast!" Red ordered and everyone started off at breakneck pace. Hotaru and Red lagged behind; he couldn't help it, not with Red feeling his butt every three feet. It wasn't until Indiana ran back and pulled Hotaru away from Red that they actually got somewhere. Red was fuming all the way there.

**Mibu Training Grounds, Akira was freezing over the entire training ground with Ice. Jealousy got the best of him sometimes. **

Akira had totally cut himself off from the world with a ten foot sheet of ice. He stopped and let his feelings consume him. After a few moments in silence, he let his mind drift back to that afternoon, after lunch. He had went out to the Sakura Gardens to have a few minutes alone with Tokito (something which had not occurred since the incident in the Wilderness the day Ryo was born) only to find Tokito and Daisuke kissing under a tree. Akira hadn't even kissed Tokito yet but there she was, kissing someone else so early in their relationship. Akira remembered the time in the Wilderness, back when he had gone to save Tokito when Indiana could not. He could sense the Experiments heartbeats and their blood lust that filled the air with a sour taste. All around him, the sound of the disfigured paws of the Mibu rejects pounded the soft ground and headed up the path where Daisuke and Indiana attracted the attention. Tokito's presence appeared up ahead. She was scared but determined, this mad Akira run even faster until he could sense that she had stopped at a lip of a small delve. Below was the most over-powering stench of blood and death that Akira almost fainted. Tokito had stood stock still and watched on as Daisuke ripped apart a monster with his bare hands and gasped when she saw Indiana lap up the blood of the dead mound at her feet. Akira grabbed Tokito and pulled her away, this was not something that she should be watching. They had stumbled on for sometime before they stopped.

"Akira, what the fuck are you doing here?"

"Saving you, you stupid girl. This was not something you should have seen."

"But...why?"

"Because...I..." For the first time in a while, he was unable to answer. He quickly gathered his thoughts together and finally found that 'Samurai Resolve' Bon was always going on about.

"Because I love you Tokito. That is why."

The feeling of cold water seeping through his socks brought him back. The cold water around his feet deepened when a great flame advanced.

"Daisuke..." Akira greeted Tokito's other lover coldly. "What brings you here to my land of ice?"

"Akira, I want to speak to you..." But Daisuke was not permitted to continue as Akira sent a Muhyo Getten towards him. It would have hit if Daisuke had not jumped out of the way but without a katana or hi ESP he was in no condition to battle.

"Akira...wait...I didn't come here...to battle...I came...to talk...about...Tokito..." He tried to get through to Akira but could never really string the words together as one spike of ice after another came at him. After five minutes, Daisuke was exhausted. He fell to the ground, totally out of energy. It was at that time, that Indiana and her little ansumble reached the trinig ground with Tokito in tow. The ice had only increased and Emiko would have gotten Hotaru to melt it, if only she were not saving him from being molested and raped by Red.

"We're not getting anywhere like this." Indiana peerd through the ice to see Akira advance on Daisuke with his short sword drawn, fully prepared to execute him. Indiana's blood boiled and she did the same human torch trick that Daisuke and Rika had used so many nights ago at home. The ice surrounding them for fifty meters in any direction melted as Indiana advanced upon Akira, who only dropped his sword and backed away, absolutly terrifide of the bloodlust and anger that engulfed her. She streached out a hand and grabbed Akira by the throat. Lifting him three feet. Tokito yelled for her to stop but she never intended to hurt Akira. Only to drive out the Black Darkness that had taken over him.

_This Darkness was ment to posses Tokito, not Akira. The only way for a Darkness to do a successful job is to kiss the life out of them, not execute them. But they are attracted to feelings of jealousy and anger which is why it decided that Akira was a good host. _

The black mass dripped away from Akira onto the dry stone beneth him. It gathered together and slipped away but it wasn't fast enough for Emiko this time. She sent a fire ball soaring straight into it and it let out a pityful wail as it burned away. Indiana relesed Akira as she extingushed herself. Shinrei caught her as she fell, her white hair streaked with a vivid crimson red. Tokito rushed to Akira.

"What the fuck do you think you were doing?"

"I...don't know. One minute I was practising then the next I was..."

"You don't know?" Tokito shreaked and Indiana coverd her now sensitive ears. "You were about to kill Daisuke, the Aka no Ou would have killed you for it!"

"Akira, I'm sorry. I had no intention of hurting you." Daisuke stood and bowed, "And I am sorry too, Tokito-san, that it happened this way. But I am afriad that I can no longer be around you."

"What-?"  
"He's right, me and Daisuke are a danger to all the Mibu now that Akito has found us. I think it's best if we leave." Indiana gently pushed herself away from Shinrei but he wouldn't let go of her.

"Shinrei, please let me go. It's not safe for you to be around me. And you've already been possessed once, I don't want that to happen again." He still didn't let go. "Shinrei. Don't make this any harder then it is already."

"But I don't want you to leave."

"I have to. Emiko and Rika...can I leave them with you? Can I trust you to keep them safe?"

"You are not leaving me here, I'm coming with you." Emiko stepped forward but Hotaru wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Red scowled.

"I don't want you to go, Emiko-chan-chan."

"And you can't leave, you've got that thing to take care of." Indiana pointed out to her sister. Daisuke looked at Indiana and nodded. It was time for them to leave. She kissed Shinrei one last time before moving out of his reach. Tokito made a grasp for Daisuke's hand but he took hers and squeezed it.

"Trust me on this one, Tokito-chan, I'm not for you, I can't compete against Akira's 'Samurai Resolve' but could you do one last thing for me and remove my glasses?" Tokito obliged with a slight tear in her eye, which she wipped away quickly. Not wanting Akira to see it.

"Akira, she's foul mouthed, tough, vulger and not the best kisser in the world. But I think you can change all that. Look after her Akira."

The youngest and the eldest moved towards the door where Rika and Yukimura stood. Yukimura hugged Rika to his chest as she cried silently. As Indiana moved passed, she freed herself from his grip and stepped forward.

"So, this is it."

"Yes Rika, this is it. Never thought it would come so soon, did you?"  
"No, I did not. When will I see you again?"  
"Probably never. I think this is my time, Rika, nobody can argue with that."

"What about him? What about Shinrei? Don't you love Shinrei?" A tear formed in Indiana's eye as she lowerd her head as she tried to hide it. But it didn't work, she sobbed out her next sentence;

"Of course I do. I do love Shinrei, but it can't be. You and I know this both so well. So I want you to do something. I want you to make sure that he forgets me. I don't want him to hold on to me forever. He should find himself someone else." And with that, she and Daisuke fled down the corridor, planning never to be seen by anyone ever again.


	26. It's all up to Red

**It's all up to Red**

**One Week Later...**

"I wonder how Tokito is doing?" Daisuke looked over at his oldest sister. She sighed.

"Don't start with that, Dai-chan. This is hard on me too, I want to see Shinrei again, I want to be with him but I can't. So shut up and work with me here." Indiana took another gulp of her Sake and handed the bottle to Daisuke. He took a deep gulp and threw it into the corner of the room they shared at an inn. In a town some way from the Mibu Palace, they hoped it was far away for the Mibu Palace to go missed. They had no money on them, so they had survived by Daisuke's ESP. Mind control was something Daisuke did well. They never stayed for more then a night in one place. The further away they got, the less attention the Mibu and her sisters got, all the better. They picked themselves up and left, Daisuke waving a hand in the owner's direction as they walked out the inn. They moved through the town quietly, not drawing attention to themselves. Which was almost impossible to do, with someone shouting, quite drunkenly, after them. Indiana pulled Daisuke into a bar and sat down quietly in a corner. The drunk person followed them in and swaggered over to the bar and ordered three bottles of sake. After paying, the person swaggered over and offered them two of the bottles.

"Want some?" Red hiccuped at them.

"Red, what the hell are you doing? You're meant to be with the Mibu." Indiana looked up at her best friend.

"Cherrry-channnn. I know you want some!!!" Indiana acknowledged the looks her table was getting from other customers and sat Red down to prevent anymore attention. Red sobered up instantly.

"Sakura, you have to come back. Emiko and Rika got on their knees and begged me to go and bring you two back. And even Hotaru got on his knees. So you see, everyone wants you back." She looked over at Daisuke. "Tokito wants you back, she really does and even Akira wants you back. Both of them kept on bugging me to leave my dear Hotaru to venture forth and gallantly sweep the two of you back to the Mibu Palace to be with your loved ones!" Red struck a pose and put on an air of nonchalance. The siblings just stared. She looked at them with all seriousness now and you could see the grave look in her eyes.

"But seriously. The place has fallen into total chaos! Shinrei, Tokito and Hotaru won't do their work, the villagers are panicking and are starting to riot and the Crimson King can't control them. All because the pair of you have gone. And the day that I left, a report was sent to the big C.K that Akito and the Experiments were only a day away. And that was three nights ago, he would have attacked them by now." Indiana only looked down at her Sake.

"Why would Hotaru not work? Neither of us were close to him." Daisuke asked.

"He says it because Shinrei won't work and that Emiko won't leave the room. I personally don't get it." She finished her sake. "Daisuke, can you get me another?" She asked the youngest. He sighed and left with two Ryos she gave him. When she was sure Daisuke was out of earshot, she turned to Indiana.

"Listen, I didn't want to tell you this in front of Dai-chan, since he'd get all concerned at stuff but, Shinrei seems to have gone into a state of depression; he won't eat, sleep or drink. All he does is sit in his room and stare at the wall. And when asked anything, he only sighes and looks away. Cherry, he really misses and needs you! I just didn't want Shinrei dying of heart break while I can still do something." Indiana only looked away. She held back the tears and swell of emotions that flooded her.

_Better that he dies of heart break then on the end of Akito's katana._

"Don't think that." Red growled at her. "It's not fair. Dying of heart break is not the Mibu way, it is not honorable. There is no glory in it. So..." She stood and grabbed Indiana by the hair, "You're going back there whether you like it or not! Even if I have to drag you there, you WILL go back and you WILL heal Shinrei before he decides that suicide is his only option!" This was said with such emotion that Indiana could feel the fear and determination radiating from her friend. And on the impulse of the moment, Red dragged Indiana from the bar by the hair and started off for the Mibu Lands without drinking her sake (which Daisuke finished in two gulps) and marched them back.

**At the Mibu Palace, things were NOT going well. **

It had been two days since Akito had set the Experiments on the Mibu Village and Palace. The Four Elders and the Five Stars, plus Kyo, Benitora, Yuya, baby Ryo, Yukimura, Akira and the twins had all fallen back into the Aka no Ou's throne room. The soldiers and people of the Village were scattered, either in the land outside the Village or had taken refuge somewhere in the Palace. For two days they had been locked up in the throne room together and they were already getting on each others nerves. Many of the hours were spent in total silence, they spoke rarely and the only one in the room who had eaten was baby Ryo, who's mother had breast fed him. Out of the eighteen that were locked in that room, he was the only one who was content at what was happening. They had sat in silence for the better part of the day;

"Thick."

"Jesus Christ Hotaru! Shut up." Rika said dryly. These words were uttered by her more and more these passed couple of days, which was strange, since she had the sweetest disposition.

"Death."

"Shut up."

"Tonks."

"Shut up."

"Bone."

"Shut up."

"Moon, cow, unicorn, mountain, transvestite, wolf, mouse, elephant, cat, dog, bottle, rabbit, caterpillar, moth, butterfly-" THWAP! From the other side of the hall, a great big tome flew at Hotaru and landed in the face, sending him sprawling.

"Hotaru, you go too far." The Aka no Ou sat on his throne with Emiko resting, her back braced against the side.

"Thanks."

"No problem Emiko-chan."

"I don't know how you live with him."

"I just throw things at him. It works."

"I'll try it one day."

**Outside the Mibu Village, Indiana, Daisuke and Red stood facing the Entrance Gate to the Village. **

"Well, it looks pretty quiet." Daisuke commented.

"Yeah well, you should see the inside. When I snuck out, everything was burning, blood was everywhere and...well...basically it was Sekigahara all over again. You type of playground Cherry-chan." Red sent Indiana an evil smirk as she remembered the 'Good Old Days' when she and Indiana took delight in...well...everything! Blood, guts, gore and maybe a little more. What they called 'The Wild Years' When they didn't give a damn about anything.

"Well, I'm over that Red-chan. Now, I'm running after kids that are not mine, getting kidnapped, threatened by a razor wielding maniac and loving a water wielding, silver haired, amber eyed, hot bodied Mibu God. I don't have time for running about looking for trouble, trust me, it just finds me."

"Wait till you're married."

"You've been married?"

"Once, but I was piss drunk and it was Hotaru I married." She laughed.

"Figures!"

"Yeah, got it non-void the day after, I dunno why. It was probably something to do with Shinrei promising to kill him if I didn't." The three of them pushed open the wooden doors. Things looked, pretty normal. But the place was empty. They moved along the street cautiously. They looked about them as they went.

"It's funny, I don't feel anything living in this street or the surrounding area."

"Yeah, well, most of the people were killed or are in hiding in the castle. The Experiments couldn't get passed the first gate."

"Then how did you get out?" Daisuke looked back.

"Tunnel. I _do_ have power over earth of course. It's in the shop at the left corner here. It comes out at the throne room. But it's a steep crawl." The shop where Red had ended her tunnel was in totally destroyed on the inside. All the walls were damaged or were gone completely, there were floor board missing, tables had been sent sprawling as if people had left in a panic and the occasional body part was left on the floor along with a generous splattering of blood.

"Nasty, Akito's a-"

"Psychopath."

"Evil psychopath."

"An evil psychopath with a fetish for men."

"An evil psychopath with a fetish for men and little children."

"You guys are demented!" Daisuke broke the impulsive chain of abuse as he kicked away a table to revel the large and spacious hole.

"Ladies first." Daisuke bowed and made room for the girls. Red only looked at Indiana curiously.

"Claustrophobic." Red nodded and vanished down the hole in the floor.

**Meanwhile, Aka no Ou's throne room...**

"KILL HIMMM!" Rika shouted as she jumped on Hotaru and strangled him. Emiko stiffly got up and limped towards her crazy sister. She kicked Rika in the ribs and picked up the half dazed Hotaru. She said nothing as she dragged him back to the position she was in a moment ago by the throne, placed Hotaru's head in her lap and stroked his hair like it was a cat. Shinrei only looked up at the commotion. He, out of all the people, was the weakest of all; he hadn't eaten a thing since Indiana and Daisuke left ten days ago.

"Oh, you're awake. I was wondering if you would." Akira looked at the sickly drawn Shinrei. All the glimmer had gone out of his eyes, his face had whitened considerably and he looked almost dead.

"Yeah." His voice was barely a whisper and Tokito strained to hear it.

"Red will be back soon, I promise." And with that, a voice sounded;

"Dai-chan, you're face is right up my ass."

"I can't help it if Ana is so close to my behind."

"Listen, the pair of you, I'm getting sick and tired of listening to your complaints all the way up here, I'm sick of being the one to smell all bodily gases that the two of you decide to let off in my face and to be honest I would rather face off against Akito with a hair pin then see Shinrei again, 'cause I don't know what I'm going to say to him..." It was that time that Indiana fell through the stone wall and landed on top of Shinrei. From the hole in the wall, the other two only watched as Indiana looked into the face of Shinrei. She gasped as she saw the state of him.

"Shinrei, what happened to you?" She sat up and placed a hand on the side of his face. His hand clasped over hers and buried his face in it, just to make sure it was really her.


	27. Yue

**Yue**

They had all assembled around the throne, had fed the starving Shinrei with food that Red had mystically pulled out of nowhere and had quietened Ryo, who was constantly crying ever since Benitora had held him. Indiana sat with Shinrei's head in her lap, stoking the side of his face as he re cooperated.

"So, what do we do? The Experiments have over run the Village and the palace is in shambles. The army is scattered as is the people, is there anyway we can stop Akito?" The Aka no Ou looked at the Hikari children clumped together at the bend in the semi-circle they had formed around the throne. Emiko went into deep thought and subconsciensly buried her hand in Hotaru's hair and made knots in it.

"Hummm, we could negotiate." Three people to the left of her, Indiana laughed out loud.

"Don't make me laugh Emiko! You know what Akito's like! Totally driven to the edge and beyond to get what he wants. Negotiations won't work and anyway, who'll negotiate with him?"

"Hmm, she has a point Emiko, Akito won't listen to the Crimson King. He will only stop till he has both Ana and Dai or Ana on her own. Akito is hell bent on killing her now, especially now that he has killed so many of our relatives." Emiko gripped Hotaru's hair and he wimped a little. Rika turned to her older sister;

"Don't you know anything that could save you? Didn't Dad tell you a lot of things when you were younger?"  
"Yes but I can't remember everything! That would be impossible...But there is _someone_ whose memory can remember everything, she could know something." She gave a sly look at Rika and she returned it as she finally clicked.

"Ahh, Yue-chan..."

"Who?" Saishi asked.

"Yes, I think Yue-chan might know something." Daisuke was looking at a corner in the ceiling with an absent minded look on his face, it was reflected in the tone of his voice just how absent minded he was. The dreamy sigh at the end wrapped it up.

"Who IS Yue?!" Saishi asked. Patience was never her strong suit. The Hikari looked at her, the pink haired woman looked at them under knitted eyebrows.

"Jeez, Sashi-san, chill, who...or _what _Yue is will be reveled in time." At the '_what' _bit, Indiana shot Daisuke a warning look, one that said that he was balancing on a very thin line.

"What do you mean by 'what'?"

"Nothing, Saishi-san. Ignore my younger brother's stupidity. He is toeing a very delicate line." Daisuke just shrugged innocently.

"Where is this Yue?" The Aka no Ou asked. Rika and Indiana looked at each other then at Daisuke. He only continued to look at the corner of the ceiling and only when Rika slapped him across the face did he look away.

"Huh? Oh, Yue-chan is in the pink haired lady's room."

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!" Saishi yelled! "There's someone in my room!?"

"Well, it's not like she can do anything; she _is_ in a glass bottle of course."

"Glass bottle?" Indiana became irritated at the dumbness of the resurrection specialist.

"Yeah, remember when I first got here? You cut me open and removed something. Yeah, _that's_ Yue." Saishi screamed!

"It's _ALIVE_!?"

"I hope so or I wouldn't be alive at the moment."

"What?" Indiana ran her hands through her messed up hair and pulled it out of the pony tail.

"I can't believe her slowness!" She commented to no one in particular.

It was decided that they had to get Yue from Saishi's room and bring her back to the throne room. It wasn't an easy task but after much bickering, debating and route planning, Saishi, Daisuke and Akira retrieved the perfume bottle full of swirling black mass and brought it with them through the hole in the wall Red, Daisuke and Indiana had created. During the time they were gone, Indiana had sat in front of the hole and looked worried. Shinrei joined her and held her.

"What's wrong?"

"When I get Yue, I want you to remember something."  
"Sure."

"Whatever may happen, or whatever Yue may say, you must remember that she is not truly me. She is nothing like me and I am nothing like her." He nodded.

"And one more thing." He looked at her, "I love you." He smiled.

"I want to tell you something."

"Yes?"

"The reason we brought you here." She sat away from him and waited patiently. He looked down at the floor and prepared himself. This might make or break his relationship with her forever.

"Well, as you know, we Mibu pride ourselves on being the strongest. And...what with your family being second best in the country, we thought that...a breeding between the two would make the strongest type of warrior and knowing that you're family would never agree to such a thing willingly, kidnap and a forced hand were the best options." He looked over at her. She looked back with a smile playing about her face. This was enough encouragement. "For months we researched you and your family. We discovered many things and we matched each of you with the five most eligible of the clan and with that settled, we moved in on you family. We honestly hadn't planed on everything happening, I most certainly plan on falling in love with you but I did. And I..." He was cut short by her quiet giggle. "What? Listen, I know this may be hard to except that we only did it to cross breed with you but I meant it when I say I love you and that I would protect you from anything." She only burst out laughing.

"Shinrei," She became a sort of playful serious and leaned forward. Placing a hand in the gap in his crossed legs and the other on his left shoulder, she let her mouth wonder up to his ear. She whispered to him;

"Shinrei, I know. We all know. And to be honest, you took your time in researching us because we've been researching you for as long as you've been a threat to us. As soon as you threatened to rule all Japan, we sent spies to work in the palace and have been doing so ever since. I know that you decided to become the disciple of Fubuki when you were seven after you watched him perform for the Crimson King, we know that you're father founded the School of Water and that Hotaru was your half brother the moment his mother found that she was pregnant. I know, personally, that at the age of ten you broke your arm from falling down a hill, I also know that you won against Hotaru the first time you fought together and I also know all about the chains that bound you to the Mibu; 'Grow stronger then anyone', 'You only exist to uphold the family name' and that you envied Kyo because he had seen the outside world. You strive to protect the clan, blindly in fact. It scared us, you were one of the main threats to us. Even after Hotaru freed you from those chains, you still protect that family." She moved away. "So you see Shinrei, we are very much alike, you and I. Only, I have no choice, not like you. You can walk away from it whenever you want but if I try that, then I will be dragged back. At least you're free to die whenever you like."

"What do you mean by 'die'?" She only smiled at him and looked up as Daisuke appeared in the hole.

"So," The Crimson King held the bottle in one hand, Indiana looked edgy. The bottle was balancing dangerously in that palm of his hand. "This is Yue." Indiana stepped forward.

"If you don't mind, can I have it please?" The bottle shook violently in his hand as she stepped forward. He handed it to her with relief. She walked back to her space and asked everyone to step back a few paces.

"Why? What's going to happen?" Yuya asked.

"To be honest, I have no idea. I don't know what Yue is going to do. She acts so differently then me."

"So, what do we do?"

"You...do nothing. I will handle this." Placing a hand on the crystal stopper, she pulled it out and scrunched up her face as she looked away; expecting a loud noise and crystal to go flying in her face but when nothing happened, she looked back. The black swirling mass had stilled and rested. Indiana blinked at looked down the nose of the bottle. She frowned;

"Oh _now_ you don't wanna come out? Bloody show me up why don't you. Now I look like a right idiot." The mass stirred and settled again.

"No, don't give me that! You wanted out and you're getting out. So move you're ass before I tell Hotaru to set you on fire." The mass rattled the bottle again and stilled again.

"What, you can't get out? What do you mean? No I'm not sticking my finger in, you'll probably bite it off. Oh fine then!" She slammed the bottle stopper and the mass just started whirling again.

"What happened there?" Akira asked.

"Oh, Ana and Yue just had a fight, they won't talk to each other now." Akira frowned as Indiana placed the bottle on the floor next to her. He then sensed something and turned, swords drawn, to the steps to the throne.

"Sakura you're an evil bitch." A light tone came from the steps and everyone turned. The forth step was now occupied by Indiana, only, it wasn't Indiana. Dressed in a black pair of leather trousers, black corset embroidered in silver dragons with a black shirt thrown over it, sat an identical copy of Indiana. Her black hair was tied in a tight pony tail, points of fangs highlighting the deep red of her lips, three inch ankle high heels covered her feet and a pair of thin black wrap around sunglasses hid her eyes from the world. Indiana looked down at the bottle at her feet; it was smashed and only the base remained intact. The girl on the stairs laughed.

"You don't know me very well, do you Sakura-chan?"

"Yue, how do you do that?" Yue only laughed.

"Magic, Sakura, magic." Yue lifted herself from the steps with ease and mingled with the stunned crowed. She came to Shinrei and walked around him.

"Humm, HUMMMMM." She was examining him.

_Nice pecks, strong demeanor, nice ass, determined, loyal, incredibly cute_

She placed a hand on the bottom of his chin.

_Easily blinded by that loyalty, but God, he is handsome. He has beautiful eyes...almost makes me envious._

_Almost? _

_Get out of my head you whoring little bitch. _

_You're head? I thought it was mine? _

Yue smirked and planed revenge. She turned her head back to Shinrei. The next thing he knew, he was being pressed up against the wall by Yue and her mouth. Shinrei couldn't help but blush as Yue did a very quick make out session with him. When she finally finished, Yue turned to her human form and grinned like a crocodile on heroin. Indiana had gone incredibly white. Yue moved back to the group and Shinrei followed, unevenly footed, as if all the blood had vanished from his head. Yue looked up and smiled in delight (like a little girl with a big bag of candyfloss)

"Yuki-chan!!" Yukimura smiled.

"Yue-chan!" The two hugged. It had been three years since the two of them had seen each other secretly. Indiana had met Yukimura some time ago and they had been on best acaintence ever since. Rika glared at Yue and she grinned again. Yue moved towards Hotaru and Emiko and Red instantly went on the defencive.

"Hello!" Yue gave a fliratious greeting. Hotaru only blinked.

_Slow but powerful. Has no set style in combat but is leathal none the less. _

Yue leaned in towards the dim Hotaru and stopped an inch away before Red slapped her across the face. Yue's head rocked to the side and she placed a hand on the side of her cheek she and another voice joined her in complaining;

"What was that for?" All heads turned to Indiana who had a hand across the same cheek. Hotaru suddenly had a brain wave and did something for the first time since Yue' s arrivle. He flicked her nose.

"Owww." Indiana and Yue rubbed their noses similtainiously. Deciding that Hotaru was too vauge to be around, Yue moved on and came to the Aka no Ou. He looked a lot like Kyo (read the scanlations for later chapters to find out more, web adress for scanlations at bottem of page.) And Yue did something that astounded everyone; she bowed.

"Honor to meet you. Of what service can I be of you?" The Aka no Ou smiled.

"Well, Akito has-"  
"Yes, of course. I'll see if I can be of any use." She rose from her bow. "Now, lets solve this problem."

They all sat around the throne again and went over what they knew.

"He can't get passed the first gate. And he's killed almost all the females." Akira commented.

"Almost?" Saishi asked.

"A few got away."

"Which ones?" Yue asked. She didn't require an answer as she instanly knew. "Oh, right."

"He also said that he's not going to quit until Ana or Dai are dead. Personally, I can't see no way around this." Rika stated. Yue was silent, she was in voicless conversation with Indiana. The others watched as the two exchanged words. After a minute or so, Yue looked up and a hopeful look spread across her face.

"All the ones that got away, they're all married right?" Indiana nodded and Yue's face betraed the look of revelation as she rmembered something.

"I can get us out of here, alive. Hopefuly."

"How?" Shinrei asked. She looked at Indiana.

"I need a private word with the Aka no Ou, Shinrei and Indiana." The others retreated into a corner and the other four clumped together.

"There is a law that all Elders of our clan must follow. You remember Sakura; 'Those who's maiden name hath changed from the joining of another will be out of the duristiction of the Elder unless they should revert to the maiden name through the parting of the other or the death of the other.'" Shinrei looked a little lost. The Crimson King explained;

"It means that a woman is no longer controled by the Elder once married to another and will only come back into the Elders power when the husband dies or divorces her. Am I right?" Indiana nodded.

"And since Dai-chan is neither a girl or of marrigable age..." The idea clicked in Shinrei's head. Indiana looked down when he looked at her.

"So we..."

"Yeah, we're gonna have to get married."

**Ok, the address has 'hana-mi' in it. Google 'Samurai Deeper Kyo Scanlations' and it is the 7th one down. **

**It's almost done, stay with me. **


	28. The Wedding

**The Wedding**

Tokito looked up at Akira, she still didn't trust him.

_He says that he loves me, but I don't love him. _

The darkened halls of the Mibu Palace were cold and Tokito shivered. Akira looked down and from behind his closed eyes, she could tell he was examining her. From behind them, Yue's eyes darted between the pair of them from behind her glasses.

_Now, THAT is something I'd like to see. _

She smiled a little. They had been walking the halls of the Mibu Palace for ten minutes; with Yue now free from her bottle, Akito would sense that she was on the move, but he didn't know that Yue and Indiana were separated. So, while Yue was walking around, attracting attention, Indiana was up stairs getting married.

_I'm getting married, but I'm not there. How ironic, I always knew I would miss my own wedding. _

Ahead, Akira and Tokito had fallen silent.

_Now, this needs a little magic from the love doctor herself!_

She ran up to the two and pushed between them.

"So, you two huh? Wow, would have never guessed. But you ain't talkin' to each other as new lovers should be. So what's going on?" Yue looked at Akira then Tokito. She smiled, being the evil half of someone gave you special powers.

"Oh _I_ see! Tokito, you don't like Akira! And Akira, you're still not sure whether Tokito is over Daisuke yet!" The two stopped and looked at her. Both started at the same time;

"No, I'm not-"

"I'm over-" The two stopped at Yue smirk.

"How typical, you Mibu and Emperor's were never too open. Well, I'll fix that." She walked between them and ushered them into a walk.

"Akira, you're not sure if Tokito is over Daisuke, right?" She didn't let him answer, "Well, to tell you the truth; No, she's not. Tokito is still very much infatuated with Daisuke. And Daisuke still likes Tokito." Tokito started to argue but Yue interrupted;

"Tokito, you're not over Daisuke yet, right?" Tokito nodded and was quiet, "Tokito, I hate to tell you, but Daisuke is already...

_Married? Gay? Celibate?_

"...married." Tokito gasped and looked up at Yue in pain.

_Married? Why married? Why the FUCK did I say 'MARRIED'?_

Yue looked a little uncomfortable and coughed a little. She looked at her palm and was thankful that the red that she coughed up didn't show up on the black of her trousers as she wiped it away on the front of her trousers. She placed her hand on the side of her lung as it spasmed at the sudden exertion. She fell onto Tokito as her legs gave way. More blood filled her mouth but she swallowed it back down before it escaped her mouth. It tasted foul, because it was her own.

**Upstairs...**

Shinrei and Indiana stood in front of the Crimson King, he was the only one who could do an official wedding in the Mibu Kingdom (and he was the only person who knew the procedure) Before she had left, Tokito had been kind enough to go to her room and pick up a clean kimono for Indiana and Red, who was to be maid of honor, and also one went to Shinrei's room to get the white ceremonial robe Fubuki had gave him for when he was performing for the Crimson King. The kimono Indiana was wearing was a long white robe with a high collar wrapping around the neck, a blue dragon on the back, sakura raining up the sleeves and across the legs. Saishi and Saisei had pulled a makeup bag from somewhere and had done a very brief make-up session with the colour silver and had pulled her hair up into a pony tail held up with a large gold clip with strands of diamond sakura falling off it and long the main body of the clip. Red's kimono was a red with flame pattern and her hair was too short to put up so they left it down but had applied gold make-up. Shinrei's jaw dropped when he saw Indiana for the first time in the throne room. Hotaru pushed up the slack jaw of his brother and said,

"Pretty."

"Why, thank you 'Taru. How vary flattering!"

"No, not you Red. The angel standing next to Shinrei. That's pretty." Red almost lost it but the Crimson King started to speak;

"Now, would you like the long or short version?"

"Short." They chorused together. Indiana and Shinrei joined hands and looked at each other.

"Now, Shinrei, do you take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife, for as long as you shall both live?"

"I do." Indiana blushed a little.

"Sakura-" Shinrei leaned in and said;

"Indiana." The Crimson King laughed a little.  
"Indiana, do you take this man, to be your lawful wedded husband as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Now, may I have the rings." The two looked up at each other. From the bend in the circle, Sashi sighed and pulled out a blue box containing a gold ring with three diamonds. She handed it to Red, who handed it to the Crimson King. He gave it to Shinrei.

"Now, repeat after me; With this ring, I thee wed, Indiana Hikari, till the end of my days. I'm sickness and in health, I shall stand by you, for better and for worse, I shall stand by you, for richer and poorer, I shall stand by you, till the end on my days." He repeated every word with the most honesty Indiana had ever heard. It then came to her turn. Everyone searched themselves for a ring for Shinrei. That was when Akira, Tokito and Yue entered quietly. Yue walked up to Daisuke;

"What's going on?"

"We don't have a ring for Shinrei." Yue rolled her eyes and pulled a plain gold ring from her chain around her neck.

_Knew this would come in handy one day. _

She walked up to Indiana and placed the ring in her palm and whispered to her;

"Make it quick. You know I hate happy occasions." Indiana grinned as she walked away. The Crimson King only watched.

"Now, Indiana; with this ring, I thee wed, Shinrei Mibu, till the end of my days. I'm sickness and in health, I shall stand by you, for better and for worse, I shall stand by you, for richer and poorer, I shall stand by you, till the end on my days." The words seemed like weights on her tongue, it didn't feel right; marrying him in this manner. It was too contrived. It wasn't fair that he would only have a wife for two years, before she died. And he was only marrying her because she was putting his clan in trouble.

_This is not right. He doesn't deserve someone so flawed, so useless, so..._

_Is Akito finally getting to you?_

_What!? NO!_

_And you DO love him right?_

_Yes. _

_And he has said that he loves you, right? _

_Right. _

_So marry him for God's sake, we don't have all eternity, we don't even have two years! We deserve it, now MARRY HIM! _

Indiana felt a little better but not enough to shake the feeling that it wasn't right.

**That night... well, do I need to explain? **

It was deemed safe by Akira, Tokito and Yue that it was safe to move around the palace. So, everyone moved to the around, getting as far away from each other as possible; they were on the verge of killing each other. Kyo, Yuya and Benitora had vanished to the library, to discuss the Three Parent Baby thing in more depth; after seeing the wedding, they felt that they needed to sort something out. Just like Yue said; 'That child will be seriously traumatized during his short life.' Akira and Tokito had vanished to the Orchard to talk; Yue had hit on several nerves while on diversion duty. Red, Daisuke and Hotaru had retired to the study. Red had followed Hotaru and Daisuke had followed Red at special request of Indiana to make sure she didn't do _too_ much to him, Yue had vanished, after a serious talk with Indiana which ended with Yue saying she would walk about the Village for a while making sure Akito left the two of them alone long enough 'Too make it official'. And as for the newly weds...

"You ok, Ana-chan?" Shinrei asked his new wife as he entered his room. His wife gave no answer, she only sat on the window seat, with her legs crossed, looking out the window upon the village. She could feel Yue shift from calm to edgy to predatory as she moved about the village, attracting attention of the Experiments and Akito. Behind her, Shinrei approached and placed both hands around her neck and gently moved his fingertips over part of the exposed flesh. She sighed tiredly. He bent his head to her ear.

"Tell me, what's wrong?" She turned her head to look in his eyes. He cocked his head gently. She didn't look happy.

"Hay, are you upset because this wasn't...oh, Indiana. Don't be stupid! I love you, more then I love betting the hell out of Hotaru and I love that the most. I love you more then my parents and the Aka no Ou together. Please Indiana, don't think that marrying me was wrong." He buried his face in the side of her neck. He pulled away and grabbed her hand. He lead her away from the window to the bed. He then eased her into the most natural act anyone could embark upon. And by the end, Indiana had no more doubts, that marrying Shinrei was the best thing in her life.


	29. Reminiscence

**Reminiscence.**

**Admittedly, it was pretty dark out, even for a person like Yue. **

_This sucks! Here I am, out in the cold dark and my other half is getting screwed by the second hottest Mibu. Not FAIR! I want some..._

Yue stomped around the deserted, messed up streets of the Mibu Village. She kicked away the remainders of a mahjong game and watched as the tiles scattered across the bricks of the street. She had been wondering the streets for about four hours; ever since the patched up marriage of Indiana and Shinrei. In the back of her head and in the darker corners of her heart, she could hear and feel Indiana having sex with Shinrei. She felt a little jealous and she knew that Indiana felt that but was in too much ecstasy to do anything about it. She sighed and kicked a tile down the street, reminiscing was a bitch!

Indiana was always Father's favourite. Even though Yue was Indiana, she couldn't compare to Sakura. The 'Precious Saviour of the Clan' never had any imperfections; Yue had been kept a secret from the majority of the clan except for the necessary people. Akito had found out anyway and had exploited Yue throughout Indiana's life. He had never told anyone but had used her none the less. Yue had always watched Indiana from the shadowed corners and mirrors of the house. She had never interacted openly with her siblings and the other members of the clan, except for her late Mother and Father, who seemed to be the only people who seemed to acknowledge Yue. Not even Indiana had done that, until early teens.

She remembered one particular time, the first time her Mother had spoken to her;

_It was a year before her Father's death. Indiana was asleep in her room, it was around midnight and her Mother came in. She only stood over her bed and talked._

_"I know you are there. It's ok, you can come out. I've always wanted to meet Indiana's other half." Yue appeared in the mirror at the other end of the room. A six year old Yue looked like Indiana, but only with the black hair, small fangs and a smaller pair of sunglasses. Her Mother didn't turn but carried on talking. _

_"What's you're name? What did my husband name you?" _

_"Yue-Suzaku. You are Mine, are you not? My Mother?" She only nodded at the sleeping Indiana. _

_"Moon-Phoenix? So like Daichi to name you something like that." Yue only looked at her Mother. _

_"You have a very large vocabulary for a six year old." Yue couldn't help the smile play on her face for a moment. She had never smiled before. _

_"People...things...like me, are born with a higher learning ability then you humans." At this, Mine turned and walked to the mirror over the fire place. Yue sat crossed legged in the mirror. _

_"Take off your glasses." Yue looked alarmed. _

_"Father said never to take them off."_

_"But I am your mother, you can take them off for me. Don't worry. I have seen Daichi's other half, it doesn't frighten me, so why should my daughter?" Yue looked a little uneasy as she pulled off the glasses and let the red cat like eyes stare back at her mother. The black vertical slits widened a little as she focused on the woman who had gave birth to her. Mine only smiled and Yue was surprised. It wasn't the smile people use to cover fright, but it was an honest smile. She seemed to genuinely love her. _

_"I want to hold your hand." Mine's hand came up to the glass and the palm was pressed against it. Yue only looked at the Fate line on her Mother's hand. Yue's small hand came up to hers and placed it against the glass, like she was trying to grab the hand on the other side. And for the first time, she wanted to feel the hands that Indiana got to feel on a daily bases. She vanished and Mine turned. Behind her, Indiana stood, but only in body. Her eyes were the same red and black as Yue's but that was the only indication that Yue had taken over. Mine held out a hand and Yue timidly allowed her hand to meet it. It felt warm and safe as it encased her hand. She liked it and envied Indiana because of it. That was the first and only time, she had held her Mother's hand. _

Yue stopped reminiscing for a moment. Something had moved in the corner of her glasses. When it didn't move again, she walked on away from the castle. Even though she knew that Indiana and Shinrei had 'Made their marriage official' she didn't want to disturb the two of them. And anyway, she got ancy when she hadn't killed anything in a while. She let Indiana sleep off whatever sex drive she had left and continued to wallow in self pity as she remembered the dull and boring childhood she had growing up in the shadows and mirrors of the Spirit Acres Mansion. She remembered all the secret training that her Father's Other Side, 'Konzen' had given her. Ones that not even Indiana was aware of. Her Father would come into Indiana's room on some moonlit night, summon Yue to the surface and take her out into the surrounding forests. There, Daichi would change into Konzen, who had white hair and the same eyes as her. Konzen was the reason why Indiana was born with natural white hair while her siblings had blond. Konzen had to have the coolest set of triple fangs and horns Yue had ever seen. The horns weren't like the small pointy things that grew out the top of the head; they were China White bone, they grew out from above the ears and were flat and smoothly pointed. Yue could remember asking Konzen when she would get her horns and other set of fangs. He had only replied that they would start growing at the age of thirteen and would be complete by the age of twenty-two. He then looked upset; because he knew that Yue wouldn't live to see the age of twenty. They never spoke about them again. Even though she had to wait for her fangs and horns, she had one thing she didn't have to wait for; Wings. Great big bat wings that carried her across the night sky. She remembered the many games of 'Flight Tag' the two of them would play after training. She would fly all over the place while her Father would catch her and vice versa. They were the happiest memories she had. Every other time was Indiana's time. But when she was with them, her Mother and Father, little moments like 'Flight Tag' or having long girlie conversations in the middle of the night between the sheet of glass in the mirror, gave her something to live for, something to protect. And when it was taken away from her, she learned just how small and insignificant she was.

Feeling a sudden rush of nostalgia, Yue did something ridiculously dangerous and took off on those bat wings of hers. Up into the night sky.

**In Shinrei's room...**

Indiana sleep was undisturbed. She was worn out (and not just from sex ;p) The last couple of days had been too much to process. She had slept for about three hours, it was well deserved. And would probably sleep on for the next day or two. And when she finally awoke, she would go and negotiate with Akito. But now, she just wanted to sleep next to her husband. She had completely forgotten about Yue. She slept on and on and on. It was about three in the morning when she woke the entire palace up with a scream of pain which scorched its way across her abdomen. Shinrei leapt up from his sleep to see his wife cradling her stomach. He pulled back the sheets...and there was nothing! Indiana stopped screaming as everyone burst into the room. Indiana quickly pulled on the robe of her kimono, Shinrei only covered himself with the sheet.

"What is it Cherry?" Red's face was red and white at the same time. Indiana panted as she felt around for someone.

"It's Yue. She's been hurt."

**Outside, the quiet of the Village was disrupted as something shot Yue across the stomach. **

The arrow had came out of nowhere. It was meant for her side but she dodged it in time, only to have it rip open her stomach as it passed. Yue only hissed in pain as the torn leather of her corset bled blood. It dripped from her body in the sky to the dark earth below. Behind her glasses, Yue's eyes darkened as she crashed into the pavement. Forward rolling on her landing, she stood and leaned against the wall. She could hear the movements of the Experiments and the sound of Akito's voice shouting orders. Yue concentrated, it was difficult to use the healing trick that Indiana could do; she was a fire user and Indiana used water. It worked but it didn't heal her completely, just enough to regain a bit of orientation. She stumbled along the wall and avoided Experiments as she made her way up the hill to the palace. She could feel Indiana worry and move about the palace as she ran to the balcony to look for her. The smell of smoke dulled her sense of smell as the street behind her were set alight and the flames raced up to her. Turning, she summoned might and flung her hand, almost like she was slapping someone, and the flames that were coming at her with the speed of a Cheater were extinguished. Stumbling, tripping and crawling her way up the hill, Yue could sense Akito come up behind her. She knew he was right behind her, only feet away, but she kept climbing.

"Sakura, it's no use. You can not escape me." His voice was soft and smooth. "Just end it. The life you have is not worth it. It would mean the end of your clans suffering. End it Sakura...Indiana...You can not defeat me. You're Mibu are scattered and surrounded and you are still under the jurisdiction. I will send you to meet your dearly beloved parents if you die now. And you won't have to carry the burden of that beast you carry in you." Yue stopped and Akito approached.

"You won't have to hate yourself any more." At this, Yue turned.

"Who the HELL do you think you are?" Akito was taken a back. Yue bared all; her semi-grown triple set of fangs, horns, wings and eyes. Akito stepped back as Yue burst into flame. Setting the surrounding buildings alight.

"Heh, Moon-Phoenix, so, we finally meet as two whole people. And I suppose Sakura is in the palace?" She sneered at Akito.

"Answer the question Akito. Who do you think you are? Do you think you're a God?" He only laughed.

"Yue, I AM God." She approached.

"And I'm the Devil."

"Then let's see who is stronger."

**The Balcony...**

Indiana couldn't see Yue anywhere. The fire had spread too quickly. She felt Yue; eager, angry, excited, predatory and all the adrenaline. And then, with one final burst of energy, she felt Yue die. Back down in the street, Akito wiped his clawed hands on his bloodied armour. Yue's still body lay limp on the pavement, a pool of blood leaking from the through and through hole that his claws had given her, right through the chest, barley missing her heart. He looked down at Yue's body with a look of...resentment? Sadness? Disappointment?

"Well, seems like God is stronger." He walked on through the flames, leaving the Devils body to burn and return to hell.


	30. Answers Found

**Answers found. **

Indiana felt Yue burn and collapsed on the floor of the balcony. The last she saw, was Shinrei and Rika kneeling over her and yelling but it didn't make any sense as she dimmed out and in and out of consciousness. She saw black but she heard; she heard Rika and Shinrei yelling and a new voice. The voices of her husband and sister seemed like background noise, dim and distant but this new voice was clear, like it was talking in her ear. She had to obey. She stood and walked. Her feet led her to the end of the hall and up the stairs. The feet of Shinrei and Rika and what sounded like Daisuke and Emiko followed her. The stairs ended and the inside training hall came into her view. It was more of a corridor then a hall; long and narrow. At the other end of the hall was another door. She made for it. Her followers stopped as the sound of the mutated feet of the Experiments pounding up the stairs. Turning, the siblings ran to the double door and barred it with the wooden plank, backing up Rika turned to her new in-law;

"Shinrei, we can hold it here, go save Indiana. These things are no threat to us." Next to her, Emiko nodded and Daisuke chorused his approval. His amber eyes flicked towards the spiral staircase and his new In-Laws.

"But I..."

"Shinrei, we are weapons, not people." Rika interrupted him. "This is what we were born for, now go. Your wife needs you." He nodded with a solemn determination and ran to the wall, grabbed a pair of swords from the wall and darted up the cold stone steps that led to the rooftop.

The wood beneath the wooden plank started to splinter. The siblings stood side by side, hearts racing, adrenaline pumping, feeling themselves being taken over by the curse. Their eyes widened and became wild, the points of katanas faced the floor, the sweat from the hands that held them dripped down the edge. This was it. This was they were born to do. The very thing that was burned into their soul since conception was finally allowed to be free. Apart from the sound of their laboured breathing and the sound of splintering wood, there was no other sound. They were almost through the door, the Experiments yelled as they crashed through the wood and charged at the three lonely siblings. They only lifted their katanas and all control vanished as the slaughter began.

**Shinrei rushed the stairs, he could here the door breaking but he never stopped. **

The smell of smoke greeted him as he finished the climb. All around was the burning of wood and stone engulfed his nose. Covering it, he advanced forward. The dark siloett of Akito outlined itself in black near the edge of the balcony, his hand outstretched, holding some large object in his hand. Shinrei approached and stopped. Akito had Indiana by the neck, holding her out over the edge.

"Come any closer and your wife dies." Shinrei stopped.

"Put down your weapons." He dropped his katanas.

"On your knees." Shinrei dropped to his knees.

"Do you promise me that the Mibu will surrender and will serve me as slaves for all eternity?" Shinrei could only nod.

"Now, let her go." He asked gently, totally scared for his wife. Akito's smile was one of a demons.

"Ok then." And with that, Indiana fell from his hand to a definite end in the court yard below. He leaped to his feet but was sent sprawling back as Akito's sharp claws struck him in the heart. Shinrei staggered backwards, fell to his knees, coughed up blood, looked to the starry night sky and drew in his last breath as his heart finally stopped.

**Oblivion was black. As black and as silent as it could ever be. Nothing joined her in the dark abyss of death. Only time and space as she fell through it. **

"Death is a very dark place." The darkness seemed to harden beneath her feet, like a floor and she turned. The voice came from behind. Nobody was there.

"Naw Yue, this isn't death." The voice sounded closer this time. She turned slowly. It was her Father.

"I'm not Yue." Her voice sounded high pitched and her Father looked so much taller. Looking down, her hands were small and stubby, her long white hair was bobbed and curled in and her kimono had changed to a small cheongsam.

"No, Indiana, you are Yue."

"But..."

"Listen." The black was flooded with a white light. It was something that she remembered vividly. She was sitting on her Father's knee. She was seven.

_"Indiana, there is something I want to tell you. You are part demon." _

_"Daddy! That's not possible! Demons don't exist!" She laughed the little seven year old laugh. _The seven year old watching with her Father sighed.

"Why are you showing me this? This is in the passed."

"Because, this is necessary. You can't accept that you are a demon."

_"What I mean, Indiana, is that you a special. Like me. You are my eldest child and must bare the same fate as I."  
"And what is that?"_

_"To be part demon."_

_"Demon?"_

_"Yes, I am half demon." Indiana laughed. _

_"No Daddy! You are you, You can't be a demon." Daichi sighed; he had expected more from his seven year old daughter. He had expected her to comprehend how serious this was. _

_"No Indiana, listen to me." He grabbed Indiana's small hands. "When you are older, you will be able to change into a monster. That monster has a name, it's Yue-Suzaku. This is your fate. You must live with this other you. This is how you must live." The Indiana on his lap stopped. _

_"Daddy, I can't be two people."_

_"Indiana, you must accept this. The other you will envy you, might hate you, but the two of you will live in harmony. She will do whatever you tell her because that is the reason she exists." The Indiana on the lap gasped and started crying. _

_"But I can't live like that! I won't except it! I can't! I want to be myself!" _

_"And you will be and so will the other you. You will be two totally different people." _

Indiana looked up at her dead Father.

"You can't still accept who you are Indiana. Yue is always apart of you and always will be."

The scene faded and they were back in the darkness.

"There is something else I want to show you." The scene lit up again and the present day came forth. The currant Indiana stood on top of a burning rooftop. Akito stood with her held in his hand and Shinrei was on his knees.

"This is what's happening now?"

"Yes. I want you to watch what's about to happen." She looked at Akito. He dropped her. She gasped.

"See if you had accepted Yue, you would have been able to fight Akito's possession over you. Now, you're dead."

"Wait! Just FUCKING WAIT! I'm dead, so why isn't there any pain or my life flashing before my eyes? Why am I not surrounded in a white light? And...and...apparently, to you, I can't die! You told me that I can't die! So you're lying! I'm not dead." He only smiled.

"You're wrong. Indiana is dead. But you're not, Yue-Suzaku."

"What!?" They were in the blackness again.

"Yue-Suzaku, that is you're name. Indiana, Sakura, is dead, she has just been thrown off a rooftop balcony and has landed in the court yard below. But Yue-Suzaku is still alive."

"I don't-"

"All this time, I have been addressing you as Indiana, Yue. Because that is who you want to be. You could never accept that you were you. You craved to be Indiana; to have her life, her family, but you were never allowed that. Because you are a demon. But you can never be her, you can not be Sakura Hikari. She is beyond you. You can only be yourself, nobody else. Yue-Suzaku, the Moon Phoenix. There is meaning in the name."

"What?"  
"What do Phoenixes do? They resurrect. And they can resurrect other people too. But at a cost. Do you know the cost?"

"Yeah; they give up their power to resurrect."

"And you need to resurrect two people from the grip of death."

"Dad, Father, if I do that, won't Indiana die too? As you keep on saying 'You are Indiana." Won't she die if I vanish?"  
"Listen, you two have been separated for almost a month, people like us can't be apart for more then an hour. Yet, the two of you are still alive."

"But how?"

"Indiana had enough evil in her to make her a pure human, she is no longer part demon, her love for Shinrei had purged her soul of all demon traces. And you...are you. A totally separate person, an individual unto yourself. You both walk different paths of destiny now. You can now live with the clan as yourself, but as it seems, God has a sense of irony."

"Yeah."

"Now go, Indiana and Shinrei need you. Yue-Suzaku," He whispered her name. "My daughter, my third eldest, go and meet your fate. Remember something for me."

"What?"

"18041620."

"What's that? A book reference?"

"I'll let you figure that out."

Yue had this feeling; a burning sensation all over her body but it was pleasant. Like water rushing over your toes on the shore. The feeling surrounded her; she became conscience, able to feel and sense everything around her. With one great big breath, Yue-Suzaku was reborn. Sitting up in the street, she checked out that everything was working perfectly. They were. Standing was easy, it was as if she had never been dead. She stretched and felt all the creaks in her wings straightened out. Yue-Suzaku, the demon, the Phoenix, took to the air.

**The massacre was over, they were not seriously hurt but they were wounded. **

Daisuke felt control return to him as he watched Red and Tokito pick through the massacre.

"Where's Cherry?"

"Up the stairs." They said nothing as they took the stairs three at a time. The sight that met them wasn't pretty; Shinrei lay dead in his own blood, Indiana was no where to be seen and Akito was kneeling next to Shinrei, drinking the blood that the Mibu bled out onto the stone. He looked up.

"Ah, look who's come. Come to join these two in hell?" They all looked stunned as Akito lapped up Shinrei's blood like a dog would water. If they could move, they would have but the shock kept all of them in place. Akito approached, Daisuke and his sisters were too exhausted to move; a killing spree incapacitates them. All Akito had to do was wave his hand and they feel asleep leaving Red and Tokito to stand against Akito. He looked down at them with contempt. Tokito was speechless and Red was way too terrified to think. Akito raised his hand and slapped Tokito about the face; sending her sprawling across the stone. Red was punched in the stomach before passing out. Akito looked around him. The look of absolute triumph on his face. He had won! He had finally gotten rid of the thorns in his side which had pestered him from the beginning. The Mibu were finished and the bitch and bastard were dead, life couldn't be any sweeter. He roared in joy and kicked Shinrei in the head.

"Ha! Finally, the world shall be mine and all will cower before me!!" He had ventured into hysterics and didn't notice the demon behind him.

"You take the world? You rule the Earth? I don't think so. The world, is MINE!" Akito turned, not believing who was standing behind him.

"You? You're dead! HOW CAN YOU BE STANDING?!"

"Turns out, there is something in a name." Yue reached behind her for the five shaku long katana strapped around her torso.

"Shall we have a rematch? God?" Akito's face contorted in anger and brought his sword down upon Yue, who blocked it efficiently. Putting all her force into the sword, she pushed him off her and sent his sword back upwards. He brought it down for another slash but Yue moved just in time. Jumping to the side and darting off into the flames. Akito turned and scanned the flames. But, as all good sword masters tell you; 'Never turn your back to you're opponent.' Yue's sword came down through Akito's head and out at his groin. He split in half, blood, internal organs and stomach contents spilled out onto the floor.

"Seems the Devil is stronger." Yue panted; she tried not to use all her energy; she needed it for the two resurrections she was about to commence upon.

She landed next to Indiana's remains. It was so obvious that she had landed on her head; the crown of white hair was steeped in blood and the bone of neck in the lower body had broke through the skin, her head hung like a bag off the skin of the neck, her forehead touching her chest. Yue looked around;nobody was watching, so she decided to abuse Indiana while she could.

"See you! You stupid WHORE! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE NOW! You've DIED and I have to bring you back! I don't WANT to bring you back! WHY should I? You've done nothing but make my existence a misery! I have accomplished NOTHING with my life! I've had no chance to live the sort of life you had! I've only been a lifeline to you! You don't give a SHIT about me! You've never thought about me like a real person! Never truly accepted that I'm alive! What have you done for me that has put me in you're debt huh? NOTHING! You know fuck ALL about me and I'm supposed to bring you back to life at the price of my own? Well listen you depraved WHORE! I refuse to bring you back! I spit on your body and rip your head off!" She did so, she threw Indiana's head over the palace wall. She watched the white hair vanish and instantly felt good about herself. Why did she have to bring Indiana back? It wasn't as if Indiana ever _cared_ about her? Had she listened to her when she was sad? No. Had she talked things over when Yue felt angry or objected to an idea? Never. Whatever Yue felt, Indiana had dismissed. Indiana never wanted to know Yue and had blocked her every step of the way. It was no wonder why Yue didn't want to sacrifice herself for Indiana, or Shinrei come to that. Yue lifted a foot to kick Indiana in the stomach but stopped just millimeters away when she felt something. Something in Indiana was alive. Small but growing. Yue looked disgusted.

"So, you're pregnant. Fucking Whore." She looked away in confusion. "I could kill it. And I would too, but that would be beside the point. You will suffer more if I let you live." So, she kicked the headless corpes of her former self in the chest. Hard. Grabing Indiana's body under the arms, she flew up to the rooftop. Laying Indiana by Shinrei she moved to him first, he had done less to her then Indiana. She sighed as the flames on the rooftop were instantly extingished. Black nailed hands came together over Shinrei's heart and she uttered words which came to her naturally;

'God have mercy upon this soul,

virtue shine down upon him in his hour of need,

by all that which raigns over the earth come to me,

take my imortality as payment for his life,

so I may be condemed for his wrong doings.'

Light shone around them, Yue felt her life part from her and Shinrei started to give off heat again. The light subsided and Shinrei opened his eyes.

"Yue." She only moved away from him to the headless body of his wife. He gave a small scream. She couldn't be bothered to answer questions so she only slapped him to shut him up before he asked any.

"Shut it. I don't have time."

"Yue-"

"Fuck you!"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm sacrificing myself to bring you and her back to life."

"Why?"

"Because; that is all I'm good for." She carried out the cerimony as he watched. He couldn't understand what she ment about her only being good for sacrifices.

Yue looked down, where a space was one second, a head was the next. Yue panted and collapsed on the stone as she watched Indiana rise and hug Shinrei.

"Oh Shinrei! I thought I was-"

"Indiana." He pulled away from her, "Yue sacrifed herself for us. She's dying." Indiana turned to see Yue panting, breathless, spewing out blood every other breath. Indiana crawled to her with a look of sadness on her face.

"Oh Yue...what can I do? What will happen?"

"Nothing."

"Yue, I'm so...sorry..." Yue spat blood at her. Her tone was not kind;

"Oh don't give me that bullshit Sakura! I don't want your pity and I most certiantly don't want your apology, not that it's genuine of course. So stop acting. You never liked me and I most certianly never liked you. We've been civil to each other all these years; never once apologising or showing concern, so don't start now." Indiana's face was not plesent to look upon. She answered her back.

"Yes that's right. I never once trusted or fully accepted you. I will be glad when you are gone. I can avenge Ryo's death without you." Yue sorta choked on her own blood as she laughed. She laughed with all her might. Indiana only looked lost. When she had finally stopped howling, Yue looked at Indiana. Pulling off her glasses, she grined and flashed fangs.

"Oh you FOOL!" She giggled, "You stupid, ignorent girl! You have no idea!" She panted and stilled. "_I_ killed Ryo." Indiana looked shocked and blank at the same time, Shinrei gasped. Yue only laughed again. Indiana finally snapped and slapped her across the face.

"BUT WHY!?!?!"

"Now now, don't get all angry with me. You really want to know? Fine then. But let me tell you a bit about Ryo first. The small, sentimental bits our parents were too kind to tell you; Ryo...was our twin sister. Oh, you're suprised. Well, I knew from birth. Ryo was our younger twin but she was given to our aunt to keep safe from Akito. And another thing; she was also part demon. _Her _name...was Ryosuke. Ryo was awere of Ryosuke all her life, she actually lived in harmony with her. She befriended Ryosuke. Accepted her. But Ryosuke was driven insane by Akito. And when it became too much for Ryo to handle, she told me to kill her, to end Ryosuke's suffering. I was to keep it a secret from you, but mother knew, as did Akito." Indana was in tears and hysterics at the same time. Shinrei tried to hold her, to calm her, but she pushed him away.

"What else? What else is there that I need to know?" Yue smiled; this was the type of position she had wanted to see Indiana in all her life.

"See this curse that we're under, the 'One Year for One Life' thing? Well, it's all because of our dear Father. It was he, who brought the curse upon the Hikari family. Once he married our mother everyone was taken over by it. Fob watches started to apper and our lives were measured and set. Everything that our Mother and Father told us; about it being there since the begining, was all a lie! There was one way to break the curse and that was for a demon to sacrifice themself for their human half. So, I've just broken the curse." Indiana reached into the pocket and pulled out the Fob watch.

"But the watch is still here."

"Well YEAH! Just because the curse is gone doesn't mean the effects have worn off. Now, however long we have left, is how long we have left. Don't look at me like that Sakura, that's life." Yue finally lay down on the stone and looked up at the night sky. The dawn was breaking. It looked so beautiful, her first sunrise as an individual would be her last. Indiana and Shinrei went to her side.

"Yue." Indiana looked down at the demon. Her horns and fangs glinted in the sunlight.

"Don't get all soppy on me now; it would be a waste if you do." She looked to Shinrei; "Shinrei-kun, 18041620, remember that." And with that, Yue-Suzaku died for the second time that night. With no intention of returning.


	31. Epilogue 18th of the 4th 1620

**Epilogue- 18th of the 4th 1620.**

**11 months later...**

The house of Spirit Acres was rebuilt. The clans reunited and they lived in peace, well...that was until all the babies were born. Emiko had finally managed to tell Hotaru the really important thing, even though it caused a bit of disturbance;

_"Hay, Emiko. Did you ever get to tell Hotaru that really important thing?" Indiana looked at her sister, who had gained a lot of weight all of a sudden. _

_"No."_

_"No?! I think you better tell him! It will be the last time you will see him for six months, you have to . You better tell him." _

_The Mibu, along with Yukimura, had safely taken them back to the new house and went back to sort out of everything in the Mibu lands, but Yukimura was going back to Mt. Kudo. He was needed there. _

_Emiko nodded and yelled after Hotaru;_

_"'Taru-chan!" Hotaru turned along with Shinrei. _

_"What is it Emiko-chan-chan?"_

_"I'm pregnant!!!" Indiana rolled her eyes._

_Really smooth Emiko. Really smooth. _

_Next to her, she could see smoke coming out of Red's ears and collar. _

_"She's WHAT!?!?!?!" Red leapt at Emiko but Hotaru appeared out of no where and kicked Red in the stomach._

_"Don't touch my Emiko-chan-chan!" Out of the corner of her eye, Indiana saw Rika sigh. _

_"You know, you can go with him. I can handle things here as the new Elder."_

_"But..."_

_"Don't you love Yukimura?"_

_"I do."_

_"Then go with him. You need this time together." Rika smiled at her big sister and ran to Yukimura, falling into his arms. Emiko turned to her and asked her; _

_"How did you figure out I'm pregnant with Hotaru?"_

_"Humm? Oh, I'm deaf." Emiko only looked blank, Indiana could hear the clogs ticking in her sisters brain._

_"I'll give you a clue; Daisuke."_

_Daisuke? Daisuke's blind not deaf and he has ESP which is why he knew..._

_"Ooooohhhhh. I see." _

_"Yes, Akito damaged more them my irises when he dropped me in the fire. I've had ESP all my life, I've just never used it." _

**Hotaru, Shinrei, Kyo, Yuya, Benitora, Ryonenmasa, Akira and Tokito had came back six months later, just in time for the births of Emiko and Hotaru's twin boys: Kyoichihoro and Taiito. **

A month or so after, Indiana went into labour and gave birth to twins as well: Yuenosuke and Sakurako. Shinrei was proud to be a father of a son and a daughter. Two months after the pain_less_ births, the two sets of twins and Ryonenmasa had bonded and grown to the size of eighteen months old. All the coming and goings of the family life, was observed by Yue. She had not yet passed on. She still had to wait. She had to solve the riddle of the long number her Father had given her before she was resurrected. It hadn't taken too long, about two days, to figure it out. But she still had to wait. She sat in the corner, watching the babies play. Indiana got up and left them to get a drink. That was when all the babies turned to face her. She looked a little surprised. Fifty fingers and toes crawled up to her where she sat in the corner of the bright playroom and sat and stared. They said nothing, just looked.

"What!? Yes, I'm dead, but that shouldn't bother you!" Shinrei entered the room and cocked an eyebrow at the five babies siting in a semi circle in the corner of the room. He approached and the white haired Sakurako looked up and pointed to the corner. He saw Yue but didn't say anything. He only pulled the babies away and sat and played with them. The twin boys were the spiting image of their father, but they had twice the brains. His own son, Yuenosuke, had developed the facial traits of Shinrei but had the red eye colour of his mother. He had also started to show talent for the art of water. But his daughter, Sakurako, was 100 percent Indiana; the same white hair, red eyes, and kindness towards her family and friends but he fancied (and he didn't dare tell it to his wife) that he also saw a bit of Yue in his daughter. Yue liked Sakurako the best. Out of all the children, she showed the most indomitable spirit. The most recklessness and pride. Yes, Sakurako was going to be something big. And, most importantly, she was a fire user.

**That night...**

Yue sat in Indiana's and Shinrei's room. Back pressed against the cold window, one leg tucked into her chest and the other dangling over the edge of the windowsill. The double bed faced the window, with the cribs of the two children at the foot. All four were sound asleep. Yue smiled. Jumping down from the window, she went over to the cribs and looked at the children that could have been hers. They moved about and awakened. Large red eyes looked at her in the dark. Yue shushed them. The babies only quietly gargled at her and did a sort of wave, as if they knew it would be the last time they would see her. She kissed them on the forehead and waved goodbye. Vanishing onto the slated roof, facing the east, she sat a while by herself. That was, until someone swore to her left. She was a little surprised to see Shinrei climbing across the roof.

"I'm surprised to see you here."  
"Heh, I'm surprised you can see me at all!"

"What are you still doing here?" She looked back out to the east.

"Waiting."

"What for?"  
"Did you ever figure out what; 18041620 ment?" He shook his head.

"It's not a book reference."  
"No, it's not. It's a date; 18th of the 4th 1620."

"Today's date."

"Yep."

"What will happen?"

"I will finally leave this world. Thank...You...God! So, if you have any questions, you have about half an hour till sunrise." Shinrei thought.

"Are the my children...going to be like you?"

"No. Indiana was pure human when she conceived and the curse is broken, your children and Hotaru's, will lead curse free lives."

"And Indiana? How long does she have?" Yue frowned, her black pupils took over almost all the red (she no longer wore the sunglasses. Had never put them on since she died. But she kept her triple row of fangs and horns out, just to fascinate the babies!) only the corners of her eyes remained red.

"I'm not sure I should tell you."

"I need to know! I'll never tell I promise!"

"Heh, your promises mean nothing to a dead person." He only gave her a pleading look.

"Less then a year."

"How?"  
"The blood that she coughs up from time to time, isn't from Hemlock poisoning." Shinrei's eyes widened.

"It's not contagious, you are safe from catching it. Tuberculosis only effects Indiana, the kids are safe."

"That's good."

"Humm, not really. See all the Hikari; all people that escaped from Akito the night he burned down the house and Daisuke and Rika and Emiko, they all have terminal diseases. Daisuke had Leukemia, Rika has Cancer of the Heart and Emiko has Hepatitis E, all of which have no cure. It's a sort of...a ensured guarantee of the curse, just to make sure we'll all die in the even that the curse is broken, they'll all die in the end."

"Oh God..."

"But don't treat them any differently just because you know they are dying! That would be wrong of you! One thing we Hikari hate; is other peoples pity. Treat us any differently from normal and well come down on you like a thunder storm, is that under stood?" He nodded.

"Good."

"Why do you and Indiana hate each other?"

"Huh? She was afraid of me, because I was different. She had lead a pretty sheltered life and that was broken when Akito killed Father. It's human nature, isn't it? To be afraid of what you don't understand?" Shinrei nodded. She sighed.

"That, Shinrei Mibu, is all you'll ever need to know." They just stayed that way for a few minutes in a comfortable silence.

"There is someone you should meet." She spoke. Turning to the right, she gestured to thin air. "This is Ryo. Ryo, this is Shinrei, Sakura's husband." The air shimmered and a girl, the same age as Indiana and Yue appeared. She was beautiful; looked like Indiana with short hair flicked out like Yukimura's, part of the white hair fell over her right eye. Her hair was streaked purple. Her eye was a livid white colour which blended in with the white of her eye. You would have thought she didn't have a colour if there wasn't a ring of thick black marking the iris. The white and silver cheongsam gave her the ethereal look. Shinrei bowed to his wife's dead sister. She only laughed.

"I'm honoured to meet my sister's husband." She looked at him and kissed his temple. The three of them had another comfortable silence and after some time. Shinrei said he would leave the sisters alone. He left but turned when Yue called his name. He came close.

"Shinrei, I don't dislike you. You are very honest and good. And I wish you the best in the rest of your time with Indiana. Be happy with her, she deserves it. God knows, she deserves it."

"It sounds like you don't really hate her." Yue sighed.

"No...no I don't. Tell her...tell her...In fact, don't tell her anything."

"It's funny, she said that she didn't hate you, much, either." Yue only smiled.

"Tell her, I'll reserve her a seat in hell." He only laughed. "Now, go back to your wife and enjoy her while you can."

"But, you are my wife." Yue blushed a little and Ryo gave a small laugh. Shinrei leaned in and kissed Yue and left them.

The two sisters sat quietly, waiting for the sunrise.

"So, what's the Afterlife like?"

"I dunno, I've never been there."

"You mean to say that you've been dead all this time and you've never left Earth?"  
"Yep! Suprised sister?" Yue chuffed.

"Well, we'll explore it together." Yue claped Ryo on the back as the sun rose in the east. The soft, gental rays of light glided their way up the tiles and tickled their toes. As the sun rose on the 18th of the 4th 1620, Yue-Suzaku and Ryo disintergrated into pink and white sakura petals, vanishing from history and where ever those petals fell, great Sakura trees grew, which was the only living proof, that they had ever lived.

_**The End**_

_**NEVER...EVER...AGAIN!**_** I so promise to you, my readers, that I will never do anything like this again! Thank you to you, for reading my first fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed and I hope to hear from you. I disclaim all ownership. Thank you. And I hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
